Vuelta al pasado
by Paladium
Summary: El traidor debe seguir guiado al redil de nuevo, y la encargada de tan ardua tarea no sera ni mas ni menos que Hermione Granger. Beteado por Isabellatrix Black Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Harry miró por debajo de la capa mágica de invisibilidad: la torre de astronomía, grande y majestuosa, estaba infestada de mortífagos y, a su cabeza, Draco Malfoy. No sabía el porqué, quizás una corazonada, un presentimiento, pero desde el principio de sexto curso, hacía nueve meses, lo había estado esperando: se había obsesionado completamente con la idea de que el Slytherin era un asesino. Ahora que la imagen se expandía ante sus ojos, lo único extraño en ella era la ausencia de Snape, al que también consideraba traidor. No obstante, inmovilizado como estaba debajo de la capa, solo le quedaba observar. Observar y esperar a que el hechizo se rompiese y Harry pudiese ayudar al profesor Dumbledore.

El chico rubio apuntaba a Dumbledore desde un extremo de la habitación; le había desarmado segundos antes de que los mortífagos irrumpiesen en Hogwarts, desatando el horror entre los alumnos. A pesar de tenerlo a su merced, el joven no parecía ser capaz de asesinarlo, y la indecisión surcaba su rostro, incapaz de ejecutar las órdenes de su amo.

-Vamos, Draco.- le animó su tía Bellatrix Lestrange, con la voz teñida por la demencia. Las varitas de los encapuchados apuntaban directamente al pecho del anciano director, mientras la tensión se instalaba en el ambiente. Tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, revelando la figura del profesor de defensa, y asustando a las personas que estaban en el interior de la torre.

Avanzando con seguridad, apartó a Draco de su camino ante la atónita mirada del anciano, y desenfundó su varita, apuntando al pecho del hombre.

- Severus, por favor…- dijo Dumbledore con ruego en su voz. El adulto, impasible, hizo un movimiento perezoso de muñeca y de su varita salió un rayo verde, que impactó contra el director, haciendo que saliese despedido al duro suelo de hierba de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerrando los ojos en el trayecto. Harry sintió la ira fluir libremente por su torrente sanguíneo, y los ojos negros del asesino miraron directamente en su dirección, antes de coger a Draco del brazo fuertemente y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

El chico de ojos verdes sintió la necesidad imperiosa de seguirle, de hacerle pagar al traidor, y, una y otra vez, lo intentó, queriendo quitar el hechizo de inmovilidad de su cuerpo, sin conseguirlo.

Extrañamente, tuvieron que pasar cinco minutos hasta que el muchacho pudo moverse, y en ese preciso instante, se abalanzó hacia la gruesa puerta de madera, abriéndola de un tirón. Rápidamente, sus pies empezaron a correr en dirección a los terrenos, al exterior, al sitio donde el anciano director había caído desmadejado como un muñeco sin vida.

Dobló una esquina y empezó a saltar las escaleras, bajando con rapidez, hasta que pudo ver la gran puerta reforzada con metal de la entrada al castillo. La traspasó a gran velocidad, pasando al lado de varios alumnos, y se dirigió directamente al tumulto de gente concentrada en torno al cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore. Harry apartó a varias personas que se cruzaron en su camino, y sus rodillas se doblaron al lado del hombre. Extendiendo su mano temblorosa, tocó la mejilla del anciano, notándola todavía templada y, sin pensarlo siquiera, le tomó el pulso en el cuello, como última esperanza.

A su lado, Ron y Hermione se agacharon, mirándole sin decir nada, en un silencio sepulcral, a la espera de que Harry les dijera. Sus dedos se posaron unos segundos más sobre la piel pálida y, finalmente, pudo sentir el débil pulso del hombre, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera, más relajado, ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

Hermione miró a su alrededor: la cocina de Grimmauld Place era un sitio de reunión muy frecuente de la Orden del Fénix, y en ese instante, su interior bullía de actividad. Extrañamente, la guerra iba cada vez peor, cada vez más cruenta. A pesar de que el profesor Dumbledore seguía vivo aunque débil, Voldemort seguía ganando terreno, desesperando a la Orden del Fénix.

Los ataques mortífagos eran cada vez más frecuentes y más arriesgados, mientras tomaban posiciones en el Ministerio, controlándolo cada vez más. Después de la fatídica noche de la traición de Snape, el colegio había permanecido cerrado, y pronto los mortífagos se harían con el control del castillo también. Hermione escuchó la conversación sentada en una silla apartada de los demás, al lado de Ron y Harry:

- Nos debilitan, Albus.- dijo Alastor Moody en un gruñido, expresando lo que todos sabían y nadie quería escuchar.- Ahora que ya no tenemos a ese rastrero dándonos la información adecuada, no somos tan eficientes.- susurró, desviando la mirada.

- Lo sé… Severus era de gran ayuda, pero él no está ahora mismo. Más bien, es uno de los mortífagos que más problemas nos da.- acepto el viejo director, agachando la cabeza con tristeza. Aunque pesara en la conciencia del anciano, no cabía duda de que esa era la dura realidad: solamente se había presentado en dos ocasiones, y junto a Bellatrix, había sido capaz de derrotar a sus adversarios sin un acusado esfuerzo.- Habría que vigilar los sitios más importantes: el Ministerio, tanto mágico como muggle, y el callejón Diagon.

- Podríamos organizar guardias,- propuso Remus Lupin, cansado.- diurnas y nocturnas, de forma discreta.

- Quizás encontrar un mortífago que nos de la información que necesitamos…- dijo Tonks, cautelosa. La mera idea de volver a confiar en un siervo de Voldemort se hacía irreconciliable para todos. Solo esperaban avanzar con cautela y paso firme, y conseguir derrotar a Lord Voldemort definitivamente. Por ello mismo, las protestas empezaron a subir de volumen, y la mujer de pelo rosa, susurró - O hacerle cambiar de opinión, al menos.- Su propuesta apenas fue escuchada por el grupo, enardecido y lleno de odio, pero Albus, no obstante, llegó a oírla. Inmediatamente, su cerebro empezó a trabajar, maquinando algún plan que le sirviese para conseguir otra vez la lealtad del traidor, hasta que, finalmente, lo encontró:

- ¡Callaos, por favor!- después de varios intentos, acabaron guardando silencio.- Viajar al pasado y convencerle en su momento…- comentó pensativo el anciano. A su alrededor, todos le miraron extrañados, y esperaron a que añadiese algo más.- Estoy hablando de tenerlo con nosotros desde el principio.- aclaró.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Albus.- dijo la profesora McGonagall, insegura de la idea de su jefe.- ¿Y si no sale bien?

- Era un chico un poco difícil, profesor.- dijo el licántropo, intentando disuadirle de su absurdo proyecto.- Además, ahora necesitamos a todas las personas posibles.- continuó.- no podemos menguar nuestras fuerzas, todos somos indispensables.

- Podemos ir nosotros.- propuso Harry, intentando ser útil para la Orden. Realmente se sentía frustrado por no poder estar en las batallas, por no poder enfrentarse cara a cara con el traidor y la asesina. El resentimiento abundaba en su interior, pero, no obstante, su odio se acrecentaba más cuando veía a Snape que cuando veía a Bellatrix. Desde el principio, Harry y Snape se habían odiado a muerte y, ahora, ese sentimiento se había acusado ante la traición del mortífago.

Albus miró a los tres chicos de hito en hito. Sabía que Harry, después del incidente, guardaba un intenso rencor a su antiguo profesor, y sus amigos, sobre todo Ron, también. Por eso mismo le sorprendió tanto la muestra de madurez que estaban dando los muchachos: regresar al pasado para convencer a alguien a quien odiaban era difícil, lo sabía. Sobre todo por el riesgo que conllevaba esa acción; no revelar el futuro, contener sentimientos… Aunque no se sintiera especialmente bien dando la razón al traidor, tenía que aceptar que los Gryffindors no eran buenos escondiendo sentimientos.

No obstante, Albus se preguntó: ¿Qué más opciones tenía? Nada. No había ninguna opción, en la Orden todos eran imprescindibles, y los tres Gryffindors, a pesar de haber cumplido ya los diecisiete años, seguían siendo vulnerables, seguían siendo sus alumnos. Y como alumnos suyos debía protegerlos de la amenaza de Voldemort. Pero mandarlos al pasado, sin protección, débiles… era como entregarles al Señor Tenebroso en bandeja de plata. Y, sin embargo, cuando creyó que no encontraría una parte positiva, la idea apareció en su mente de forma brillante: podían terminar su entrenamiento en el pasado, bajo la tutela de su 'yo' de esa época. Estar lo más protegidos posible bajo su amparo en ese tiempo revuelto, sin la amenaza de Voldemort tras los pasos de Harry.

- Muy bien… en ese caso iréis vosotros. La señorita Weasley también os acompañará, es peligroso para ella permanecer en esta época.- añadió después de meditarlo arduamente. Los cuatro Gryffindors sonrieron con sinceridad e ilusión: en el tiempo que llevaban en el cuartel se habían sentido como cargas inútiles, como un estorbo. A su alrededor todos ayudaban, incluso Fred y George y, sin embargo, ellos tenían que quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando sentados e impotentes a que la Orden llegara después de otra batalla con los mortífagos.- Subid arriba para preparar el equipaje. Yo arreglaré todo el papeleo pertinente para que seáis alumnos en prácticas de enfermería.

La voz apremiante del viejo director hizo que los cuatro muchachos saliesen más rápido de la cocina, dejando a los adultos discutiendo sobre la decisión del Director; el licántropo se mostraba gravemente preocupado por ellos, sobre todo por Harry, y los señores Weasley también se encontraban intranquilos por la salud de sus hijos pequeños. No obstante, los muchachos subieron las escaleras con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Va a ser alucinante! Podré ver a mis padres en carne y hueso, por fin…- comenzó Harry emocionado. Ron, igualmente excitado continuó:

- Y también podremos fastidiar a Snape y todos esos Slytherins.- Hermione frunció el entrecejo; era su primera misión para la Orden, y aunque no era oficial, aumentar el odio de Snape no era lo que buscaban. Les estaban confiando algo muy importante, y ella no quería perderlo.

- Chicos… recordad por qué vamos a ir al pasado, ¿vale?- las sonrisas de ambos muchachos desaparecieron por momentos mientras las palabras del director acudían a sus mentes.

- ¡Hermione, no seas aguafiestas!- se quejo Ron con voz infantil.- Por una vez que podemos fastidiarle sin que nos baje puntos…

- Tenemos que convencerle para que esté del lado de la luz desde el principio, no empujarle hacia Voldemort.- les refresco al memoria la castaña. Ginny, a su lado, se mostro más suave con los chicos.

- No le podemos hacer muchas travesuras… pero si va para largo, habrá que divertirse.- la mirada sugerente de la pelirroja arrancó una sonrisa traviesa a los varones y una mirada ofendida a Hermione, que se limitó a suspirar ruidosamente. Sin más que decirles, empezó a subir las escaleras sintiéndose claramente decepcionada: estaban trabajando para la Orden, el sueño de Ron y Harry, iban a ir todos juntos al pasado, y ellos solo pensaban en lo que le iban a hacer a Snape. Realmente pensaban hacer algo sumamente cobarde, algo que, con total seguridad, haría el involucrado.

- Vamos Mione, no te enfades…- empezó Ron con la voz cansina. Ella le quería, pero el pelirrojo era demasiado corto de luces y no lo veía, aun cuando ella pasaba minutos enteros mirándole. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había caído bajo los efectos del amor, ni cómo había podido enamorarse de alguien con tan poco tacto y tan dispar de ella. Pero simplemente había sucedido. El momento en que se había dado cuenta había sido ni más ni menos que cuando les había visto besándose a él y a Lavender. Repentinamente había sentido como el estómago se encogía y una rabia sorda subía por su pecho hasta instalarse en su garganta, y simplemente se había marchado de la Sala Común.

Los cuatro amigos subieron con rapidez ansiosos, cada cual por sus propios motivos, y abriendo con fuerza la puerta de su dormitorio, sacaron las valijas para empezar a empacar su equipaje. Mientras lo hacían, empezaron a hablar sobre asuntos banales, intentando relajarse y desprenderse de la tensión que acumulaban inconscientemente, procurando sonreír y formar un ambiente distendido, pero, no obstante, el nerviosismo se podía palpar en el aire.

Albus Dumbledore entró en la estancia con suavidad, mirándoles con seriedad; Hermione miró a sus amigos, que mostraban una faceta seria, y se dijo a sí misma: 'Ahora se dan cuenta de la trascendencia de la operación'. Sin perder el tiempo, el viejo director extendió un papel doblado a Harry y, cuando lo hubo agarrado, dijo:

- Este papel contiene las instrucciones que debe seguir mi alter ego en su época; es imprescindible que lo conservéis intacto.- Harry asintió con la cabeza, guardándose el documento en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.- Muy bien, ahora escúchenme con atención: es sumamente importante que recuerden ciertos datos sobre Severus, para poder acercaros mejor a él.- los muchachos asintieron con firmeza.- Os voy a mandar justo su séptimo año y, según me dijo él mismo, a principios de ese curso le ofrecieron al posibilidad de unirse a los mortífagos, pero no aceptó hasta Junio de ese mismo año. Por lo tanto tenéis nueve meses para convencerle.- Un corto asentimiento de los chicos hizo que continuara.- El verano anterior su padre muggle mató a su madre, así que es importante que ese tema no se maneje.

- ¿Cómo va a unirse a nosotros si odia a los muggles, director?- pregunto Harry, extrañado.

- Tenéis que hacerle cambiar de opinión.- tras una breve pausa, continuó - Lucius Malfoy y él son muy amigos, por lo que debéis aprovechar las escasas oportunidades en las que se queda solo.

- ¿Nada más, señor? - preguntó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos de vacilación. El anciano le miró meditando su respuesta y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza, preguntando:

-¿Ya están preparados, entonces?- las expresiones serias de los cuatro amigos se rompieron al instante, mientras una sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Al ver su emoción, el director no pudo más que sonreír levemente, a la par que proponía.- Id a despediros de los demás… en cinco minutos os vais.

Rápidamente, los cuatro amigos bajaron las escaleras. En la entrada de la lóbrega casa les esperaban diferentes personas, todas ellas con una expresión preocupada y ensombrecida. La guerra había hecho mella en todos, y su determinación caía por momentos. Tan pronto como llegaron, Harry se lanzó a los brazos del licántropo ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ron y Ginny fueron acogidos calurosamente por su familia, y todos se fundieron en un abrazo que intentaba imprimir fuerzas. Y, de repente, Hermione se vio sola, parada en medio de todas esas personas, las cuales no se preocupaban por ella.

Su parte racional le decía que era lo lógico: Ron y Ginny estaban con su familia, y Harry estaba con la persona que más se había parecido a un padre para él. Y sin embargo, ella no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar, nadie que le hiciese sentir querida. Se empezó a sentir triste, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no debía, hasta que la señora Weasley, empática como solo una madre lo es, la arrastró hasta el abrazo familiar, uniéndola a éste y, en su interior, sintió una ola de gratitud al verse aceptada por la familia de la persona a la que amaba.

No obstante, todo lo bueno en esta vida es breve, por lo que el abrazo se terminó demasiado pronto para la castaña. Se separaron de sus seres queridos con cierta reticencia a la llamada del director, y le siguieron hasta una sala aparte. Una vez allí, el hombre les miró con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

- Sabéis muy bien que, de no ser imprescindible, no tendríais que marcharos. Pero lo hago por vuestra seguridad,- su mirada recayó sobre Harry - y porque podéis ayudar a la Orden enormemente. Es importante que os concentréis en vuestro cometido; tendréis solo nueve meses para convencerle, para acercaros a él y hacerle desistir de la idea de la pureza de sangre. Solo una oportunidad - dijo con seriedad el anciano. Tras una pausa, añadió.- Muy bien, ahora os tenéis que colocar el giratiempo; uno para todos. Cuando hayáis terminado la misión, solo tendréis que decírselo a mi alter ego de esa época, él os proporcionará todas las instrucciones necesarias para regresar.

Con un corto asentimiento, los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí, mientras el equipaje se introducía por arte de magia en una bolsa de pelo marrón que el anciano director entregó a Hermione. Inspirando con fuerza para relajarse, Harry y Ginny se dieron la mano, provocando una punzada en el interior de la castaña. Ella anhelaba poder hacer eso con Ron, poder besarle y probar el sabor de su boca. Dumbledore avanzó hasta ellos con seguridad y pasó el cordel de plata del pequeño objeto dorado por sus cabezas, y finalmente, activó el mecanismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

… Con un corto asentimiento, los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí, mientras el equipaje se introducía por arte de magia en una bolsa de pelo marrón que el anciano director entregó a Hermione. Inspirando con fuerza para relajarse, Harry y Ginny se dieron la mano, provocando una punzada en el interior de la castaña. Ella anhelaba poder hacer eso con Ron, poder besarle y probar el sabor de su boca. Dumbledore avanzó hasta ellos con seguridad y pasó el cordel de plata del pequeño objeto dorado por sus cabezas, y finalmente, activó el mecanismo…

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; sus pupilas se dilataron al percibir la intensa luz blanca frente a su persona y, con un fogonazo rápido, se sintió flotar en el aire. Pudo sentir claramente la mano grande y varonil de Ronald agarrando fuertemente la suya, estrechándola y, al otro lado, la de Ginny, considerablemente más pequeña y femenina. No obstante, no podía vislumbrar nada frente a ella; la luz cegadora le impedía una correcta visión. Solamente fue cuestión de segundos que la luz se apagara de forma brusca y violenta, para dar paso a una imagen oscura, en tonos negros y grisáceos. Y finalmente, cuando todo a su alrededor parecía quedarse estático, la visión de la castaña se nubló completamente, desmayándose.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la blancura del lugar en el que se encontraba la deslumbró. Sus ojos parpadearon nerviosos durante unos instantes, hasta que se acostumbraron a la luz, y finalmente, pudo observar a su alrededor: se encontraba reposando sobre una cama de sábanas blancas.

Sus rizos de color chocolate se hallaban desparramados sobre la almohada, según pudo ver al girar la cabeza. La habitación era cuadrada, y estaba separada de las demás camillas por biombos de plástico blanco. Por la ventana, la cual estaba situada encima de su cabeza, entraban los rayos de Sol tímidos, inundando la habitación de un color pálido que resaltaba el blanco de las paredes. Suspiró tranquila; estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. No obstante, su paz se rompió cuando una voz profunda y grave dijo:

- Buenos días - por unos segundos pensó que le hablaba su antiguo profesor de Defensa y, en seguida, giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia el chico que había pronunciado tales palabras. Y no falló; un muchacho de cabellos negros y grasientos, con la tez extremadamente pálida y ojos negros le daba la bienvenida a los setenta.

- Buenos… días - murmuró Hermione para el cuello de su camisa, preocupada. Era a él a quien tenían que convencer; y una conversación en la enfermería después de un traumatismo grave y sin estar en su mejor condición podía resultar… reveladora para el muchacho.

- Yo me llamo Severus Snape… ¿tú?- la muchacha se quedo estática en su sitio, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados: le estaba preguntando su nombre. Si le decía el verdadero, en el futuro sospecharía… pero tampoco sabía cuál inventarse, así que, sin pensar en posibles consecuencias, dijo esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza:

- Hermione Granger. ¿Qué me ha pasado?- preguntó tras unos segundos de indecisión.

- Esperaba que tú me lo explicaras. Junto a tus amigos, apareciste de la nada en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido. Os encontré allí por pura casualidad; estabais todos desmayados.- respondió él con un deje de reproche en la voz. Sus ojos, oscuros y ligeramente hundidos, brillaron por la curiosidad. Hermione, no obstante, se quedó sin palabras; tenía que encontrar una coartada decente y que sus amigos le siguieran la corriente si no es que ya le habían contado al muchacho.

- Oh, yo, bueno…- empezó a balbucear incoherencias y, antes de que pudiera decir alguna oración coherente, la puerta de madera blanca se volvió a abrir, esta vez con fuerza, como si el que hubiese realizado esa acción estuviese muy seguro de ello. Y, por la abertura que había dejado la puerta, entró un muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos de color metálico, piel de porcelana y una sonrisa arrogante y bella al mismo tiempo.

- Buenos días, Severus. ¿Quién es tu bella acompañante?- preguntó sin rodeos con una voz grave y varonil. Los ojos metálicos se clavaron en los de su compañero, que apartó la mirada y dijo en un susurro:

- Hermione Granger.- tras una pausa, levantó la mirada del suelo y, con seriedad, les presentó - Lucius Malfoy, esta es Hermione Granger; Hermione Granger, este es Lucius Malfoy.

- Encantada de conocerte, Hermione.- susurró el rubio mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de la castaña, que no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida. Así que, entonces, este chico tan parecido a Draco Malfoy, era su padre… el mismo que no se separaba de Snape. Sí, Dumbledore tenía razón - pensó Hermione - parece que estén unidos físicamente, no le ha dado ni un momento de intimidad. Sus ojos castaños se unieron en una intensa mirada con los oscuros de su compañero, que parecía bastante inseguro y, finalmente, apartó la mirada hacia su amigo, que le miraba iracundo. Lucius se giró hacia su compañero y, sin mirarle siquiera, le tomó de su muñeca y empezó a caminar hacia la salida a paso firme, arrastrándolo prácticamente.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al verles irse; Lucius se había comportado muy bien, aunque sabía que, al ser sangrelimpia, el protocolo lo regía, pero, al final, simplemente había parecido enfadado por algo que la chica no llegaba a entender. No obstante, recordó la mirada de Snape al cruzarse con Lucius; parecía incómodo y algo preocupado, y en el fondo de su mirada pudo divisar el miedo, aunque no sabía el porqué de esas sensaciones.

Durante unos minutos más, la muchacha siguió pensando sobre su reciente conversación, pero, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, decidió levantarse e ir a por sus amigos y, especialmente a por Ron, a quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazar. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, una jovencísima Señora Pomfrey le saludó, y empezó a informarle sobre sus compañeros de misión, los cuales hacia poco se habían levantado. Sin responder a las acuciantes preguntas de la mujer, partió por el pasillo de la enfermería hasta las distintas habitaciones en las que estaban sus amigos.

Después de haber entrado en dos de ellas sin encontrar a nadie, solamente las mantas de la cama blanca deshechas, abrió la tercera puerta, hallando en su interior a Ron, Ginny y Harry. Estos dos últimos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, abrazándose, mientras Ron se sentaba en una silla de visitas, mirando por la ventana. Al entrar ella, todas las miradas se dirigieron a su persona y Hermione, feliz de estar otra vez con sus amigos, sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal estáis? Nos desmayamos todos al llegar a esta época - dijo un poco preocupada Hermione. Parecían estar sanos al igual que ella, pero su piel estaba un poco más pálida, y Ginny tenía un vendaje en la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto ceñudo Ron. Sus ojos, de una agradable color cielo se posaron sobre los suyos y Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

- Me lo dijo…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Harry, impaciente, preguntó:

- ¿Quién?

- Snape - a su alrededor, los muchachos palidecieron notablemente.- Fue él el que nos encontró en el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó horrorizado Harry. No podía evitar sentir cierto miedo ante la perspectiva de que fuese justamente Snape quien les hubiera encontrado, aunque siguiese sintiendo el mismo asco y odio hacia el futuro mortífago. No obstante, la castaña, que había entablado conversación con él y no le había parecido tan malo como aparentaba, no sentía el odio de la misma forma que su amigo; se había suavizado un poco, consecuencia de su preparación mental para hablar con él y fingir felicidad.

- Y con Malfoy - añadió, con un deje de desprecio en la voz. Al fin y al cabo, una leona odia a las serpientes traicioneras como ese par de amigos.- Le dije mi verdadero nombre, pero todavía no tenemos coartadas para explicar nuestra repentina aparición en Hogwarts. Creo que no le caí mal, no lo suficiente como para que no quiera volver a hablarme.

- Bien, está bien…- dijo con voz débil Ginny, recostando su cabeza adolorida sobre el hombro de su novio. Ron, sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada incomodo hacia la ventana. Por un tiempo, los muchachos se quedaron en silencio, meditando, hasta que la pelirroja preguntó lo que todos pensaban.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- No lo sé, Ginny…-respondió Harry, después de un suspiro cansado.- Por el momento deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore y darle las instrucciones que dejó el de nuestra época para él.

Y, tal como Harry lo dijo, los cuatro amigos se levantaron con rapidez y salieron de la sala en silencio. Por el camino, Hermione les notó tensos, y no podía evitar sentirse ella también inquieta; estaban en una época que no era suya, y aunque estaban juntos, sabían que no podrían hablar de nada de su tiempo, que ahora todo serían secretos entre ellos cuatro. También pudo percibir la mirada nerviosa de Harry escudriñando a los alumnos, intentando divisar a sus padres, pero falló en el intento, y pronto llegaron a la majestuosa gárgola que flanqueaba el paso al despacho del Director Dumbledore.

Cuando pararon frente a la gárgola, se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer y, tras unos instantes de indecisión, observaron perplejos como la gárgola de oro se movía, dejándoles pasar. Sin perder un segundo, Hermione se subió a uno de los múltiples peldaños giratorios, y pronto su acción fue repetida por sus amigos, que subieron con ella. Una vez llegaron ante la puerta de madera gruesa de roble del despacho, Harry sacó el papel doblado con las instrucciones del Dumbledore de su época del bolsillo y, llamando previamente, giró el pomo metálico de la puerta.

- Buenos días, señores, señoritas.- saludo con educación un Albus Dumbledore rejuvenecido desde detrás de su escritorio. La habitación, de forma circular, era casi idéntica a la que tenía en su tiempo, y Hermione se maravilló al ver la habitación del director, y la cantidad de objetos extraños que poseía en los diferentes estantes.- ¿Quiénes son?

- Emmmmm… yo… bueno…- empezó a balbucear Harry y, después de unos momentos de inseguridad, avanzó hasta el escritorio y dejó el pergamino doblado sobre la mesa. Los ojos del Director le escrutaron con insistencia y frialdad y Hermione, a pesar de que no le miraba a ella, pudo sentir el poder que emanaba del anciano, así como el miedo y respeto que provocaba. No obstante, tras unos segundos más de conexión de miradas, el hombre bajó la vista hacia el pergamino y lo leyó con los ojos brillantes.

- Entiendo su situación, señores… Potter, Weasley y Granger.- dijo leyendo el texto.- En el escrito no se especifica los motivos de su vuelta al pasado, por lo que deduzco que no me conviene saberlo.- Hizo una pausa dramática.- El siguiente punto a tratar es el de su estancia en Hogwarts… ¿Dónde piensan estacionarse? ¿Tienen alguna preferencia de Casa?

- Sí…- empezó a decir Ron con los ojos brillantes. No obstante, antes de que pudiera continuar la frase, Hermione le cortó.

- No deberíamos ir allí… sabes para que hemos venido aquí, solo lo fastidiaría de forma definitiva el estar allí.- Hablar crípticamente resultaba una tarea ardua para Hermione, a la cual le parecía algo sumamente difícil. Pero Ron, haciendo alarde de su brillantez mental, entendió a la perfección lo que quería decir y. en respuesta, dijo indignado:

- ¿No pensaras convivir con… esos?- preguntó con un deje de desprecio en la voz. Hermione posó sus ojos marrones en los de sus amigos gradualmente; todos parecían de acuerdo con Ronald.

- Al menos ir a una casa intermedia…- murmuro Ginny, todavía débil por el golpe. Esa idea fue acogida por todos, y finalmente, decidieron Ravenclaw como lugar de estacionamiento. Cuando el Director abrió la boca para seguir hablando con los muchachos, un golpe sordo le hizo mirar a la puerta. Otro golpe, un grito, una chica intentando mantener el orden, y repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver las figuras de dos muchachos, que pronto cayeron sobre el mullido suelo tapizado de la sala, golpeándose sin saber de alguien que no fuera su enemigo.

- ¡Parad ya!- chilló nerviosa una pelirroja que entró por la puerta, mirándoles con enfado. A Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón; era Lily Evans, la madre de Harry. Con rapidez, su vista se clavó en su amigo de ojos verdes, que miraba con fascinación a la mujer. No obstante, su mirada se desvió cuando el director levanto la varita y hechizo al que en ese momento se encontraba encima de su oponente, empujándolo mágicamente contra la pared opuesta.

- ¿Qué sucede, señorita Evans?- la voz del director recayó sobre los presentes con un deje de mal humor.

- Se estaban peleando como siempre y no paraban, así que los traje aquí. Rompieron varias sillas con sus hechizos, señor.- dijo con un tono educado la chica pelirroja, y Hermione la vio clavar sus ojos en sus amigos y ella misma.

- ¡Me intentaron atacar sus estúpidos amigos mortífagos!- dijo con tono de reproche uno de los chicos. El cabello de color negro con tonos azulados caía graciosamente sobre su frente, y sus facciones, suaves, estaban rematadas por dos perlas azules como ojos y una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera. Inmediatamente, Hermione lo identificó como Sirius Black.

- Señor Black, debería medir sus palabras.- dijo con tono conciliador el director. La mirada de los dos muchachos, Lily y Sirius, se dirigieron al tercero. Y a Hermione no le sorprendió ver a Severus Snape allí, con un labio partido y la mirada inexpresiva, sin brillo, muerta. Miraba al suelo como si este fuera lo más fascinante del mundo y en ningún momento se atrevió a levantar los ojos de sus propias zapatillas sucias y desgastadas. Sirius arrugó el entrecejo y, sintiéndose molesto, le provocó.

- ¿Qué pasa, no vas a defender a tus amigos sangrelimpia, Quejicus?- no obstante, el aludido no se dio por enterado y siguió mirando el suelo. Lentamente, su mano izquierda se levantó y, con la punta de sus dedos, se tocó el labio lastimado con delicadeza.

- Están castigados ambos: señor Snape, irá a hablar con el profesor Slughorn; Sirius, tú irás con Hagrid. Y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y Gryffindor.- sentencio así el profesor Dumbledore con voz fría. Hermione vio a los tres muchachos salir y frunció el ceño; sabía que, desde pequeño, Snape siempre había sido de las personas que llevan siempre la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de sí mismo hasta la medula. Por eso mismo, no entendía a qué venía eso de callarse todos esos comentarios ofensivos que seguro tenía en la punta de la lengua. Una vez la puerta se cerró, volvieron a la conversación.

- Muy bien, después de esta pequeña interrupción… ¿por dónde iba?- se pregunto a sí mismo. Un breve vistazo al pergamino hizo que se acordara.- Aquí también dice que debo entrenaros… ¿Qué os parece venir cada mañana a mi despacho para empezar?- un asentimiento de cabeza general dejó el tema zanjado.- Bien; ahora tendremos que hablar de sus apellidos: Granger puede quedarse tal cual esta, pero Weasley y Potter son de familias sangre pura que tienen a sus hijos en el colegio. ¿Qué les parece, señores Weasley, el apellido Wessel?- los pelirrojos asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.- Bien, ahora usted, señor Potter…¿Potier le parece bien?

- Sí señor.- afirmó Harry. Hermione les miró extrañada: sus nombres, con esos apellidos falsos, sonaban grotescos. No obstante, se limito a sonreír, intentando transmitirles un poco de calor.

Una vez dicho esto, los muchachos inclinaron la cabeza como señal de reverencia, y tras una pequeña despedida, Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con lentitud, bajó los escalones siguiendo a sus amigos, que caminaban pensativos, delante suyo. Una vez llegaron abajo, la gárgola de oro les cedió el paso y los alumnos que se encontraban paseando por ese pasillo se giraron para mirarles con curiosidad mal reprimida.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

…Una vez dicho esto, los muchachos inclinaron la cabeza como señal de reverencia, y tras una pequeña despedida, Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con lentitud, bajó los escalones siguiendo a sus amigos, que caminaban pensativos, delante suyo. Una vez llegaron abajo, la gárgola de oro les cedió el paso y los alumnos que se encontraban paseando por ese pasillo se giraron para mirarles con curiosidad mal reprimida…

Las sienes de Hermione empezaban a palpitar por el dolor de cabeza que, desde hacia varios minutos, se había instalado en ella. Llevaba toda la mañana pensando en alguna estrategia para acercarse al futuro mortífago y a su amigo, pero ninguna cuadraba como un acto natural, sin tener que fingir demasiado. Se pasó la mano por la frente, mientras observaba a su amigo Harry escudriñar el pasillo en busca de su padre. Hermione, como mujer observadora que era, no había podido evitar fijarse en la mirada del moreno hacia su madre: sorpresa y admiración intercaladas en sus orbes esmeraldas. Las mismas que traían de cabeza a su mejor amiga, Ginny, que no podía dejar de mirarlo amorosamente.

Suspirando con fuerza, se preguntó mentalmente si ella también miraría como una idiota a Ronald; y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza. ¿Realmente ella era tan patética?- pensó con enfado.

Intentando despejar esos pensamientos de su mente obnubilada, Hermione Granger sacudió la cabeza como un perro, haciendo que la maraña de pelo que eran sus rizos de color chocolate se enredaran un poco más, y sacando a todos de su evidente parálisis, agarró a Ginny del brazo y tiró de ella con suavidad en dirección a la enfermería, donde empezarían sus prácticas.

Detrás de las dos mujeres, los muchachos pronto salieron de su trance y empezaron a caminar con soltura, hasta situarse a su altura. Hermione miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo Harry, que agarraba con fuerza la mano de Ginny, y ella recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro del moreno. Hermione volvió a suspirar como una enamorada: deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara el día en que ella fuera Ginny y Ron fuese Harry.

Abstraídos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, empezaron a caminar con parsimonia por aquellos pasillos que tanto conocían, ante las miradas de disimulada curiosidad de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Tal parecía un sueño, un agradable sueño donde nadie reconocía a Harry, donde no había un Voldemort acechando tras cada esquina del colegio, en el cual se respiraba la tranquilidad y la paz aparentes que no había en su tiempo turbulento y violento.

Hermione suspiró por enésima vez en ese día; su mirada extraviada y húmeda posada sobre el frío suelo de piedra gris delataba su actitud soñadora, con la mente volando muy, muy lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo, navegando en el mar de los deseos y las ilusiones. Se imaginaba a sí misma tomada de la mano de Ronald, mientras se besaban apasionadamente en una esquina apartada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Mas, no obstante, se obligó a bajar de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad cuando, en un tiempo relativamente corto para ella, llegaron a la enfermería del colegio.

Las blancas paredes de la estancia les dieron la bienvenida con sobriedad e indiferencia, mientras el suelo de fría piedra gris terminaba con un corte seco y abrupto para dar paso a unas pequeñas baldosas relucientes que refulgían con brillo propio bañadas por la luz del astro Rey, el Sol. La sala, alargada, poseía una fila de biombos de color blanco brillante a ambos lados de la puerta de doble hoja de madera gruesa, que se extendía cubriendo las dos terceras partes de la estancia, conformando en el centro de la misma un pasillo ancho. En la última parte, más alejada de la entrada, las paredes y tabiques de piedra dura y fría se alzaban hasta el alto techo, dividiendo la zona en secciones, que coincidían con habitaciones dobles o individuales para pacientes que necesitan discreción o para los que se quedan una temporada larga en la enfermería.

Apenas Hermione había andado cuatro pasos introduciéndose en la estancia, en la cual se percibía un fuerte aroma a sanitario y hospital, cuando la enfermera, una jovencísima señorita recién salida del periodo de prácticas, con el cabello de color castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo escondida tras el sombrero pequeño de color blanco impoluto, les cortó el paso. Sus facciones, suaves y redondeadas, enmarcaban unos ojos circulares de un profundo color caramelo, una nariz pequeña y respingona, y unos pómulos altos, con mejillas rellenas e infantiles. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la mujer dijo:

- ¿Pero cómo se os ocurre iros de la enfermería sin avisar a nadie? Vamos, jovencitos, todos a las camillas, os tengo que revisar.- la orden fue tajante y directa, mas, sin embargo, Ron abrió los labios carnosos para discutir. Antes de que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran algún sonido, la enfermera exclamó - ¡Sin rechistar!

Hermione miró a sus amigos: todos ellos habían tenido la decencia de agachar la cabeza como símbolo de arrepentimiento ante la figura imponente y tirana de la enfermera. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír con añoranza al recordar a Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera en sus tiempos, con esa actitud dura que escondía la preocupación por todos y cada uno de los pacientes que trataba. Agotada por todo lo acontecido en ese día, Hermione se limitó a obedecer a la mujer y desplomarse con fuerza en la primera camilla desocupada, cerrando los ojos instantáneamente, para caer, finalmente, rendida a los pies de Morfeo.

El paso de la noche al día vino marcado por los fuertes rayos de Sol que, a pesar de ser Septiembre, entraban por las ventanas de cristal transparente. La fuerte sensación luminosa golpeó con violencia en los párpados de Hermione Granger que, segundos después, se abrieron con lentitud, enfocando su mirada al techo blanco de la estancia. Una vez más, había pasado la noche en la enfermería, por lo que pudo deducir observando el blanco impoluto de las paredes y suelo. Cerró los ojos, suspirando con pesadez, sintiendo aun sus miembros cansados y entumecidos. Y, una vez más, la misma voz suave y sedosa le sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Buenos días, Hermione Granger - los ojos de la aludida se abrieron como acto reflejo, dirigiendo su vista a su diestra, donde Severus Snape la miraba con curiosidad mal reprimida desde una silla. Como el día anterior, la muchacha boqueó cohibida; tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con sus palabras, no dejar que conociera más información que la que le correspondía. Pero, sin embargo, en su mente apareció un gran interrogante: ¿Por qué siempre que despertaba estaba allí el muchacho, su antiguo profesor? Extrañada ante su conducta, decidió seguir la misma pauta del día anterior:

- Buenos días, Snape.- la muchacha de cabellos castaños rezó para que su voz no sonase muy cortante, pero no pareció que al moreno le molestara, ya que solamente se limitó a alzar las cejas con sorpresa.

- ¿Tan pronto y enfadada? No me has dado tiempo a fastidiarte.- su tono irónico dejaba entrever que estaba de buen humor.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No estoy enfadada…Es solo que…- las palabras enmudecieron en sus labios; no sabía que decir a ciencia cierta. ¿Por qué podría estar enfadada aparentemente? Revisó con rapidez sus memorias del primer despertar en esa época y, finalmente, lo encontró: Lucius Malfoy.- Tu amigo no me cayó precisamente bien.

- Fue un poco brusco, a decir verdad, pero Lucius es así.- por unos momentos, Hermione pudo ver los ojos del muchacho girar en dirección a la pantalla blanca de forma nerviosa, y, finalmente, se clavaron en los suyos de color café con intensidad.- Necesito hablar contigo y tus… amigos, en un lugar privado.

- ¿Hablar?- el ceño de la castaña se frunció en seña de concentración, mientras apartaba la mirada, posándola en la colcha de color blanco impoluto.

- Sí, hablar. ¿A qué hora os vendría bien?- Hermione no pudo evitar empezar a sentir pánico en el momento en que vio la satisfacción escrita e sus ojos, grabada a fuego. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba pétreo, sin emoción alguna, mientras las yemas de sus dedos se tocaban, con los antebrazos apoyados en las piernas y el cuerpo encorvado. Hermione tragó saliva, mientras su cerebro pensaba con rapidez; tarde o temprano le tendrían que enfrentar, fuera lo que fuese que tuviera que decirles. Respiró hondo, no obstante, antes de hablar.

- A las siete de la tarde estaría bien.- Los ojos oscuros de Hermione siguieron con la mirada el cabeceo del muchacho de cabellos grasos, que se limitó a añadir.

- En el pasillo del tercer piso, entonces.- Sin más que decir, el muchacho se levantó, mostrándose cuan alto y delgado era y, tras un último vistazo, salió por el espacio entre las pantallas blancas, perdiéndose de tras de ellas. En cuanto las puertas de doble hoja de gran grosor se cerraron, la muchacha cerró los ojos, dejándose caer con un suspiro ahogado.

No obstante, el momento de tranquilidad no le duró mucho tiempo; varios segundos más tarde, las voces inconfundibles de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos, mientras saludaban con frialdad a alguien que sabía a ciencia cierta que era Snape. Y, después, las risas estruendosas de los muchachos, que hicieron que Hermione se levantase de inmediato de la camilla incómoda y abriese con precipitación la puerta gruesa de madera de roble, escuchando la última parte de la conversación nada agradable de sus amigos con Snape.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a tu Amo, Snape?- la voz gruesa de Ron llego a sus oídos, mientras Harry y Ginny reían sin disimulo. No obstante, el aludido se limitó a respirar hondo, apretando las mandíbulas visiblemente, mientras, con rostro inexpresivo, giraba sobre su eje, para alejarse en dirección contraria, encontrándose de golpe con su 'Amo', Lucius, y Hermione, que se limitó a mirar reprobadoramente a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- la voz autoritaria de Lucius resonó por el pasillo, mientras su mano se apoyaba en el hombro de Snape, en señal de protección. Su pose aristocrática, unida a la mirada helada que les dirigía a sus amigos y su voz autoritaria, hacían de él un hombre que respetar. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que el moreno diría todo al rubio, pero, lanzándoles una última mirada a los Gryffindors, miró al prefecto de Slytherin y respondió:

- Nada… vámonos, Lucius.- reculando el movimiento, sorteó al rubio, que dejó caer su mano del hombro de su amigo con un suspiro y, tras una última mirada de desprecio, siguió al moreno con reticencia. Hermione dejó ir el aire que había retenido involuntariamente en sus pulmones cuando ambas serpientes les dieron la espalda. No obstante, la voz de Harry, teñida por el odio y la burla, hizo que ambos muchachos se girasen con rapidez.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenéis miedo de dar la cara, serpientes asquerosas?- Las miradas de desprecio de los Slytherin no se hicieron de rogar y, en cuestión de segundos, las varitas de los contrincantes se encontraban en sus respectivas manos.

Y el duelo comenzó con un movimiento de muñeca de Malfoy, lanzando un hechizo que casi choca contra Ginny, de no ser por el escudo de su novio. Rápidamente, los Gryffindors se recompusieron, y los dos pelirrojos y Harry atacaron con fuerza e intensidad a sus enemigos. La pelea siguió por varios minutos más, silenciosa para evitar que prefectos, alumnos o profesores, acudieran al pasillo, y Hermione, dubitativa, no se introdujo en el duelo. Su cabeza, por una parte, le decía que se pusiera del lado de Snape, sería beneficioso para ganarse su confianza. Pero, su corazón, puramente Gryffindor y enamorado, le decía lo contrario: que ayudara a Ron y a sus amigos a derrotar a esas asquerosas serpientes.

La castaña fue testigo de los silenciosos hechizos que volaban por el corredor y, sobre todo, de la habilidad del joven Snape, que sobresalía por encima de la de su amigo, eclipsándole por completo. Mientras que Lucius era un mago del promedio, y quizás un poco por encima de él, Snape parecía tener una larga experiencia en duelos mágicos, dejando aparte la cantidad ingente de maldiciones que sabía, lo que le hacia un hueso duro de roer, por lo que el combate parecía bastante igualado.

Hasta que llegaron ellos. Por detrás de sus amigos, Hermione vio aparecer a la que, en ese tiempo, era la pandilla de Slytherin. Parecía un grupo bastante numeroso, y, entre las serpientes, fue capaz de identificar a Bellatrix Black, una chica alta, de piernas kilométricas y excesivamente bella, junto a su hermana Narcisa, que parecía el prototipo de rubia, con la piel y ojos claros. Crabbe y Goyle, los gorilas guardaespaldas de Malfoy padre, eran idénticos a sus hijos. Del resto del contingente, no pudo identificar a ningún mortífago que les hubiera atacado en su época actual.

Como buenos Slytherins, rastreros y tramposos, salieron de las sombras al auxilio de sus compañeros y, ya de paso, a la caza de estudiantes idiotas. Bellatrix fue la primera en lanzar un hechizo, que impactó dolorosamente en la espalda de Harry, lanzándolo al suelo, a menos de un metro de los pies del muchacho de cabellos grasos y nariz prominente. El efecto sorpresa hizo que, los dos Weasley a la par, giraran su cabeza hacia atrás, para mirar con expresión anonadada a los Slytherin, que reían con fuerza.

Y, cómo no, Lucius Malfoy no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de oro: con una expresión malvada en el rostro, hizo un giro rápido de muñeca y, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, Hermione fue muda testigo de cómo el rayo rojizo impactaba contra el pecho de su amado Ronald, que cayó de espaldas varios metros mas allá, excesivamente cerca del tumulto de serpientes. Y, repentinamente, Ginny quedo sola entre los hijos de Salazar y sintió miedo de lo que esas expresiones de maldad demencial auguraban. El rubio platinado dirigió su mirada penetrantemente fría a la muchacha, y, en pocos segundos, la había atrapado entre su cuerpo musculoso y la pared, agarrándola de las muñecas con fuerza.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Lucius acarició con repugnante lentitud la mejilla pecosa de Ginny, y Hermione decidió que era el momento de actuar, perdida la sorpresa inicial. Observó al pelirrojo; el zapato negro de Bellatrix se apoyaba ligeramente contra su nuez, impidiéndole levantarse, mientras la morena miraba con aburrimiento la varita de Ron, rodándola entre sus dedos. Su mirada se dirigió esta vez a Harry, el novio de Ginny: con un brusco puntapié por cortesía de Snape, la varita del moreno había salido disparada sin dirección fija, lejos de sus manos.

Respirando profundamente, decidió entrar en escena, empujando con todas sus fuerzas al rubio y sacando la varita, a la par que decía:

- Déjala en paz, Malfoy.- el desprecio en su voz no quedo en ningún momento disimulado; mientras miraba al aludido con furia retenida en la mirada. No obstante, el prefecto de Slytherin no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando la punta de la varita de madera de Hermione tembló, a escasos centímetros de su garganta. Y, antes de que pudiera decir ningún sarcasmo, Snape le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos de aquí?- su voz, ponzoñosa, hizo que todos y cada uno de los presentes allí girara su cabeza hacia él. Lucius y sus amigos sonrieron con malicia y burla a partes iguales, antes de decir:

- ¿No quieres divertirte, Sev?- los labios finos del aludido se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida, cuando dijo con malicia:

- Puede que tu reloj no funcione, pero quedan cinco minutos para la próxima clase.- Dicho esto, empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, mientras añadía con sorna en su voz.- No creo que el prefecto perfecto quiera llegar tarde a pociones, ¿no, Lu?

La serpiente rubia no pudo evitar que el rubor acudiera a sus mejillas, tiñéndose de un gracioso color rojizo, mientras soltaba las manos de la pelirroja con lentitud, a la par que las demás serpientes reían en voz baja, entre dientes. Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que, por más cruel que fuera con todos, ese Snape tenía su sentido del humor, aunque bastante oculto, mientras miraba a los Slytherin pasar por delante suyo con sonrisas burlonas. Y, antes de que doblaran el pasillo, pudo ver como Lucius pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, acercándole más hacia sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**LEAN y luego comento =D**

Chapter 4:

La serpiente rubia no pudo evitar que el rubor acudiera a sus mejillas, tiñéndose de un gracioso color rojizo, mientras soltaba las manos de la pelirroja con lentitud, a la par que las demas serpientes reian en voz baja, entre dientes. Y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que, por mas cruel que fuera con todos, ese Snape tenia su sentido del humor, aunque bastante oculto, mientras miraba a los slytherins pasar por delante suyo con sonrisas burlonas. Y, antes de que doblaran el pasillo, pudo ver como Lucius pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, acercandole mas hacia si.

Aunque apenas fue una milesima de segundo, su mirada de color café bajo desde su espalda enclenque hasta su trasero, y, en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, un intenso rubor subio a sus mejillas, mientras sentia su piel arder por la vergüenza. Sus ojos bajaron hasta toparse con el suelo empedrado, y rapidamente volvio a la realidad, girando sobre su eje para ayudar a sus amigos. A ninguno de sus amigos les extraño que Hermione empezase a ayudar a Ron; Harry y Ginny se habian dado cuenta tiempo atrás de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo y, como buenos gryffindors que eran, habian aceptado sus repentinos silencios cuando su mirada se posaba en Ron, y, en ese momento, no tuvieron mas opcion que resignarse al verla avanzar hacia el pelirrojo para socorrerle a el antes.

Hermione se acerco con rapidez al objeto de sus fantasias, y, su preocupación hasta ese momento al verle tirado en el suelo se esfumo por completo, mientras su pecoso amigo se levantaba a duras penas, con una mueca de desagradado en su rostro, que se profundizo cuando la vio, haciendo que el corazon de la castaña se retorciese en su caja torácica. A pesar de que lo amaba con cada particula de su ser, el comportamiento de Ron era demasiado infantil, y, a veces, Hermione se preguntaba los motivos que le habian hecho escoger a ese muchacho rudo y quejica como recipiente de sus deseos, fantasias, e ilusiones. Sin embargo, al no encontrar nada en su mente, se repetia hasta el hartazgo que en el amor no se escoge a quien querer, como unico y ultimo consuelo.

Sus quejas no tardaron en llegar, clavandose en la mente de Hermione dolorosamente:

- ¿Por qué no nos has ayudado? ¡Pense que estabas con nosotros, y no con esos inmundos asesinos!- se habia levantado, y, con la cara enrojecida, gritaba y especulaba, agitando los brazos, mientras su mirada furibunda se clavaba en la marron de Hermione.- ¿Snape te dijo algo, te amenazo para que no hicieras nada?

- No, Ron… solamente intento acercarme a el para convencerle…- la voz de Hermione sono susurrada, para que nadie mas en ese pasillo pudiera oirles. Pero, como era usual en Ron, malinterpreto sus palabras, y enseguida salto en un repentino ataque de celos:

- ¿Asi que acercarte a el, eh? ¿Y lo siguiente que sera, ir de la manita con el? ¿Jugar a las muñecas con Snape y Malfoy?- ante la incipiente mirada de incomprensión por parte de la castaña, Ron se presuro a añadir en lenguaje soez.- ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo maricones que son? Seguro que van besandose por las esquinas…

- Vamos Ron, ni que Malfoy fuera a fijarse en ese espantapájaros…- dijo Harry, haciendoles reir a todos de inmediato, mientras conseguia que Ron se olvidase del tema con aparente rapidez. Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada, en la mente de Hermione resonaron con fuerza las palabras que le habia dedicado el susodicho en la enfermeria, y, inmediatamente, su piel empezo a palidecer, mientras recordaba vivamente la mirada satisfecha de Snape. Sintiendo la urgencia de contarselo a sus amigos, dijo con simpleza:

- Tengo que hablar con vosotros ya… vamos a un sitio mas intimo y os cuento.- su voz salio susurrante, mientras las miradas de sus amigos, puestas sobre ella, empezaban a denotar la alarma y la angustia que Hermione sentia en esos momentos. Sabiendo que en la enfermeria ya no tendrian la misma intimidad que el dia anterior, rapidamente buscaron un aula en desuso, y, tras unos minutos, la encontraron en el tercer piso.

A una velocidad inusitada, Harry abrio la puerta del aula, y, mirando su interior, entro. Pocos segundos despues, la mirada café de su amiga se choco contra un mar de sillas y pupitres de hierro, colocados sin orden, por doquier. Con indulgencia, Ginny puso su mano entre los omoplatos de la castaña y presiono sobre su espalda, obligandole a caminar hacia delante, debido a que Hermione se encontraba simplemente estatica, mirando sin ver la habitación olvidada en el castillo. Despues de dar un par de pasos, el ruido de la puerta chirriante al cerrarse hizo que saliera de su estupor y girase la cabeza hacia Ron, que se encontraba bloqueando la salida.

El interior de la cabeza de Hermione era un completo caos; ¿Qué planeaba Snape? ¿Por qué esa mirada? Las preguntas se sucedian dentro de su mente, mientras intentaba en vano darles una respuesta. Mas, sin embargo, lo unico que encontro que no pareciera minimamente hilarante como respuesta fue que el chico les hubiese descubierto. Pero eso no podia ser… Fruncio el ceño intentando encontrar otra respuesta a los enigmas, y finalmente, sentandose en una silla que cojeaba ligeramente, dijo preocupada:

- Snape quiere hablar con nosotros.- A pesar de la angustia que sentia en su interior, su voz no flaqueo en ningun momento, y, en cuestion de segundos, empezaron las preguntas:

- ¿Para que?- cuestiono Harry rudamente.

- ¿Cuándo?- fue la pregunta de Ron.

- ¿Sabes de que quiere hablarnos?- interrogo Ginny. Aturullada por las preguntas, Hermione empezo a contar lo sucedido:

- A las siete en el pasillo del Tercer Piso. No se que quiere de nosotros, pero temo que sea algo maligno.- dijo escuetamente. Las cejas alzadas de sus mejores amigos la recibieron en seguida; la ultima frase no les habia sentado muy bien, penso Hermione. Aunque, a decir verdad, Snape era un maldito misterio para la castaña, no sabia nunca hasta donde llegaria por sus deseos, como se comportaria, o, simplemente, desconocia sus habilidades.

- ¿De verdad crees que pueda estar tramando algo malo? No es como si tuviera mucho cerebro, y ni siquiera es mortifago, asi que…- dijo Harry, dejando la frase inacabada, pero, no obstante, todos sabian como acabarla. Hermione le miro, y, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, les previno a sus amigos:

- Puede que lo que dices sea verdad, Harry, pero no debemos subestimarle. Y mucho menos a sus amiguitos mortifagos.- añadio con asco. Unos segundos de silencio tenso en la sala, y, despues de mirarles a todos, dijo en voz baja, abatida.- Se trata de algo gordo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Hermione?- pregunto la pelirroja extrañada por su repentino abatimiento. Hermione la miro con la preocupación escrita en los ojos de color café, y, finalmente, le respondio:

- Puede que parezca una tonteria, pero su mirada…- Ante las miradas de confusion de Ron, Harry y Ginny, se apresuro a explicarles.- Parecia inmensamente satisfecho, y eso me da miedo, porque podria habernos descubierto.- Apenas una milesima de segundo despues de soltar la bomba, las pieles de los muchachos palidecieron, mientras en sus ojos empezaba a verse escrito el temor. Enseguida empezaron a boquear como peces fuera del agua, intentando encontrar algun argumento que rebatiese la teoria de la castaña, sin éxito alguno.

- Vale…- dijo Harry minutos despues, intentando asimilar la idea.- Si de verdad nos ha descubierto… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- La pregunta que esperaba Hermione que fuese respondida con ansias llego por fin. Ese gran interrogante parecia no tener respuesta alguna, y eso inquietaba a Hermione, sumado al hecho indiscutible de que el tiempo pasaba inexorable, hicieron que los hombros de la castaña se hundieran y, por primera vez, se dejara ver derrotada ante sus amigos.

- No lo se… Lo mas probable es que nos chantajee…- dijo Ginny con voz debil. Al igual que la castaña, se mostraba derrotada y acongojada, y su hermano no tardo en abrazarla posesivamente.

- Entonces habra que ceder a su chantaje, hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de borrarle la memoria.- concluyo Hermione, mientras hundia su rostro entre sus manos. Despues de unos minutos de completo silencio sepulcral, Harry dijo:

- Deberiamos ir ya al despacho de Dumbledore para empezar el entrenamiento.- Con un asentimiento mudo los muchachos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida hundidos en sus pensamientos. El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba con rapidez, intentando averiguar en que podia consistir el chantaje, mientras un sentimiento de angustia atenazaba su corazon. Realmente necesitaba saber de que se trataba; se estaba volviendo loca pensando una y otra vez en eso, como la mula da vueltas siempre alrededor del molino.

Al ser horario lectivo, todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases, al igual que los profesores, por lo que ninguna persona les miro de manera curiosa en su travesia hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, y Hermione pudo, al fin sentirse en casa de nuevo, sin que ningun curioso le mirara como si fuera un bicho raro. No obstante, cuando volvieron a parar ante la enorme estatua dorada del aguila, la duda asalto a la castaña: bien podria ser que Snape no supiera todavía legeremancia, pero Dumbledore si que sabia, estaba segura de ello. ¿Y si descubria la verdad, o veia el futuro a traves de los recuerdos de los cuatro amigos?

Les miro a todos disimuladamente; aunque bien oculto, el miedo y la angustia de saberse casi descubiertos causaba estragos en los muchachos. Todos ellos se encontraban ensimismados, cabizbajos, con el animo enterrado en el subsuelo a tres metros de distancia. A pesar de saber que seguramente seria un error no decirles, Hermione confio en que Dumbledore no utilizaria la legeremancia contra ellos, como ultima instancia. Realmente, no deseaba angustiar y preocupar mas a sus amigos, ya tenian suficiente con la charla que mantendrian con Snape esa misma tarde.

Con un suspiro de frustración, la castaña se limito a subir las escaleras rotatorias de piedra fria y dura, sabiendo que esa mañana seria de todo menos relajada, o al menos, eso pensaba. Y no pudo estar mas equivocada; despues de sentarse apaciblemente en las sillas de tapiceria acolchada que Dumbledore habia convocado en especial para ellos, y tras unos segundos de observación que a Hermione se le hicieron eternos, el hombre de barba blanca dijo:

- Este mediodia, a la hora de la comida, les presentare a los demas alumnos y profesores del colegio como los nuevos ayudantes en funciones de la enfermeria. ¿Estan todos de acuerdo, señores?- pregunto el anciano, intentando cerciorarse de hacer lo correcto. Mudamente, los muchachos asintieron de forma vaga y languida; despues de las sorpresas de la mañana, ninguno de ellos tenia la fuerza suficiente para detener al director, aunque concordaran con el.

Hermione miro a sus amigos y al director, analizandoles con la mirada. Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en las sillas del centro, y, mientras el primero daba la sensación de estar nervioso en un extremo, mirando cada pocos segundos hacia la puerta, seguramente esperando que Snape entrara y dijera la verdad sobre su procedencia, la pelirroja se limitaba a hundirse en la silla, con la cabeza gacha y expresión ausente. Miro por encima del hombro de su amiga hacia Ron; al contrario que los otros gryffindors, se mostraba enfadado, frotandose las manos con insistencia, tratando de controlar los impulsos asesinos hacia Snape que le asaltaban por momentos.

Y Hermione se preocupo notablemente; sabia que Ginny no saltaria en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad de insultar a la serpiente, Harry se controlaria, sabiendo de sobras que la situación estaba peliaguda, pero Ron…Ron se dejaria llevar por la violencia y el odio, y, mas que por las consecuencias en cuanto a daños fisicos, se preocupaba por la reaccion de Snape. Porque a pesar de que su constitución no le dejaria soportar siquiera los primeros golpes, seria capaz de llegar hasta el extremo de contarlo todo delante de todo el alumnado y el claustro de profesores como venganza.

Prometiendose a si misma que encontraria un espacio de tiempo en el que hablar con ellos sobre sus reacciones en el momento en que hablaran con Snape, Hermione escucho con atención todo lo que decia Dumbledore sobre sus horarios en la enfermeria y de sus clases privadas con el director, intentando relegar a un segundo plano su creciente preocupación, a medida que el tiempo, inexorable, avanzaba. Y, cuando por fin el director les dejo ir de su despacho, Hermione no pudo menos que respirar hondo, relajandose visiblemente al haberse deshecho de un problema por un tiempo.

Durante el dia, Hermione no tuvo en ningun momento la intimidad necesaria como para discutir sobre su comportamiento en el momento de la verdad. E, increíblemente, cada segundo que pasaba, acercandose al mediodia, se sentia mas frustrada, dejando que la negatividad tomara posesion de su mente y de su corazon. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba en absoluto el nerviosismo que le corria por dentro, abrasando sus entrañas sin piedad, y, aunque en varias ocasiones del dia se encontro con la serpiente malevola y sus amigos, estuvo tentada a preguntarle sin ningun pudor, no lo hizo.

Y, mientras Hermione se encontraba frustrada y nerviosa, no podia dejar de pensar en lo feliz que se veia Snape al verles. Y, eran justamente esas miradas las que, sin ningun disimulo ni descaro, se clavaban en su fuero interno, transmitiendole la negatividad y la frustración de la que se encontraba presa en esos momentos. Parada en medio del Gran Comedor, junto a sus amigos, su vista surco la espaciosa sala, maravillandose ante el cielo azul rasgado por esponjosas nubes, que dificultaban el paso de los debiles rayos de Sol otoñales. Sus ojos de color café escrutaron las mesas llenas de alumnos con los rostros vueltos hacia ellos, con una mirada que mezclaba estupefacción y curiosidad a partes iguales.

Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, un jovencisimo Ames Diggory les miraba con curiosidad mal reprimida, junto a Rita Skeeter, que simplemente comia sin hacerles aparente caso, aburrida. La mirada café de Hermione se poso sobre Ravenclaw, pero no fue capaz de discernir a ninguno de los padres que, en su presente, serian los alumnos de Hogwarts. Seguidamente, Hermione identifico en la mesa de colores rojo y dorado al padre de Harry y sus amigos, los aclamados Merodeadores, asi como Lily Evans, todos ellos vestidos con el uniforme del Colegio, mirando en su dirección con seriedad innata e inimaginable en los bromistas, según las habladurías de Sirius antes de su muerte. En otro extremo de la mesa, dos cabezas pelirrojas le llamaron la atención sobremanera, y enseguida descubrio que se trataban, sin lugar a dudas, a los padres de Ron y Ginny.

Y, finalmente, la mirada escrutadora de Hermione llego a la mesa mas alejada de todas, al famoso nido de serpientes. Y alli empezo a ver caras conocidas de mortifagos; Bellatrix comia con parsimonia su manzana de color verde, claramente aburrida del monotono discurso de Dumbledore, que no hacia mas que empezar. A su lado, su futuro marido estaba girado hacia su derecha, haciendo que Hermione no pudiera ver su rostro mas que parcialmente, mientras que si podia ver el de su hermano, Rabastan, un año mas pequeño que Rodolphus.

De espaldas al profesor Dumbledore, las enormes y anchas estructuras oseas de Crabbe y Goyle le hacian ver que, cerca de ellos, se encontraria Malfoy. Y, siempre al lado de Malfoy, Snape. Rapidamente encontro al rubio; con una encantadora sonrisa, hablaba con su novia, ajeno a las explicaciones del director. Y, finalmente, Snape, situado a su derecha, la miraba con una profunda satisfacción desde el nido de serpientes directamente a ella. Inexplicablemente, el muchacho de cabellos grasientos hacia que se enervase, algo que, ni en sus años de profesor, habia conseguido. Con disimulo, el slytherin dejo a la vista su viejo reloj de pulsera, y, con uno de sus dedos largos y finos, toco varias veces la esfera del objeto, señalandole el tiempo con malicia.

**NdA: ok, ya se que seguro que todos pensais que Snape es un rematado capullo, pero es lo que hay, no? xD**

**Eileen Prince Snape: bastante obvio ya, no? aunque quizas sea otra cosa (chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! xD)**

**Smithback: ok, creo que sobrepasaste a mi ordenador y se quemo por tanto usar la palabra tiempo... (no habia oido de nadie que pudiera hacerlo!! =)) vaaaaaaaaaaale, ya se que tarde, pero JOOOOOOOooooo...! T_T esta vez he ido mas rapido! ok, ya se ve que Harry y Ron lo de morderse la lengua como que lo llevan mal, no? **

**Amia Snape: para nadaaaaaaaaa! creo... XoX... auqnue quizas si... o no... o si... o no... xDDDDDD me gusta que te guste ese Lucyyy!!**

**Daniie Snape Malfoy: jajajajajajajaja... venga que ya falta poco para destapar toda mi telenovela! =) y tranquila, que ya se vera lo que hay entre Lucius y Sev (todo el mundo me pregunta por eso xD)**

**minerva91: umph! en cualquier caso, Lucius seria bisexual, no gay, porque la final ya se sabe que va a acabar con Cissy... y si, yo creo que Hermione haria esto en una ocasion como esta, aunque Ron y Harry lo dudo, pero Ginny se mete en el saco por añadidura, claramente aunque no esperarias que Harry y Ron le aceptasen a Snape con los brazos abiertos despues de haberles amargado la existencia en los siete años, no? eso seria muy OoC ;-)**

**Y nada as por hoy... sigan comentando, y gracias a los lectores fantasma tambien, aunque no comenten (seria mejor que lo hicieran xD) bueno, pues lo de siempre, REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

De espaldas al profesor Dumbledore, las enormes y anchas estructuras oseas de Crabbe y Goyle le hacian ver que, cerca de ellos, se encontraria Malfoy. Y, siempre al lado de Malfoy, Snape. Rapidamente encontro al rubio; con una encantadora sonrisa, hablaba con su novia, ajeno a las explicaciones del director. Y, finalmente, Snape, situado a su derecha, la miraba con una profunda satisfacción desde el nido de serpientes directamente a ella. Inexplicablemente, el muchacho de cabellos grasientos hacia que se enervase, algo que, ni en sus años de profesor, habia conseguido. Con disimulo, el slytherin dejo a la vista su viejo reloj de pulsera, y, con uno de sus dedos largos y finos, toco varias veces la esfera del objeto, señalandole el tiempo con malicia.

Si no hubiera sido porque Hermione Granger era una persona civilizada, discreta y pacifica, la muchacha habria sido capaz de hechizarle delante de todo el colegio, incluso delante del Director. Porque Snape le mostraba como el tiempo corria en su contra, y, una serie de casualidades habian hecho imposible que Hermione avisara a sus amigos del peligro potencial que representaba el muchacho. No obstante, cada vez que lo veia, y por ende, observaba la mirada de profunda satisfacción del moreno, se aseguraba aun mas en su fuero interno el hecho de que les hubiera descubierto. A duras penas conseguia que las monotonas palabras del director fueran procesadas en su cerebro, mientras su mirada de color café seguia unida a la oscura de la serpiente.

Y, repentinamente, la mirada de Lucius Malfoy se interpuso entre los dos. Podia leer claramente la ira que seguramente fluia por su torrente sanguineo a presion; probablemente dirigida a Hermione. Y, contrariamente a sus pronosticos, Snape se mostro gravemente enfadado, despues de que el rubio le susurrara unas palabras al oido. Aun sin saber leer los labios, Hermione supo exactamente que le decia el de cabellos grasientos a su amigo con lentitud. Prácticamente le estaba despachando de la muda batalla de miradas que sostenian Hermione y el, y, tras unos segundos, Malfoy se giro para seguir hablando con su novia, claramente ofendido por las palabras que debia haberle dicho Snape.

Con una mueca de desprecio, la castaña giro sus ojos de color café al frente, mirando las mesas centrales, en las que se encontraban los gryffindors y los hufflepuffs, observando y evaluando críticamente a los nuevos alumnos en prácticas. Y, finalmente, tras tres agotadores minutos en los que la castaña hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no devolverle la mirada al slytherin, el cual la perforaba sin piedad con sus oscuros orbes, el Director dio por concluido su discurso. Con torpes movimientos, los cuatro muchachos, nerviosos y alterados internamente, avanzaron tambaleantemente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, situada en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, lejos de las insidiosas serpientes.

Procurando sentarse en un lugar alejado del bullicio de la mesa Ravenclaw, donde tuviera que darles la espalda a los demas estudiantes, Hermione se limito a suspirar cansadamente. La tension vivida desde el momento de su despertar empezaba a pasarle factura; un insoportable dolor de cabeza empezaba a formarse, mientras los musculos, rigidos desde el primer momento en que las miradas de la castaña y Snape se cruzaran, comenzaban a dolerle. Pero, sobre todos esos síntomas de evidente estrés, se abria paso en su mente la duda. Si se tratara de una persona normal, podria afirmar claramente que habia adivinado su secreto, pero, tratandose de un slytherin, y mas en concreto de Snape, no sabia nada a ciencia cierta.

La confusion mental y la frustración de Hermione se abrieron paso, paulatinamente, en su rostro, y, al poco tiempo, sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse por ella. No obstante, ninguno hablo por varios minutos, hasta que Hermione pregunto:

- ¿Ha dicho algo interesante el profesor Dumbledore?- con prontitud, las miradas de sus amigos, hasta entonces posadas cansinamente sobre sus platos, recayeron sobre la castaña alarmadas. Durante unos segundos, ninguno se atrevio a decir nada, hasta que Ron, saliendo de su estupor y sopresa, murmuro extrañado:

- ¿No le has escuchado?- la chica nego con la cabeza, esperando una respuesta coherente, mientras su mirada se desplazaba entre sus amigos impacientemente.- ¿Estabas distraida?- Antes de que a la castaña le diera tiempo a refutar su teoria, Harry se apuro en cortar la conversación, explicandole:

- Nos van a seleccionar, Hermione.- La aludida abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, pero llego a tiempo antes de proferir un grito, horrorizada. A su alrededor, los estudiantes mas inteligentes del colegio se giraron para observarla extrañados, mientras, bajando el tono de voz, la muchacha cuestiono:

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero no le dijimos que queriamos estar aquí?- la angustia que Hermione sentia por dentro se exteriorizo por su tono de voz estrangulado. No obstante, Harry se limito a sonreir con suavidad, intentando transmitirles a sus amigos la seguridad necesaria para seguir, mientras decia:

- Tranquilos, si se lo pedimos nos dejara en Ravenclaw.- Por momentos, parecio que el antiguo despiste de la castaña habia sido olvidado, pero, rapidamente, Ron volvio a preguntar insistentemente:

- ¿Estabas distraida?- Hermione suspiro con cansancio. Y, realmente, se pregunto como podia estar enamorada de una persona tan sumamente infantil como Ron Weasley, cuando ella era culta y minimamente inteligente. Finalmente, ante las disimuladas miradas de desespero de Harry y Ginny, la castaña dijo:

- Si, Ron, estaba distraida.- Los ojos azules como el claro cielo en primavera del pelirrojo se abrieron en toda su amplitud, sorprendido por la contestación. Y, tras boquear como pez fuera del agua unos segundos, el muchacho se recupero y dijo:

- ¿En que pensabas?- el recelo teñia su voz, mientras Hermione, en su lugar al otro lado de la mesa, saltaba interiormente de alegria; su amado se mostraba celoso por sus pensamientos hacia otra persona, y, para ella, era un evidente signo de enamoramiento. Realmente primitivo, pero al menos se preocupaba por ella,- penso con resignacion.- aunque espero que no sea igual con su amada.

- En la cita con Snape de la tarde.- susurro con cuidado de que nadie les oyera. Por momentos, Ron mostro un semblante neutro, y, finalmente, un fuerte rubor subio a sus mejillas pecosas, mientras fruncia el entrecejo, claramente disgustado, y decia:

- No pense que tuvieras tan mal gusto como para pensar en ese bastardo grasiento.- el significado implicito de la oracion, sumado al tono despectivo de Ron, hizo que la castaña, en vez de sentir que habia dado un paso adelante en su relacion con el pelirrojo, sintiese que solamente habia retrocedido. La mirada de Hermione, repentinamente fria, choco contra la de Ron, y, despues de bufar, intentando controlar su enfado, la muchacha se levanto de su asiento ofendida y se fue.

La mirada subitamente acuosa de la castaña se posos en el suelo empedrado y duro, y, su cabello revuelto cubrio su rostro con suma facilidad, alejando sus retenidas lagrimas de la vista de los demas. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, dejando los nudillos completamente blancos, mientras sus musculos eran victimas de mas tension de la que podia sosportar. Y, sin percatarse de la oscura mirada que la seguia, Hermione salio del Gran Comedor. Anduvo por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, hasta que, finalmente, se dejo caer debajo de una ventana de cristal colorido, dejando que sus rodillas cedieran ante su propio peso. Suspiro quedamente, recordando las palabras de Ron, y hundio su rostro lloroso entre sus manos, sin percatarse de la presencia que le seguia.

Realmente, Ron se habia comportado como un idiota, un soberano idiota. Y Hermione todavía no entendia como no habia visto el amor que le profesaba, las miradas de tonta enamorada que le dirigia, los largos suspiros con los que se tragaba todo el aire de la habitación… Por momentos deseo ser mas desinhibida y poder decirle de su amor a Ron, sin importar las consecuencias, deseo ser mas guapa, para que el se fijara en ella… sin embargo, sus deseos no serian atendidos, ni en ese momento, ni nunca. Intentando no caer en la autocompasión, Hermione se forzo a pensar en otro asunto, pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera dejar de lado la propia lastima, una sombra se situo delante suyo.

Lentamente, Hermione levanto la mirada para ver quien se encontraba junto a ella, y, segundos mas tarde, la sonrisa ironica de Snape le daba la bienvenida a la realidad. Delante suyo, erguido en todo lo alto de su estatura, mirandola por encima del hombro, el muchacho de cabellos grasientos se parecia desgraciadamente a su profesor de Defensa mas de lo que esperaba. Y, extrañamente, Hermione espero que el muchacho le descontara puntos a Gryffindor, tal y como hacia en su tiempo.

- ¿Estas llorando? ¿Tu amiguito pelirrojo te hizo enfadarte?- inquirio el chico de cabellos grasientos sin una pizca de preocupación en su voz. Desde su posición en el suelo, los ojos de la castaña se anegaron en lágrimas, que la chica retuvo a duras penas, intentando no humillarse mas frente al causante de su pelea con Ron.- ¿Cómo dijo el viejo que se llamaba? ¿Wessel? ¿Weasley?- en cuanto los labios de Snape susurraron el apellido verdadero de su amado, la piel de Hermione palidecio al verse descubierto su secreto.

- Es Wessel, Snape.- dijo hoscamente levantandose, sin darse cuenta de que con su afirmación los labios delgados del moreno se habian curvado en una creciente sonrisa de satisfacción. Y, cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectar, Hermione supo que habia metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa cinica del muchacho se esfumo en sus labios, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en señal de concentración; al parecer empezaba a asociar los rasgos de sus amigos con sus padres.

- Entiendo… y a ti te gusta el zanahorio, ¿no?- dijo lentamente, saboreando las palabras en la boca, y deleitandose con el intenso rubor que cubrio por completo el rostro de la castaña, mientras esta boqueaba con desespero, intentando mudamente rebatir su teoria, infructuosamente. Antes de que Hermione pudiera pronunciar sonido alguno por sus cuerdas vocales, el ruido de pasos en el pasillo saco a ambos muchachos de su conversación abruptamente, y Snape volvio su rostro a velocidad vertiginosa en direccion a la figura que doblo el pasillo con altivez.

Hermione froto sus mejillas contra sus manos, intentando disimular el antiguo llanto, mientras observaba como los ojos oscuros del otro chico se entornaban ligeramente, a la par que sus mandibulas se cerraban fuertemente. Insegura, siguió el camino que trazaba la mirada de Snape, hasta que sus orbes de color café se posaron sobre Lucius Malfoy, el repelente amigo del futuro mortifago. Lentamente, volvio la vista hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros, pero sus ojos seguian fijos en el cuerpo del rubio, lanzandole una mirada indescifrable que la castaña no pudo interpretar.

- Hola, Lucius.- susurro finalmente Snape, una vez el aludido estuvo a su lado. No obstante, Malfoy se limito a apretar los dientes con fuerza, mientras su mirada plateada perforaba con furia contenida a Hermione, la cual se estremecio disimuladamente. Tras unos segundos, la iracunda mirada del rubio se poso sobre su compañero, y, sin disimular la rabia en su voz, dijo:

- ¿Te has ido del Gran Comedor por esta…?- dejo la pregunta inacabada, al no encontrar un adjetivo lo suficientemente degradante, mientras la muchacha sentia como la ira subia desde su estomago en forma de bola ardiente. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, y pudo percibir como Snape la miraba disimuladamente antes de contestar con voz fria:

- Si. ¿Algun problema?- Arqueo una ceja despectivamente, y, acto seguido, giro sobre su eje, empezando a caminar en direccion desconocida. Por unos segundos, Lucius y Hermione miraron como su figura encorvada desaparecía, doblando una esquina, y, despues, Hermione vio como el rubio se acercaba a ella intimidatoriamente, y, situando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la mujer, de forma en que sus alientos se entremezclaban, susurro amenazante:

- Vuelve a acercarte a el y sufriras las consecuencias.- su voz queda penetro en los oídos de Hermione golpeando fuertemente contra sus timpanos, pero, contrario a sus sentimientos interiores, su rostro no mostro signo alguno del miedo que la corroia. Ya no era miedo por el fracaso de la mision, si bien ello tambien influia, si no miedo por el daño que le pudiera provocar el heredero de los Malfoy. Porque por un lado estaba el hijo, Draco, fanfarron, niño mimado que no podria hacer nada contra ella, y por otro estaba el padre, mortifago reconocido, del círculo interno de Voldemort, sadico y un sinfín de adjetivos mas que calificaban lo escalofriante que era.

Y esta vez no se estaba enfrentando a Malfoy hijo, ya no eran nimiedades ni trivialidades las que le impulsaban a pelearse con el, ya no era por el estatus de sangre. Ahora era el padre de Draco el que le habia amenazado; Malfoy seria capaz de cumplir su palabra, y mas todavía si tenia por amigos al asesino del profesor Dumbledore y a una loca psicopata asesina de masas como lo era Lestrange, entre otros. Hermione tuvo la sensación innata de que ninguno de los amigos de su objetivo eran tan inocentes como deberian, que ellos ya no fanfarroneaban con sus logros, si no que decian la verdad. Y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya no eran peleas infantiles ni juegos de niños, que en ese momento se encontraba observando la vida real.

Una vez Lucius se dio la vuelta para seguir a su amigo como un perro fiel, Hermione dirigio su vista acuosa al suelo, y tomo la direccion contraria, procurando no pensar en todas las trabas que se le estaban poniendo para finalizar su mision. Realmente,- penso la castaña amargamente.- fui una ilusa al creer que seria facil. Y, para desesperación de la chica, Snape le estaba dejando entrever el motivo de su cita esa misma tarde, despejando sus dudas y destruyendo su esperanza.

Con esos pensamientos lugubres, Hermione emprendio el camino hacia la biblioteca, su lugar sagrado, donde nadie se atrevia a molestarla. Entre los libros, sus silenciosos acompañantes, sentia que podia dejar sus sentimientos fluir en paz y armonia, relajandose visiblemente. Su vista, posada en el suelo de fria y dura piedra gris, veia sin ver a su alrededor, con los ojos empeñados en lagrimas que retenia a duras penas, por Ron, por Snape, por Malfoy… de un momento a otro, su vida apacible y normal, como la de cualquier persona, se habia tornado oscura, llena de temor, preocupaciones, amor no correspondido…

Con parsimonia avanzo hacia las altas puertas de madera gruesa de la biblioteca, atravesandolas, y, sin pensar siquiera, se dirigio a una estantería cualquier y agarro un tomo de color rojo desgastado y antiguo, desteñido por el paso del tiempo. Sentandose en la mesa mas alejada, Hermione abrio el libro por una pagina al azar, descubriendo que era un volumen de consultas, y empezo a leerlo con desinteres, intentando sumergirse en las letras impresas y fundirse con ellas, olvidando su desdicha amorosa y sus miedos infundados.

Inmersa en la aburrida lectura, Hermione no percibio la extraña mirada de la bibliotecaria, ni la forma en que los estudiantes le miraban, ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de sus amigos en la sagrada estancia del conocimiento hasta que Ginny Weasley se dejo caer pesadamente en la butaca frente a ella. Rapidamente alzo la vista, y su mirada de color café se enfrento a una curiosa y amigable mirada azul claro, con una leve sonrisa que le ofrecia algo de consuelo.

- Hola, Ginny.- dijo la castaña antes de que su mejor amiga pudiera decir algo. Hermione pronto se percato de la preocupación bien disimulada en los ojos de su compañera, y, no queriendo ser una molestia para ella, le sonrio forzadamente, rezando interiormente para que el rastro de las lagrimas en sus mejillas hubiera desaparecido.

**NdA: bueeeeno, nuevo capi, y yo que pensaba meter aqui la conversacion Snape- gryffs... pero se acabo el capi, lamentablemente! =)**

**Daniie Snape Malfoy: si el capi pasado Hermione te da angustia... imaginate este como debe de estar xDDDDDDDDDD**

**Eileen Prince Snape: pobrecillo U_U... pronto se les acabaran los dias de superioridad a los leones *o***

**minerva91: entendiste al final lo del reloj, no? jajajaja... de Malfoy me lo esperaria, aunque no te puedo desvelar nada de la trama, si que no le va a pegar cissy**

**jesica-haruzuchia: me encata que te guste ^^ pero vas a tener que esperar a saber lo que tiene que decirles (muajajajaja) aunque te lo he dejado en bandeja de plata...(^^u)**

**nada mas, lean, comenten, sean felices y vivan la vida!**

jesica-


	6. Chapter 6

**Si, he tardado. Si, es imperdonable. Si, seguramente no os acordeis de que iba la historia... pero es mejor tarde que nunca, no?

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Inmersa en la aburrida lectura, Hermione no percibió la extraña mirada de la bibliotecaria, ni la forma en que los estudiantes le miraban, ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de sus amigos en la sagrada estancia del conocimiento hasta que Ginny Weasley se dejo caer pesadamente en la butaca frente a ella. Rápidamente alzo la vista, y su mirada de color café se enfrento a una curiosa y amigable mirada azul claro, con una leve sonrisa que le ofrecía algo de consuelo.

- Hola, Ginny.- dijo la castaña antes de que su mejor amiga pudiera decir algo. Hermione pronto se percato de la preocupación bien disimulada en los ojos de su compañera, y, no queriendo ser una molestia para ella, le sonrió forzadamente, rezando interiormente para que el rastro de las lagrimas en sus mejillas hubiera desaparecido.

- ¿Estas bien, Hermione?- Hermione le miro sin verla realmente; Ginny se habia percatado de lo que pasaba, y, aun asi, ¿le preguntaba? No obstante, la muchacha no le dejo responder, puesto que acto seguido continuo.- Mi hermano se ha comportado como un idiota, Mione, pero eso es algo innato en el. No se que decirte para animarte, mas que lo que tu ya sabes, que Ron es mas insensible que una cucharilla de te.

- Estoy bien, Ginny. Solo es que todo esto me esta empezando a sobrepasar.

Por un rato, ambas muchachas se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber que mas decir, hasta que, cinco minutos despues, Hermione miro la hora en el gran reloj de la biblioteca y, al ver lo tarde que era, se levanto alarmada.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Son las siete menos cuarto Ginny. Vamos a llegar tarde a lo que tu ya sabes, y ademas, tenemos que buscar a Ron y a Harry.

Rapidamente, ambas mujeres salieron de la biblioteca, buscando a sus amigos por los pasillos. Antes de lo esperado, los dos ahora ravenclaws, aparecieron por una esquina del segundo piso. Mirando la hora en su reloj, Hermione empezo a correr con una direccion fija: el pasillo del tercer piso. Seguida de sus amigos, los cuales pronto se percataron de su urgencia, obligo a sus amigos a frenar en seco cuando paro en mitad del oscuro pasillo.

Una sombra se recortaba entre la penumbra, apenas visible para el ojo humano. Resollando, el cuarteto dorado se acerco con cuidado al sujeto, que pronto se adivino como Snape.

- Medio minuto mas tarde y me habria ido.- El slytherin ladeo el rostro para mirarles caminar hacia el. Su pequeña sonrisa en los labios alerto a los muchachos, que se pusieron a la defensiva en seguida.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Snape?- el tono de voz amenazante de Harry no hizo efecto en el muchacho, que se limito a ampliar su sonrisa.

- Que irrespetuoso, Potier… ¿o era Potter?- aquella pregunta, inocente en apariencia, fue el detonante para que, a una velocidad vertiginosa, Harry y Ron se lanzaran al cuello de la serpiente. No obstante, un simple protego desarmo al pelirrojo, y, esquivando al moreno, desarmo a Hermione con facilidad.- Accio varitas.

Con rapidez, las varitas de los cuatro chicos volaron hacia la mano de Snape. Con la furia contenida en las venas, Ron y Harry observaron impotentes como el slytherin volvia a ser superior a ellos en combate.

- Veo que todos sabemos de que trata esta… reunion.- dijo con lentitud, saboreando las palabras.- Por lo tanto… todos sabemos en que posición estamos, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar, Snape?

- Arregláoslas para conseguirme estos ingredientes.- respondio con sequedad el slytherin, tirandoles un papel doblado al suelo, frente a ellos.- Si no yo hablare.

- ¿Y quien te creeria?

- Mis amigos. Creo que ya los conoceis, ¿no?

Con una sonrisa despectiva, Snape giro sobre su eje y empezo a caminar en direccion contraria a la que los chicos habian ido. Los cuatro amigos perforaron con la mirada al slytherin mientras este desaparecia entre las sombras del corredor, antes de recoger las varitas que Snape habia arrojado al suelo, lejos de ellos. Con lentitud, Hermione abrio el papel que el oscuro mago les habia amablemente tendido, y empezo a leer los ingredientes. Todos ellos eran oscuros, seguramente para hacer una pocion para uno de sus amigos mortifagos, una pocion que Hermione no sabia cual era.

- ¿Te suena que puede hacerse con estos ingredientes?- pregunto Harry directamente a Hermione.

- Podrian ser muchas, dependiendo de cómo se junten los ingredientes, de si todos son para una pocion o son mas… la piel de serpiente arborea africana se utiliza en la pocion multijugos, pero tambien hay ajenjo, que sirve para crear el filtro de los Muertos… Es todo muy confuso, pero seguramente se trate de una pocion oscura, por algunos ingredientes de la lista.

- ¿Dónde podriamos conseguirlos?

- Hogsmeade seria un buen lugar… pero no creo que nos vendan todos los ingredientes, deberiamos ir al callejón Knocturn…- dijo Ginny, mirando a sus compañeros.

- Podriamos pedirle permiso a Dumbledore. Seguramente nos dejaria.- la propuesta de Ronald fue aceptada por todos los integrantes del grupo con alegria; saldrian del colegio, dejarian de fingir que no conocian a ciertas personas, respirarian aire fresco…

Con la alegria inflandoles el pecho, los muchachos caminaron hacia el despacho del director, y, tras conseguir su esperada aceptación y algo de dinero para sus compras, fueron directamente a su Sala Comun improvisada bajo la promesa de volver al Colegio antes de la comida, para poder ser seleccionados publicamente. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, tomaron en cuenta que se encontraban todos ubicados en la misma, dentro de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Y, alegres por ese hecho, durmieron sin pesadillas.

Hermione abrio los ojos en el momento en que el despertador salto; el agudo sonido era capaz de levantar a cualquier ser humano, y como muestra de ello, Ron Weasley se incorporo en su propia cama, sobresaltado. Despues de vestirse, asearse y desayunar, los cuatro amigos tomaron sus capas oscuras, y todos agarrados a Hermione, aparecieron en medio del callejón Diagon. A pesar de que la mayoria de los compradores de las tiendas se encontraban en Hogwarts, se podia ver gente en la calle, comprando a tempranas horas de la mañana.

- Bueno, empecemos primero por comprar lo normal.- hablo finalmente Harry, marchando hacia la tienda correspondiente. Tachando los ingredientes que ya habian comprado, llegaron finalmente al callejón Knocturn. Poniendose la capucha para pasar desapercibidos, los adolescentes buscaron con insistencia la tienda adecuada, hasta dar con ella, al final de la calle.

Entraron sin hacer apenas ruido; el polvo se acumulaba en los tarros de los ingredientes conservados en formol, sin dejar ver el interior de dichos frascos. No parecia estar habitada, por el mal estado del suelo de madera y los desconchones en el techo. No obstante, una oscura figura alargada aparecio detrás suyo, detrás de una portezuela oculta a la vista humana.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- sobresaltados, los jóvenes giraron sobre su eje hasta encontrarse con el sujeto que habia hablado. Delgado y alto, con el cabello grasiento de color negro y ojos tenebrosamente grises, demacrado y con una sonrisa maniatica en el rostro sin labios, el hombre amplio su mueca.

- Venimos a buscar unos ingredientes…- el hombre paso a su lado, hasta meterse detrás del mostrador, observando escrutadoramente a los muchachos.- Son…

- La lista.- Harry entrego al adulto la lista con una mueca extraña, que se podia considerar mezcla de desprecio con intriga.- Ahora vuelvo.

Mirando el papel, volvio a introducirse por la puerta oculta, dejando a los chicos cada vez mas extrañados con su comportamiento. Tras esperar unos minutos, el hombre volvio a aparecer, con cinco frascos levitando tras de si. Una vez mas, volvio a meterse tras el mostrador, mientras depositaba con cuidado los recipientes en la superficie callosa de la mesa, sacando lo que debia ser un pergamino de calculos.

- ¿Os manda un tal Snape?

- Si. ¿Por qué?

- Es uno de mis clientes favoritos…. Y al parecer esta vez va a pegar fuerte.- el hombre rio, mientras aplicaba a la suma total de los precios un diez por ciento de descuento. Sorprendidos, se miraron entre si, antes de que Hermione preguntase:

- ¿Sabes que pocion va a hacer?

- ¿No os ha dicho?- ante la negativa de los muchachos, añadio.- Entonces no tengo porque deciros yo. Sera un secreto.

- Adios.- dijeron los chicos abruptamente, recogiendo la bolsa que el siniestro hombre les tendia.

- Hasta luego.-contesto ampliando la sonrisa hasta extremos inimaginables.

Rapidamente, volvieron a Hogwarts, a tiempo para la Selección, sintiendo un frio intenso en la espalda. Frio que duraba desde que habian entrado por aquella puerta de la tienda de pociones. Decidida a descubrir de que pocion se trataba, Hermione paseo por los corredores del colegio con el encargo escondido, buscando al slytherin. Y, finalmente, lo encontro: sentado en uno de los ventanales de los pasillos junto a su guardaespaldas personal Lucius, charlaba amigablemente con el. El brazo del rubio pasaba por su cintura, pero, si se trataba de una indirecta, Snape no parecia enterarse. Camino hacia ellos con paso decidido y, cuando se giraron para mirarla, Hermione hablo.

* * *

**NdA: gracias por la paciencia, querido lector, si has conseguido llegar hasta estas palabras. Agradecimientos a: todo el que me lea... y si me deja review, mejor que mejor... (indirectaaaaaaa)**

**jesica-haruzuchia : gracias por tu rev...**

**Daniie Snape Malfoy : yo no lo habria dicho de esa forma... pero si, esta muy nerviosa. aqui tienes la conversacion**

**Eileen Prince Snape : gracias por tu rev...**

**Araceli: aqui tienes la continuacion.**

**Dale al botoncito de abajo, que no muerde, y escribeme algo bonito para que siga con el fic. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rapidamente, volvieron a Hogwarts, a tiempo para la Selección, sintiendo un frio intenso en la espalda. Frio que duraba desde que habian entrado por aquella puerta de la tienda de pociones. Decidida a descubrir de que pocion se trataba, Hermione paseo por los corredores del colegio con el encargo escondido, buscando al slytherin. Y, finalmente, lo encontro: sentado en uno de los ventanales de los pasillos junto a su guardaespaldas personal Lucius, charlaba amigablemente con el. El brazo del rubio pasaba por su cintura, pero, si se trataba de una indirecta, Snape no parecia enterarse. Camino hacia ellos con paso decidido y, cuando se giraron para mirarla, Hermione hablo.

- Tenemos lo que nos pediste, Snape.- el chico sonrio con suficiencia, y deshaciendose del agarre ferreo de Lucius, se levanto y guio a Hermione hasta un aula vacia.

- Podria haberte oido cualquiera, Granger. La proxima vez se mas discreta.- le amenazo, prácticamente. La castaña fruncio el ceño; si se podia ser mas rudo y desagradecido, Hermine no lo creia.

- Aquí lo tienes.- sacando la bolsa con los ingredientes, la muchacha lo estampo contra el pecho del slytherin con mal humor.- Adios.

- No te vayas tan rapido, Granger.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya hemos cumplido, ahora tu olvidas lo que sabes y ya esta.

- ¿Qué olvide? No, creo que no entendiste bien. Vosotros trabajais para mi y yo no digo nada.- Hermione boqueo un par de veces sin creerlo; Snape pensaba chantajearles mientras estuvieran en esa epoca. Suspiro con cansancio, y pregunto:

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- La selección. Amañadla como sea y quedad en slytherin.

- ¿Qué? Eso no, Snape, eso es demasiado.- dijo con desesperación, pensando en Ron, en Harry, en Ginny…

- Entonces yo tambien tengo demasiado con vuestro secreto. Tendre que contarselo a mis amigos… A Bella, a Lucius, quizas…

- Vale, vale.- concedio la chica, impotente por no poder hacer nada.

- Muy bien, Granger. Ahora dime: ¿Cuál de todos vosotros es el mejor en pociones?

- Yo.- con un mal presentimiento, dijo la verdad.

- Perfecto… Me ayudarás con unos asuntos.- con una sonrisa perversa, la serpiente le mostro su destino; ayudante de un estudiante. Agacho la cabeza, resignada, sin fuerzas para seguir peleando con el futuro mortifago.- Adios, Granger. Ya te dire donde y cuando tienes que venir a ayudarme.

Con esas palabras, el chico la dejo sola, temblando de coraje retenido durante la conversación. Todos sus planes se habian ido por el desague; tendrian que fingir ser slytherin, tendrian que soportar ser pisoteados por esa serpiente rastrera, tal y como habia sucedido en su epoca.

Los ojos cafes de Hermione siguieron a la figura del muchacho oscuro, hasta que desaparecio por el pasillo, junto a su inseparable amigo Malfoy._ ¿Cómo se lo digo a Harry y a Ginny? ¿Y a Ron?_

Preocupada, la castaña comenzo a buscarles por el castillo con rapidez; quedaba media hora para empezar la selección. A contrarreloj, corrio por los pasillos escaneando a los alumnos con la mirada, hasta que, a lo lejos, encontro la tan caracteristica cabellera roja de los Weasley. Cuando se acerco un poco mas, observo como hablaban con los que parecian ser los Merodeadores. Y empezo a sentirse culpable; iba a separar definitivamente a Harry de sus padres.

En una exhalación, Hermione llego sin resuello a su altura, y, con una mirada, agarro de la manga a los hermanos Weasley, mientras Harry le seguia, con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mione?- pregunto Harry, extrañado.

- Tenemos… que quedar en Slytherin, chicos.

- ¿Qué?- cuestiono Ron, mientras su rostro se tenia de color rojo por la furia.- ¿Te has vuelto loca, Hermione? ¡No pienso ir al nido de serpientes!

- Sabes que si no lo hacemos, Snape lo dira.- susurro ella, mirando alrededor.

- ¿Y para que quiere ese mal nacido tenernos en slytherin?

- No lo se…

- Algo oscuro, seguro.- intervino Ginny con voz fúnebre.- Pero tenemos que hacerlo, chicos.

* * *

NdA: a partir de ahora, capitulos mas cortos pero mas frecuentes. Espero no les importe, pero la demora es mucho desde un capitulo a otro.

eileen: esa relacion todavia se tiene que ver... y todavia tengo que matizarla, pero sev NO esta... de lucius. otra cosa es lo que pase con lucy XD

saku: snape y lucius no, de momento. no se si saldra algo o no... y no, no te hagas ilusiones de pociones bonitas... porque es oscura XD

jesica: aqui tienes, la continuacion!

_**RR!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

- Algo oscuro, seguro.- intervino Ginny con voz fúnebre.- Pero tenemos que hacerlo, chicos.

El buen humor de Harry, Ginny y Ron desaparecio despues de esas palabras. Mientras Ginny parecia ausente, Ron se encontraba rojo por la furia, caminando con violencia, intentando quizas controlarse para no golpear a nadie, y Harry miraba como sus padres y los Merodeadores doblaban la esquina, con los ojos llenos de pena.

Hermione empezo a sentirse culpable; aun mas que antes. Snape sabia su secreto, tenia su giratiempo, y ademas, los tenia a ellos chantajeados. Si habian adoptado otros nombres, otras identidades, habia sido precisamente para convencer a Snape de quedarse en el lado correcto… y el lo sabia todo.

Suspiro con pesadez, mientras caminaba tras los muchachos, hacia el Gran Comedor para su selección. Rapidamente pasaron por las grandes puertas de madera hasta la tarima sobre la que se asentaba la mesa de los profesores. Hermione miro a su izquierda, directamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Las serpientes parecian personas normales, comiendo y hablando como todos los demas. Lo unico que les diferenciaban del resto de los estudiantes era su hermetismo.

Un slytherin solamente se juntaba con un slytherin, igual que en su epoca. Los demas eran enemigos potenciales y seres inferiores que no merecian sus palabras. Hermione se estremecio antes sus propios pensamientos: ¿Asi tendria que ser ella? ¿Fria, cruel, despiadada, despota, prepotente…? Seria difícil herir los sentimientos de los demas, insultarles sin motivos…

Giro su rostro a la derecha, intentando que su mirada no se juntara con la de Snape, que le atravesaba prácticamente la nuca. En la mesa de Gryffindor, los afamados merodeadores les levantaban los pulgares en signo de animo, mientras las sonrisas proliferaban en los rostros de los leones. Pesimista, Hermione se recrimino a si misma; en cuanto el sombrero les seleccionara para Slytherin, todas aquellas sonrisas se borrarian, la amabilidad seria suplantada por la hostilidad, y Harry y los hermanos Weasley serian despreciados por sus padres.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y uno por uno, la espada de Damocles cayo sobre ellos en forma de sombrero seleccionador. La primera en ser llamada fue Hermione, que avanzo hasta sentarse en el taburete. Lanzo una ultima mirada triste a sus compañeros, antes de que el sombrero cayera sobre su cabeza, y tuviera que girar el rostro. Entre los rizos y la caida ala del sombrero, pudo detectar los ojos del slytherin, atravesandola como si fueran somniferos.

- Ummm…. Vaya, serias una excelente Gryffindor, sin lugar a dudas…- empezo a decir el sombrero en su mente. No obstante, Hermione le corto con rapidez:

- ¡A Gryffindor no!

- Bien, bien… Entonces, mejor te mandare a Ravenclaw, eres muy inteligente y…

- A Slytherin, por favor…- suplico en un susurro Hermione.

- Asi que a Slytherin… Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión:- la voz del sombrero resono en el Gran Comedor.- ¡Slytherin!

Rapidamente se levanto, y sin mirar a la mesa que aplaudia sin afan, su mirada se clavo en la de sus amigos: Harry respiraba hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, Ron retorcia un trozo de tela de su camisa entre sus manos, visiblemente nervioso, y Ginny se mordia los labios, con los ojos humedos. Un repentino pensamiento cruzo su mente: No podran.

Se estremeció al verse sola entre los slytherins, que rapidamente se hicieron a un lado, dejandole un espacio entre ellos, entre Bellatrix Black y Regulus. La primera, una asesina de masas, la mortifaga mas fiel a Lord Voldemort; el segundo, el hermano de Sirius Black, mortifago que traiciono a su Amo. Aunque ningun slytherin lo supiera, Hermine Granger se encontraba rodeada de serpientes venenosas, cada cual peor que la anterior, y ademas, asesinos profesionales.

Mentalmente, agradecio a todos los dioses por situarla relativamente lejos de Snape y Malfoy; el primero le ignoraba olímpicamente, y el segundo, sin embargo, le atravesaba con la mirada, a punto de saltar a su yugular. Inspirando profundamente, observo la selección de sus amigos: Harry se encontraba sentado ya en el taburete, susurrandole al sombrero, mientras Ron negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de concienciarse.

Finalmente, el sombrero grito la casa de verde y plata, y Harry marcho hacia alli en medio de los pocos aplausos que resonaron. En seguida Hermione se hizo a un lado, dejandole espacio. Solo faltaban Ron y Ginny, pero la grave mirada de Harry, sentado de espaldas a la mesa de gryffindor, le hizo ver que no podrian.

* * *

**NdA: ya he vueltoooo! y aqui otro capitulo mas...**

**Amia Snape: lo de que para que los quiere alli ya se vera mas adelante! luego lo otro tambien se vera mas adelante, pero ya en dos o tes capitulos, como mucho... supongo XD**

**sucubos: si, es que snapy es muy malote XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**minerva91: no entiendo lo que quieres decir... quienes son ellos?**

**jesica: no se si es pronto o tarde, pero aqui esta, nuevo capitulo...^_^**

**eileen: no te preocupes, no es como si les fueran a torturar en la oscuridad de las mazmorras XD que esta dumby por ahi, echando un ojo!**

**diane: bueeeeeno, dentro de poco ya veras... por el momento, no creo que se lleven bien Harry y bella y snapy XD hayq eu reconocer que les odia mucho... y hermy ahora tambien odia mas a snape por lo que le ha hecho jajajaja**

**dulceysnape: gracias! como no dijiste que fuera pronto ni tarde, no tengo que excusarme XD pero bueno, terminarlo lo terminare... y con tantos reviews que me dejais, ire un poco mas rapido**

**RR!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Finalmente, el sombrero grito la casa de verde y plata, y Harry marcho hacia alli en medio de los pocos aplausos que resonaron. En seguida Hermione se hizo a un lado, dejandole espacio. Solo faltaban Ron y Ginny, pero la grave mirada de Harry, sentado de espaldas a la mesa de gryffindor, le hizo ver que no podrian.

Ginny fue la siguiente en pasar por el sombrero seleccionador. Harry la miro un par de segundos, antes de volverse hacia su amiga. Su mirada verde la traspaso; Harry se veia igual que tras la muerte de Sirius, dolido. No obstante, el chico no lloraba, siempre habia sido fuerte.

- No van a poder, Hermione, y lo sabes.- Bajo el tono de voz aun mas, acercandose a ella peligrosamente.- Ellos no son slytherin, nunca podrian pasara por uno de ellos. Y mucho menos intentar no lanzarse a la yugular de Malfoy ahora que pueden.

- Lo se, Harry, pero sabes que Snape…

- Nos esta manipulando, y nosotros no estamos aquí para eso precisamente. O conseguimos algo pronto o si no…- dejo la frase inacabada, y Hermione supo por su mirada que aquello no era una amenaza ni nada por el estilo. El grito de ¡Gryffindor! corto su conversación abruptamente, y ambos jóvenes se giraron para mirar a Ginny. Con una sonrisa lastimera, la muchacha se sento en la mesa, cerca de los Merodeadores, y Hermione le correspondio con un gesto.

- Mira, Harry,- dijo la castaña volviendo a la conversación.- Snape me ha pedido que le ayude con una pocion, puedo intentar convencerle en ese momento.- Harry le miro desconfiado durante unos segundos; por mas pociones que elaborasen juntos, Snape siempre habia sido obstinado y terco como una mula.- Vamos, Harry confia en mi. Si no da resultado, buscaremos otras formas.

- Como tu quieras, Hermione. Pero dudo que de resultado.- otro grito de ¡Gryffindor! corto el aire, mientras Ron caminaba hacia su mesa, sentandose al lado de su hermana pequeña. Suspirando con fuerza, Hermione le observo durante unos segundos de mas, hasta que una insistente mirada se clavo en su nuca. Rapidamente, se giro para observar al miron, que resulto ser el propio Snape. Parecia descontento por la Selección de casas, pero si en algun momento quiso maldecirles por su estupidez e ineficacia, no dio muestras de ello.

Agachando su rostro para no tener que soportar la soporifera mirada del muchacho, Hermione comenzo a comer en silencio, escuchando las conversaciones ajenas, al lado de Harry. Parecian hablar sobre los merodeadores, seguramente de una broma, y, en cuanto escucho los insultos de las furibundas serpientes a los leones, giro su vista hacia Harry. Se encontraba tenso en su sitio, con el tenedor fuertemente agarrado y la mandibula rechinando ligeramente.

Disimuladamente, acaricio circularmente la espalda de Harry intentando tranquilizarle en vano, mientras su mirada se clavaba en al de Snape, que parecia tremendamente divertido con ello. No obstante, Hermione no dijo nada, y mordiendose la lengua, siguió comiendo, hasta el término de la comida.

En cuanto pudo, Hermione agarro del brazo a Harry y ambos muchachos del futuro salieron del Gran Comedor, ante las extrañadas miradas de sus congeneres. Poco despues, inadvertidamente, salieron los dos Weasley, para acompañarles.

Harry y Hermione caminaron hasta un pasillo en desuso, y, como un peso muerto, ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, debajo de una ventanal colorido, la primera angustiada por las consecuencias que podian traer sus actos, y el segundo furioso de ser un slytherin.

- Harry, relajate.- dijo la castaña, intentando en vano tranquilizarle.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Mira Hermione, se de lo que los Merodeadores son capaces de hacer cuando odian a alguien con toda su alma… ¡Somos unas asquerosas serpientes hipócritas y falsas! ¿Cómo le voy a agradar a mi padre si el no soporta a los slytherin?

- No… no lo se. Pero Ron y Ginny estan en Gryffindor, pueden ayudarte con eso.- un silencio tenso se hizo entre ellos, hasta que Hermione agrego.- Lily Evans era buena persona, Harry, podrias acercarte a ella.

- Si… Quizas si ella me acepta, consiga llegar a mi padre y a Sirius…

- Oye, Harry…- dijo Hermione, tomandole del brazo afectuosamente.- Gracias por no dejarme sola.

- No hay de que, Mione. Los amigos estan para eso.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los aprecio mucho, en serio... Me he tardado menos que la ultima vez en actualizar, ¿eh? (^_^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esto se pone chungo... XD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

- No hay de qué, Mione. Los amigos están para eso.

Hermione escuchó pasos por el pasillo y, sacando disimuladamente la varita, esperó a que el sujeto llegara hasta ellos. Suspiró cuando vio las cabelleras rojas como el fuego de Ginny y Ron acercándose a ellos con una mueca de preocupación. En seguida se sentaron a su lado, mirándoles con decepción en la mirada:

- Lo siento mucho, chicos. De verdad, no puedo fingir ser una serpiente malvada.- se excusó Ginny.

- Sí, yo no... Es Malfoy, sabes que acabaríamos peleando a lo muggle y nos enfadaríamos.- apoyó Ron. Los otros dos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza, mirando al infinito.

- ¿Visteis a mi padre?- preguntó Harry, con esperanza en la mirada.

- Oh, sí, estaban hablando de la próxima broma a esos rastreros.- empezó Ron.- Son muy divertidos, no sabes lo bien que nos llevamos, cuando empezamos a criticar a Snape. Le llamaron Quejicus...

- Ron, cállate.- dijo Ginny mirándole reprobatoriamente.

- No pasa nada, Gin. Me gustaría llegar a ellos a través de vosotros.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Harry.- dijo su novia.

- Piensan tiraros al lago en cuanto os vean.

- Oh...- Harry se hundió un poco más, y sujetó su mentón con sus manos, triste.- Nunca creí que mi padre pudiera odiarme.

- No te odia, pero ya sabes cómo es Sirius con los Slytherin. Seguro que le ha influido eso.- dijo Hermione.

- De cualquier forma, piensa rebajarme al nivel de Snape. Y a ti también, Hermione.- la aludida suspiró; si de verdad pensaban tirarles al lago… Tendría que darle la razón a regañadientes a Snape; el padre de Harry era un auténtico carbón.

- Anímate, Harry. Ya verás como solo era un farol.

- Lo peor de todo es que tendré que darle la razón a Snape.- continuó Harry, sin escucharla.- Llevo siete años defendiendo la memoria de un padre que ni siquiera recuerdo… Y ahora me odia por ir a Slytherin.

Se quedaron callados, perdidos en sus pensamientos, mientras Ginny acariciaba el brazo de Harry, intentando consolarle. Y, finalmente, partieron a la enfermería, a mantener su coartada como medimagos en prácticas. Después de una cansada tarde haciendo inventario de aquello que les faltaba en la enfermería, y observar a Madame Pomfrey curar un hueso roto, fueron al Comedor juntos.

Craso error, se apuntó Hermione en la mente. Todos y cada uno de los Slytherin les miraron como traidores, en cuanto se sentaron en una esquina de la mesa, lejos del grupo de mortífagos. Y así, comieron en absoluto silencio. Los dos intrusos gozaron de la hostilidad de las serpientes, maestras en el castigo frío frente a todos. No obstante, Hermione se dio cuenta de que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo, cuando las serpientes se levantaron y disimuladamente, les tomaron de las ropas, llevándoselos del Gran Comedor.

Caminaron en el centro del grupo, con Crabbe y Goyle a su espalda, empujándoles de vez en cuando para que apretaran el paso, y los demás delante suyo. Hermione miró a Harry con temor en los ojos, mientras deseaba salir de allí, de esa época. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba cerca, y hablar con aquellos asesinos, o lo que fueran a hacer, no era una actividad que fuera a gustarle. Cuando pararon frente a un muro cualquiera, Hermione supo que habían llegado a su destino. Susurrando la contraseña, los Slytherin pasaron por la abertura. Y la Sala Común de Slytherin se mostró ante ellos.

* * *

**NdA:**

**Amia Snape: ya luego se empezaran a conocer snapy y hermy... y Harry ya ves, esta todo depre (XD le falta empezar a comer chocolate), pero no te preocupes porque ya conseguiran librarse de los marauders, y de paso hacerse amigos suyos.**

**eileen: gracias por comentar (^_^)**

**mine (minerva91): la verdad es que van a estar todos mas unidos (hermy incluida) pero cuando tenga que hacer la pocion con snapy si que se quedara un poquillo sola... pero Harry se apiadara, no sere tan mala jajajaja en seguida dejara de ser tan malo, pero poquito a poco, no hay que estresarse...**

**Bueno, el capitulo que viene... Lecciones con los Slytherin. (^_^)**

**RR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lean...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

…Caminaron en el centro del grupo, con Crabbe y Goyle a su espalda, empujándoles de vez en cuando para que apretaran el paso, y los demás delante suyo. Hermione miró a Harry con temor en los ojos, mientras deseaba salir de allí, de esa época. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba cerca, y hablar con aquellos asesinos, o lo que fueran a hacer, no era una actividad que fuera a gustarle. Cuando pararon frente a un muro cualquiera, Hermione supo que habían llegado a su destino. Susurrando la contraseña, los Slytherin pasaron por la abertura. Y la Sala Común de Slytherin se mostró ante ellos…

Harry apenas miró a su alrededor; en segundo curso había estado allí, no le parecía especial. Sin embargo, Hermione observaba a su alrededor extasiada, olvidándose temporalmente de su problema. La sala poseía reflejos verdosos por el agua del Lago, y la castaña solo pudo encontrar una palabra para definirla: hermosa. El fuego se encontraba encendido, y la humedad se colaba por las paredes de fría piedra, pero en la habitación había una buena temperatura ambiente. Los sofás y el mobiliario en general era de color oscuro, dejándose entrever la negrura del alma de la mayoría de los Slytherin.

Un grito sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos; Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, estaba despachando a todo aquel que se encontraba en la sala, consiguiendo un ambiente más íntimo para la charla que iban a tener con la castaña y Harry. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban apoyados en la pared más cercana a la salida, seguramente vigilando, Bellatrix Black estaba en pie, mirándoles con desprecio, y Lucius y Snape estaban sentados en los mullidos sofás. Los hermanos Lestrange se apoyaban en ambos lados de la chimenea, y un tal Evan Rosier estaba prácticamente tumbado en su sillón, con los pies en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo se os ocurre dejaros ver con unos Gryffindors?- empezó la mujer, furibunda.

- No hay nada malo, solo somos amigos…- comenzó Harry, intentando mantenerse sereno.

- ¡¿Amigos? Un Slytherin solo tiene amigos en Slytherin.- siguió Lucius, levantándose de su asiento.

- Dejarte ver con gente de otra casa es una completa…- continuó Rabastan.

- Y total…- completó Rodolphus.

- Vergüenza.- terminó de nuevo Bellatrix, con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

- Pero nosotros…- intentó decir Hermione. No obstante, Lucius la atajó:

- ¡Cállate! Después de la pelea en ese pasillo,- no hicieron falta más explicaciones, los dos viajeros del tiempo sabían a que se refería.- fuimos benevolentes con vosotros.

- Nos olvidamos de ese pequeño desliz esa mañana, y nuestro plan era simplemente ignoraros, pero… ¿Qué hacéis vosotros? Humillarnos frente a todo el Gran Comedor, rebajarnos a su nivel.- siguió explicando Bella.

- Y encima, Gryffindor.- añadió Rosier, con saña, mirándoles por encima del hombro. Si Harry y Hermione no hubiesen estado tan preocupados por controlar su ira, habrían abierto los ojos al máximo, sorprendidos por esa conducta tan racista. Bellatrix separó los labios para seguir recriminándoles, pero Snape la atajó rápidamente:

- Nada de venganzas, Black. No por ahora, los necesito vivos.

- Oh, vaya, ¿No te estarás ablandando, verdad?- pregunto la mortífaga mas fiel a Voldemort.

- No, más bien tengo una serie de tratos con ellos, ¿o no, Harry?- preguntó Snape, con burla en su voz. La ira se acumulo dentro del pecho de Harry, y antes de que pudiera pararse, se encontraba saltándose hacia el Slytherin, con el objetivo de darle a probar un poco de su medicina.

* * *

**N/A: gracias a: Amia Snape, waywanina, jesica, eileen.**

**RR!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

…- No, más bien tengo una serie de tratos con ellos, ¿o no, Harry?- preguntó Snape, con burla en su voz. La ira se acumulo dentro del pecho de Harry, y antes de que pudiera pararse, se encontraba saltándose hacia el Slytherin, con el objetivo de darle a probar un poco de su medicina…

Mala elección; rápidamente, Lucius le lanzo un hechizo, expulsándolo hacia atrás, Snape salto de su sillón, esquivando el golpe, y, en cuestión de segundos, todos los Slytherin tenían las varitas en alto, esperando el más nimio movimiento para lanzar sus conjuros.

Harry cayó al suelo, y Hermione se puso delante suyo, con las manos en alto, mientras decía:

- ¡No le hagáis daño!- el silencio se hizo en la sala, tenso e incómodo para los viajeros y satisfactorio para los Slytherin.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Potier?- preguntó Bellatrix, con una mezcla de curiosidad y enfado en la voz.

- Snape me provocó... Es un...- Harry habló con la voz entrecortada; el golpe le había dejado sin respiración. Sin embargo, con una mirada de Hermione, el moreno calló, sabiendo que lo mejor era simplemente no ofenderles.

- Sí, sí, sí...- dijo aburrido el aludido.- Solo ha tenido un acceso de ira, nada importante.

- Tú provocas accesos de ira, Snape.- intervino Rosier, provocando unas carcajadas generales, que el aludido utilizó para agacharse junto a Harry y decirle en voz baja:

- Eres un Slytherin, Potter. Compórtate como uno y no tendrás problemas.- el de ojos negros se levantó y le dio la espalda, caminando hasta su sitio al lado de Lucius.

Con ayuda de Hermione, Harry se levantó con dificultad, masajeando su pecho con una mano. La castaña le observó preocupada, y en un susurro, le dijo preocupada:

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- Sí, no es nada.- la mirada de Potter se posó en los rostros de los asesinos, mirándoles con asco y odio.- Me encantaría borrarles esas estúpidas sonrisas de la cara.

- No lo hagas. Solo serán más problemas, y queremos evitar confrontaciones. Solo tranquilízate y haz caso omiso a sus burlas.- le aconsejó Hermione.

- Comportaos como Slytherins y seréis tratados como los demás. Juntaos con escoria como esos gatos roñosos y tendréis que buscaros otro lugar donde dormir.- les advirtió Malfoy con una sonrisa sádica y satisfactoria.

Y, de repente, los intrusos dejaron de existir. Todas aquellas serpientes venenosas se sentaron en los sitios que solían ocupar y comenzaron a charlar, sin tomarles en cuenta.

Harry y Hermione les miraron, extrañados por su brusco cambio de personalidad y humor, y aliviados por ver que ya no captaban la atención de las serpientes, subieron a sus dormitorios, cada uno por su escalera.

El ambiente era frío y húmedo, y Hermione pronto se cobijó bajo las mantas, con un pijama verde en su cuerpo. Pensó; ¿Que se podía hacer con esos ingredientes que había comprado para Snape?

Un montón de pociones pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna cuadraba, ninguna necesitaba todos los ingredientes que habían adquirido. Frunció el ceño, aquello no pintaba bien, nada bien. Se sentía una inútil; había aprobado los TIMOs de Pociones con buenas notas, entonces, ¿Que fallaba?

Con preocupación, pensó en sus errores. Si era una poción oscura, como seguramente sería, no se encontraría en los libros de texto. Ni tampoco en los de la biblioteca. ¿Y si estaba en la sección prohibida?

Era la única parte de la biblioteca que no había visto, así que por descarte, debía estar allí. No obstante, sería difícil encontrar una poción en un libro de doscientas páginas, si solo sabían los ingredientes.

Dio un suspiro; la habitación era individual, y lo agradecía; con Bellatrix Black rondando a su alrededor, sería difícil pensar con claridad. Y más difícil todavía dormir, sabiendo que tenía a su lado, a escasos metros, a una asesina profesional y desquiciada.

No obstante, su cabeza llevó sus pensamientos a Snape; aún dentro de la humillación a la que les habían sometido los Slytherin, él les había protegido.

No entendía el porqué de la situación: la pandilla de Slytherin podía haber seguido burlándose de ellos, podía haberles hechizado... Y eso no afectaría a los trabajos que debían hacer gracias al chantaje. Extrañada por su comportamiento, cerró los ojos, después de poner en la puerta de su habitación todos los hechizos de seguridad que sabía.

Y cerró sus ojos, para abrirlos al nuevo día.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lean, antes de comentar... Siento la demora, chicos/as**

* * *

Chapter 13:

No entendía el porqué de la situación: la pandilla de Slytherin podía haber seguido burlándose de ellos, podía haberles hechizado... Y eso no afectaría a los trabajos que debían hacer gracias al chantaje. Extrañada por su comportamiento, cerró los ojos, después de poner en la puerta de su habitación todos los hechizos de seguridad que sabía.

Y cerró sus ojos, para abrirlos al nuevo día.

Una perturbación en su campo de magia la hizo despertarse con sobresalto; alguien había quitado todos sus hechizos de protección, instalados el día anterior. Con rapidez, abrió los ojos, asustada, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Bellatrix Black.

Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa burlesca, mientras jugueteaba con su varita de madera. Su cabello negro caía en cascada en su espalda, y Hermione se asustó: ¿Qué hacía esa psicópata en su dormitorio, mirándole de esa forma tan… extraña?

- Hora de levantarse, Granger. Llegaras tarde como no te muevas, y definitivamente, no llegas al desayuno.- sus palabras hicieron palidecer a la muchacha, que en seguida comenzó a moverse por la habitación, intentando arreglarse el cabello enmarañado en vano.

Tan sumida en su desesperación estaba Hermione que no notó la ausencia de Bellatrix, que ya se había ido, dejando en su cama el horario de las clases matutinas. Con rapidez, agarró el papel, y mirando las clases, salió de la sala común, sabiendo que llegaría tarde al desayuno.

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor apresurada; a primera hora tenia Pociones con el viejo Slug, luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología con Sprout y Transformaciones con McGonagall. Suspiró quedamente; el día había comenzado mal, y temía que empeorara conforme fuera pasando.

A velocidad de vértigo, se sentó al lado de Harry, que le miró extrañado, y tomó unos cuantos cereales en un cuenco. La mirada de los Slytherin parecía perforarles a ambos, mientras susurraban a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, Malfoy y Snape estaban apartados, hablando en voz alta sobre asuntos triviales y sin importancia.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Mione?

- Me quedé dormida, y al final me tuvo que levantar Black.- ambos viajeros del tiempo miraron a Bellatrix, que se limitó a lanzarles una mirada negra.

- A mí casi se me comen los chicos.

- ¿Tu habitación no era individual?- preguntó extrañada Hermione.

- Sí, pero… En cuanto bajé a la sala común prácticamente saltaron a mi cuello. Me empezaron a amenazar, intentaban que guardase mis modales frente a todos.- le explicó en voz baja. Hermione lo comprendió, no debía de ser un recuerdo alegre o digno, sino más bien lo contrario. Paso un brazo por la espalda de Harry, que se limitaba a mirar con frustración su cuenco de gachas.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera terminar el desayuno, los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse, yendo a sus respectivas clases, y con prisas, la castaña apuró su desayuno, pero no consiguió terminarlo. Con tristeza, pensó que luego seguramente tendría hambre, pero no dijo nada, y bajando a las mazmorras, como los chicos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin hacían.

Entraron en las mazmorras, y reservaron un discreto sitio en última fila, cerca de Ron y Ginny, que se aproximaron a ellos indiscretamente. Con un vistazo rápido, observó la espalda de Snape al lado de la de Rosier, en primera fila, y la de los futuros señores Malfoy a su lado. Crabbe y Goyle se sentaban juntos, como ya era usual, cerca del rubio, y en la derecha del aula, los Gryffindors se distribuían uniformemente.

Al contrario que los Slytherin, ellos eran pocos, apenas los cuatro merodeadores, Lily Potter y los Longbottom. Harry suspiró a su lado, mirando en dirección a los leones, ansiando estar con ellos. Pero nadie se volvió a mirarle, no hubo un gesto cómplice o neutralidad, simplemente. Solo hostilidad, y más hostilidad.

Resignados a su destino, Hermione y Harry se concentraron en su poción, el Filtro de los Muertos en vida. Para séptimo curso era una poción básica, pero, apenas dos años antes, esa poción había sido una posibilidad para el TIMO de Pociones.

La hora pasó tranquila, sin explosiones, puesto que debían ser expertos en la materia. Hermione miro su poción, perfecta, gracias al esfuerzo que Harry y ella misma habían dedicado. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró la de Ron y Ginny; espesa como el cemento y de un color ceniciento que se acercaba levemente al tono que debía adquirir la poción.

- Dejen la poción; ya debería estar hecha. Pasaré a puntuarles ahora mismo, mientras tanto, dejen sus deberes en mi mesa.- avisó el profesor Slughorn, levantándose de su asiento por primera vez en la clase. Hermione dedujo que sus hábitos como maestro habían cambiado a lo largo de los años, puesto que en su tiempo no era tan pasivo y monótono.

* * *

**N/A: gracias a todos/as por sus reviews!**

**- Eileen: muchisismas gracias por el review! la verdad, no se les va la olla (no a todos) XD pero, si, podria decirse que son medio bipolares... o que cambian muy rapido de humor (creo que es lo mismo XD)**

**- Jesica: weeeeeeeeeeee! gracias por el review! aqui tienes la continuacion, un poco tarde, pero no podras decir NUNCA =D**

**- minerva91: no te preocupes, se haran respetar... y puede que incluso conozcan a las verdaderas personas bajo esa capa fria de escarcha que tienen como coraza los slys... ciertamente, a Harry le costara mas, pero Hermione sola estaria al borde de la histeria =)**

**Gracias a todos los que leeis desde la sombras, aunque no lo diga en todos los capitulos... =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Por fin actualizo! ufff, se me fue la inspiracion... U_U**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14:

- Dejen la pocion; ya deberia estar hecha. Pasare a puntuarles ahora mismo, mientras tanto, dejen sus deberes en mi mesa.- aviso el profesor Slughorn, levantandose de su asiento por primera vez en la clase. Hermione dedujo que sus habitos como maestro habian cambiado a lo largo de los años, puesto que en su tiempo no era tan pasivo y monotono.

Uno por uno, el jefe de la casa slytherin paso por todos los calderos, sumando y restando puntos por doquier, justamente, e imponiendo deberes de refuerzo para aquellos que los necesitaran. Por supuesto, del grupo tan nutrido de slytherins que habia delante de Hermione y Harry, los unicos obligados a hacer esa tarea fueron Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que los Merodeadores y sus amigos Weasley tambien debian hacerlo, de Gryffindor.

Al estar al fondo del aula, Hermione y Harry fueron de los ultimos calificados, cuya pocion estaba 'bien hecha', según Slughorn, algo que les valio a ambos una mirada de profundo odio y cierta curiosidad por parte de los Merodeadores. Hermione miro como el brebaje desaparecia con un simple _Evanesco_ con un suspiro, y se levanto, tomando sus enseres personales.

Estaba cansada; a pesar de la excitación de volver a la escuela, el volver a madrugar y estar sometida a tanta presion como ocurria en esos momentos, le agotaba y le dejaba exhausta. Apenas termino de recoger los utiles que habia usado, se incorporo, casi chocando con Snape. No le habia oido llegar, y se sorprendio al verle a su lado, apoyado contra la pared pedregosa y fria.

- Hoy a las siete en la Sala Comun, Granger.- la cabeza de la muchacha penso y penso, hasta que se acordo de la pocion; con cara ausente, asintio tremula, esperando a que se fuera. Harry a su lado le miro penetrantemente, sin expresion en su rostro.

Hermione, sin embargo, supo en seguida lo que pensaba: Mala Idea. Con mayusculas, porque realmente le parecia un error tremendo. Escucho los casi inaudibles pasos de Snape al alejarse, mientras los murmullos de los alumnos se volvian cada vez mas silenciosos.

- No creo que funcione, Mione.- expreso finalmente Harry, saliendo el ultimo de la clase. El profesor se habia marchado rapdiamente a su despacho, y los demas estudiantes ya estaban de camino a su siguiente clase. Hermione le miro; Harry parecia triste, y sabia porque.

- Mantengo las esperanzas; Snape no parece odiarme lo suficiente.- murmuro quedamente. Tras una pausa, añadio.- No tienes de que preocuparte, Harry. Ya veras como consigues hacerte amigo suyo.

- Espero que al menos no sea cierto lo que nos dijo Ginny.- cerro la conversacion Harry. En seguida Hermione se abstrajo, pensando en como acercarse al pocionista, y por el brillo melancolico de los ojos de Harry, supo que el seguia pensando en sus padres.

El aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras les dio un fria bienvenida a los dos muchachos. Llegaron con el tiempo justo, y por inercia, se sentaron en el pupitre mas cercano a la puerta, y por tanto, mas lejano a la mesa del profesor. Hermione y su innata curiosidad hicieron rapidamente acto de aparicion: ¿Quién seria el profesor en esa asignatura maldita?

No tuvo que pensar mucho; apenas un minuto mas tarde, una mujer de cincuenta años y pelo entrecano entro en el aula, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer estaba satisfecha con el curso, penso Hermione, observando la perfecta combinacion entre Ravenclaws y Slytherins: unos estudiosos y otros fanaticos de las Artes Oscuras.

En seguida la clase comenzo, y mientras los muchachos leian un capitulo teorico del libro, la mujer se acerco a ellos, mientras les susurraba:

- Buenos dias, chicos. Yo soy Galatea Merrythough, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- su tono era calido y familiar, sin intentar alejarse de ellos.- Si teneis alguna duda o necesitais alguna aclaracion o clase de refuerzo, por favor, venid despues de la clase.

Con esas palabras, la mujer se fue, comenzando realmente la clase, en la que hablo sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables y sus consecuencias. Hermione miro a Harry; miraba a las serpientes con asco, mientras estas se afanaban en beber las palabras de la profesora. Hermione bufo por lo bajo; y se dispuso a tomar apuntes de la asignatura.

La hora se hizo relativamente corta, y sin deberes de Defensa, la castaña sonrio un poco mas animada, saliendo hacia su clase favorita. Codo con codo, Harry y ella recorrieron los pasillos, hasta llegar a la gruesa puerta de madera de roble, por la que entraron.

La clase de Transformaciones comenzo, y McGonogall en seguida les dio cordialmente la bienvenida. No obstante, no era igual. Ella, en su presente, era calida, no tan extremadamente fria como habia sido su escueta bienvenida. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada; aquí no eran Gryffindors, Harry no era el Elegido, no eran especiales.

Rapidamente, la clase se dio por finalizada con una montaña de deberes como regalo cordial de la animaga, y, mas cansada que antes.

* * *

**N/A: bueno, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya me perdonareis, se me fue toda la inspiracion de un plumazo.**

**- Eileen: bueno, se que estaria bien una bella y una cissa en el bando bueno, pero creo que no... amigas de hermione se vera en un futuro, pero has de tener en cuenta que ella mato a sirius, harry la odia, y como que... :S**

**- Jesica: jajajaja... me la imagine con los ojos como platos y la otra tocandole como si fuera un conejillo de indias con la varita...XD **

**- Isabellatrix: no seas mala! jope, es que no es mi culpa... ves? ahora he tardado mas! y en seguida subire los capitulos bien escritos pero no me estreses, que ultimamente estoy muy vaga! XDDDDDD me gusta que te guste...**

**- Yuuki: espero que este capitulo tambien te guste... espero que adivines de que ira el siguiente, si es que puedes XDDDD**

**¡RR!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Rapidamente, la clase se dio por finalizada con una montaña de deberes como regalo cordial de la animaga, y, mas cansada que antes, Hermione acompaño a Harry hasta los jardines.

Se sentia abrumado, quizas,- penso la castaña, mirando la indescifrable expresion del rostro del Elegido.- Solo necesitamos un poco de aire fresco, luego todo estara mejor. Suspensamientos eran optimistas, o todo lo optimistas que pudieran ser sabiendo que por la noche comenzaria a realizar aquella pocion tan rara que debia hacer Snape.

Hermione miro a su alrededor; los alumnos de distintas clases se apiñaban en grupos, ante el dia soleado y frio de Septiembre. Los arboles frondosos y verdes en verano, dejaban caer sus hojas lentamente al pasto seco, mientras el lago conformaba un centro de atraccion para todas las edades. Siempre, sin excepcion alguna, los alumnos paseaban por las orillas, miraban las esporadicas apariciones del calamar gigante o tiraban piedras al fondo del estanque, pero lo cierto es que gustaba.

Hermione sonrio, mirando como los alumnos de primer grado corrian de un lado a otro, mientras paseaban por las orillas del lago. Aquella accion les transmitia paz a ambos, y paz era lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Suspiro quedamente; Ron no parecia hacerle mucho caso, si bien ella siempre estaba a su lado. Le angustiaba la posibilidad de verse reemplazada por otra, no lo podia negar por mas tiempo.

Y entonces ocurrio: un hechizo bien lanzado, al parecer un expelliarmus, golpeo contra su costado derecho, haciendo que Harry y ella cayeran al agua precipitadamente. El agua inundo su ropa, su cabello, y su cuerpo. Un poco de ese liquido entro en sus vias respiratorias, y Hermione comenzo a toser rapidamente.

Sentandose en el suelo mojado, con el agua cubriendole hasta el pecho, observo a traves de sus cabellos mojados como Harry se incorporaba, con las gafas mal puestas, el cabello chorreante y la ropa igual de mojada que la suya. No les hizo falta levantar la mirada para saber quienes habian sido los autores de esa broma de tan mal gusto, pero Hermione no le recrimino nada a Harry, ni siquiera penso en ello.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, y los comentarios groseros tampoco. Por lo que les parecio una eternidad, Harry y Hermione estuvieron escuchando sus palabras y risas, hasta que, asombrados, vieron como los merodeadores al completo eran lanzados al agua, seguidos de unos cuantos muchachos que se habian reido de ellos.

Una muchacha de cabellos rojizos, sin embargo, se planto ante los agresores. Hermione levanto la mirada; James, Sirius y Lupin estaban en el agua, a varios metros de ellos. Los demas, cinco alumnos por lo menos, , empezaban a levantarse, confusos. Hermione miro hacia arriba; Lily Evans, de espaldas a ellos, discutia fuertemente con el nutrido grupo de slytherins.

'Como no'- penso Hermione, tomando la mano que Harry le habia extendido. Con cuidado, se acercaron hasta el lugar, observando las risas tontas de Crabbe y Goyle, la mirada de suficiencia de los Black y Malfoy… y la ceja alzada escepticamente de Snape. La pelirroja estaba roja por el enfado, y al parecer le gritaba directamente:

- ¡Podrias haber hecho algo para pararles!

- ¿Por qué exactamente, Evans? ¿Por los buenos tiempos?- pregunto ironicamente.

- Han tirado a gente inocente. Eso deberia encenderte las luces, Severus.- siguio insistiendo Lily, con la varita en la mano.

- Que yo sepa, ellos se reian tanto como _tus _amigos.- La pelirroja bufo, dandoles la espalda. Y, a camara lenta, la varita de Lucius lanzo otro expelliarmus, lanzandola directamente al agua.

* * *

**N/A: tachan! no podian ser los merodeadores los unicos malos aqui, no? XD**

**- Eileen: juis! estoy inspirada, debo reconocerlo! este capitulo me encanto escribirlo... mis ideas y yo XDDDD...la verdad, yo no creo que sea un santo, pero un servidor del diablo arrepentido si XD y bella, no se, como que estando tan loca como esta pues... la veo con todos XDDD**

**- Jesica: ya tendran tiempo para limar asperezas, lo importante es... que les han gastado una buena broma!**

**- Yuuki: XD me encanta que lo leas (los capitulos), y si, realmente ha pasado lo que has leido que ha pasado... ahora, como se lo tomaran?**

**- minerva91: la pagina ultimamente da muchos errores, ya se lo he dicho al soporte, de momento, en 3 horas me ha dado solo 1 error, asi que estoy contenta. a ver, que tienes muchos reviews XDD:**

**- sobre el capi 11, si creo que hicieron mal, ademas, estan todos muy tensos, teniendo en cuenta que les queda menos de un año para volverse mortifagos, luego los gryffindors se volveran aurores... puuuuuuuuuuuuf...**

**- Sobre el capi 13, si, yo tambien me moriria solo de ver a bella en MI cuarto despertandome y mirandome con esa cara de 'te voy a violar, asesinar, torturar, y todo lo que se me ocurra, que no es poco'... me daria cosilla! XD el 12 no se porque no te dejaba leerlo, es raro... volveran a su presente, obviamente, pero antes tendran que convencer a snape de que sea bueno, de que no le diga a nadie lo del giratiempo y conseguirlo, claro...**

******- Sobre el capi 14, casi me muero buscando a la maldita profesora... soy fiel al cannon (creo) y esa es la profe que habia antes de que tommy lo fastidiara todo, asi que no me voy a romper la cabeza pensando en si tommy viene antes o despues que lo merodeadores...XD si, lo de snape ha sonado un poquito raro, pero ya sabes, el es raro XDDDD**

******- Sobre el capi 12, tranquila, cambiara un poquito de actitud en el siguiente capitulo, no te estreses...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

- Que yo sepa, ellos se reian tanto como _tus _amigos.- La pelirroja bufo, dandoles la espalda. Y, a camara lenta, la varita de Lucius lanzo otro expelliarmus, lanzandola directamente al agua.

Hermione intento moverse en vano, para agarrar a la pelirroja. Los deportes no eran su fuerte, y su sincronización no era buena, asiq ue tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo al agua. Por suerte no lo hizo, y, por suerte también para la pelirroja, Harry tenia mejores reflejos que ella.

Los brazos de Harry atraparon a la chica cual snitch al vuelo, y la salvo de una estrepitosa y horrible caída. Hermione sonrio, viendo los buenos resultados de Harry, y se acerco a ellos con lentitud, chapoteando en el agua. Los demás alumnos parecían empezar a levantarse, mientras Harry dejaba a Evans en el suelo, con las ropas ligeramente humedas por el contacto con el ahora slytherin.

- Gra-gracias.- tartamudeo, roja, Lily Evans. Harry le sonrio, y a su lado, Hermione pudo leer la esperanza y la alegría en sus ojos.- Yo soy Lily Evans.

- Harry Potier.- se presento en seguida el chico.- Ella es Hermione Granger, una amiga.

- Si, vosotros sois los que habeis conseguido…

- Si, los de pociones.- le ayudo a completar Hermione. Le caia bien, sentía una corriente de empatía hacia ella. Quizas era cosa suya, o quizás aquello les pasaba a todos los demás, pero automáticamente, la castaña pudo vislumbrar su bondad.

- ¡Lily!- grito alguien detrás suyo. Rapidamente el sonido del chapoteo del agua les hizo girarse a ambos, solo para ver como un preocupado James Potter se acercaba a ellos. Con brusquedad, empujo a Hermione a un lado, haciéndole caer de nuevo al agua, ante la furiosa mirada de Lily.- ¿Estas bien, cariño? Esos insufribles slytherin pudieron haberte hecho daño.

- Estoy bien, James, pero ahora mismo te vas a disculpar con Harry y Hermione.- aquella replica de Harry miro alternativamente a los dos muchachos, uno mojado y estupefacto, y otra en el suelo, mas mojada todavía.

- No.- su respuesta fue tajante, seria. Tomando a Lily cuidadosamente del hombro, salió del agua, ayudándola a ella. Y, protestando de regreso al castillo, ambos muchachos se perdieron, ante la incrédula mirada de los merodeadores.

Cogiendo impulso, Hermine consiguió salir del agua, completamente empapada, cortesía de aquellos bromistas de Gryffindor. Harry se sento en la orilla, mirando en derredor. No tenían prisa alguna, tenían una hora libre antes de ir a comer, y luego irían a la enfermería. La mayoría de los alumnos miraban a esos dos muchachos extraños y nuevos con cierta desconfianza, mientras ayudaban a sus compañeros a salir del agua.

Seguramente, pensó Hermione, se alejarían de ellos en cuanto pudieran. Hermione observo los pastos; aquellos mortifagos en potencia estaban sentados en la hierba, bajo un árbol, aparentemente tranquilos, dialogando entre ellos como cualquier persona normal.

La castaña bufo; no eran normales. No después de aquel extraño cambio de humor la noche anterior, y ahora esa pelea en la que se habían metido porque si. No tenia sentido, no a sus ojos. La noche anterior, les habían amenazado con echarles de sus dormitorios, y sin embargo, les habían ayudado a su retorcida forma, claro.

Suspiro, y negó con la cabeza, intentando comprenderles. Pero, quien les comprendería, si solo era un grupo cerrado de asesinos.

* * *

**N/A: uyuyuyyy! esto empieza a ponerse tenso entre Jimmy y Harry XDD**

**minerva91: bueno, yo soy de las que opinan que la maldad de los slytheirn les obliga a hacer eso (los tenian a punto de caramelo! XD)**

**amia: de momento nada, pero en la noche, ya veremos... XD**

**yuuki: gracias!**

**eileen: no estes tan segura, la influencia de lily y su pesadez haran las cosas mas faciles, supongo**

**chofia: bah, no te preocupes, ya se arreglara todo, en algun momento XDD**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

La castaña bufo; no eran normales. No después de aquel extraño cambio de humor la noche anterior, y ahora esa pelea en la que se habían metido porque si. No tenia sentido, no a sus ojos. La noche anterior, les habían amenazado con echarles de sus dormitorios, y sin embargo, les habían ayudado a su retorcida forma, claro.

Suspiro, y negó con la cabeza, intentando comprenderles. Pero, quien les comprendería, si solo era un grupo cerrado de asesinos.

Hermione corrió con rapidez por los oscuros y lóbregos pasillos de las mazmorras. Eran las siete y cinco minutos, y había quedado con Snape a las siete. Aparto casi a empujones a dos slytherin de segundo grado, y, susurrando la contraseña, sin resuello, entro en la Sala Comun.

Estaba sola ante los mortifagos; al igual que la noche anterior, todos se distribuían en los sillones. Lucius estaba tumbado en aquel gran sofá, su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Narcisa y sus pies en el regazo de Snape. Los hermanos Lestrange se encontraban en una esquina, en dos butacas, hablando en susurros. Rosier, aquel chico tan extraño que se había burlado de Snape, estaba apoyado en un gran orejero frente al fuego, con las piernas en la mesa, Crabbe y Goyle estaban en un sofá confidente y finalmente, Bellatrix, miraba fijamente el fuego titilar ante sus ojos desde uno de los sillones.

Por supuesto, cada cual hacia lo suyo, y parecían todos sumamente callados, mas, cuando puso un pie en la sala, todas las miradas venenosas se clavaron en Hermione. Enrojecio hasta la punta de sus cabellos, mientras abria los labios para saludarles, cortada por su tan abrupta manera de observarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rodolphus se mofo:

- ¿Qué pasa, que la niñita se cree especial y tiene que llegar tarde?-el escepticismo en su voz hizo reir a los demás, y Hermione frunció el ceño, dispuesta a replicar.

- ¡Oh, esta enfadada! ¿Quieres que te de una piruleta, y asi dejas de enfurruñarte?- interfirió Narcisa. Pese a lo vivido en su presente, Hermione no pudo ver ninguna similitud entre la chcia que tenia delante y la angustiada madre y esposa de mortifagos que era en su tiempo.

- ¡Bebe Granger!- las palabras de Bellatrix, pronunciadas con maldad, llegaron a lo mas hondo de su mente, desatando los recuerdos. Habia llamado asi a Harry cuando habían estado en el departamento de misterios. Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, mientras intentaba excusarse. No obstante, el brazo de Snape, que rápidamente había avanzado hasta ella, le aferro fuertemente, sacándola a rastras de la sala.

Sin decir palabra, el muchacho llevo a Hermione por los pasillos, cada vez hundiéndose aun mas en la negrura de las mazmorras, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Llegaron, por fin, a los cinco minutos de caminar a ritmo rápido, y la castaña se limito a mirar a su 'profesor', que le perforaba con la mirada.

- No me gusta la impuntualidad, Granger. La próxima vez te quiero a la hora, ¿entendido?- su voz, estricta, no permitia el paso a replicas, exactamente como en su presente Snape se comportaba en clase. A regañadientes, Hermione asintió intentando no sentirse estúpida.- Muy bien, entonces, entra.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano, y nerviosa, la castaña le obedeció. La habitación parecía una especie de laboratorio en desuso, pero apenas había polvo. Parecia que Snape había preparado todo meticulosamente, ya que cada frasco de ingredientes estaba guardado en el desvencijado armario, que no cerraba bien, y el gran caldero en el que seguramente habría preparado infinidad de pociones se encontraba ya dispuesto en la mesa, esperando a ser utilizado.

Hermione paso al interior, viendo las dos sillas, únicamente, en la estancia. Una de ellas le correspondía a ella, y aunque era una buena oportunidad para hablar y tratar de convencerle, no se sentía comoda haciendo merlin-sabe-que-pocion con Snape. Y aun menos comoda sabiendo para quien era.

* * *

**N/A: uyuyuy! quien no se acuerda de la peli de HP5, con bella diciendo bebe Potter? realmente encantador, me gusto ponerlo! (^_^)**

**- Mine: oh, realemnte no hay quien entienda a los slytherins! solo si piensas a lo sly sabras sus intenciones (egoismo puro y duro, sacado de mi mente) XD en fin, es verdad, no les entiende nadie (son unos incomprendidos!) gracias por el rev!**

**-Eileen: eso mismo digo yo... escalofrios! XD**

**-chofia: no te preocupes, james es un poquito borde, pero se haran amiguetes (supongo... XD) sev, sev, sev... ¿Que vas a hacer? Una pocion, claro! que creias? que la iba a violar? por aqui alguien dijo que parecia que la iba a violar, pero NOOOO... aun es muy joven para ir pensando en violar a gente (solo tener sexo, eso es normal)**

**el que el lago este limpio corre a cargo de dumby, a mi que nadie me mire! sip, se bañaron todos, pero bueno... mejor todos que solo unos cuantos! jajajaja**

**PD: gracias por tu aporte, empece a subir los capis muy de seguido y no me fije!**

**-Amia: oh, realmente esto es facil! aunque supongo que en verano y fiestas se me antojara mas facil, pero mi iimaginacion es asi, volatil, quizas demasiado, y un poco prudente a la hora de escribir capis (tengo pautas que sigo mas o menos) umph, este capi lo escribir ayer, despues de jugar a los sims (que tampoco me petenece) y el de la precuela y el drarry (mis otros dos long fics...) los tengo escritos desde hace dias... solo quiero actualizar a la vez estas tres historias; acabar un capitulo de cada historia me cuesta por mucho dos horas, y de esta, cuarentaycinco minutos... =)**

**En fin, hasta despues de dos semanas no esperen nuevo capi, realmente estoy de fiestas y no voy a poder escribir (RELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!) y luego tengo unos inconvenientes insidiosos... asi que no os preocupes, a partir del miercoles de la semana siguiente a la siguiente empiezo a escribir, si no es antes! =)**

**¡¿RR?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Hermione paso al interior, viendo las dos sillas, únicamente, en la estancia. Una de ellas le correspondía a ella, y aunque era una buena oportunidad para hablar y tratar de convencerle, no se sentía comoda haciendo dios-sabe-que-pocion con Snape. Y aun menos comoda sabiendo para quien era.

Rapidamente se pusieron manos a la obra: Snape comenzó a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras el hacia su parte. Cortando los ingredientes estaban, cuando el slytherin dejo caer:

- Quizas deberías dejar de pensar tanto en todo el asunto de _mi_ poción, Granger.- su voz suave sobresalto a la castaña, que se apresuro a mirarle con el ceño fruncido de concentración.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en tu poción?

- Pareces enfadada; si no es por la poción será por lo del Lago.- dedujo el muchacho.

- No es por ninguna de las dos cosas, Snape. Es solo que…- los ojos negros de Snape se posaron en los suyos, dejando de lado por momentos la elaboración de la poción.- Olvidalo.

- ¿Cosas de chicas?- pregunto nuevamente el slytherin, a lo que la castaña simplemente respondió con un escueto gruñido:

- No te metas, ¿vale?

El ambiente se torno tenso, mientras el futuro mortifago daba esporádicas ordenes a Hermione. Una y otra vez, la muchacha buscaba en su mente alguna poción que reuniera las características de aquel brebaje que fabricaban juntos, sin encontrar nada. O al menos, nada normal.

- ¿Qué poción vamos a hacer?- pregunto con fingido interés la castaña.

- Ninguna que te interese; cuanto menos preguntes, menos mentiras tendre que contarte.- respondió cortante, siguiendo a lo suyo.

- ¿Tu y Lucius…?- pregunto por fin, dejando escapar aquella extraña duda que se le había metido en la cabeza tras el incidente en aquel pasillo. Snape le miro, interrogante, con una ceja alzada:

- ¿Lucius y yo que?

- Que si sois… Nada, olvidalo.- respondió finalmente la castaña, roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

- No somos pareja, Granger. No me gusta Lucius.- solto el, cinco minutos después, sin mirarle. Su ceño fruncido en una mueca de hastio fue lo único que hizo a Hermione ver su molestia.

El resto de la tarde paso en el abrumador silencio de aquella aula abandonada, solo roto por el suave y monótono borboteo del caldero encendido a fuego lento. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, y la castaña se limito a observar como Snape mezclaba los ingredientes oscuros y extraños, mirando aquella mixtura con concentración. Espero que Harry lo estuviera pasando mejor que ella, que a pesar de ser estudiosa, aquella experiencia empezaba a desagradarle por momentos.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

El resto de la tarde pasó en el abrumador silencio de aquella aula abandonada, solo roto por el suave y monótono borboteo del caldero encendido a fuego lento. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, y la castaña se limitó a observar como Snape mezclaba los ingredientes oscuros y extraños, mirando aquella mixtura con concentración. Esperó que Harry lo estuviera pasando mejor que ella, que a pesar de ser estudiosa, aquella experiencia empezaba a desagradarle por momentos.

Salió del aula en desuso, caminando rápidamente hacia la Sala Común de las serpientes, esperando encontrar allí a Harry. Sin verlo en la habitación, Hermione comenzó a hacer los deberes, sin apetito. Su pluma rasgaba velozmente el pergamino y el tiempo paso rápido, hasta que una mano cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo, sobresaltándola:

- Hola, Hermione.- saludo Harry efusivamente, mucho más contento que por la mañana.

- ¡Harry! Me has dado un susto.- dijo la castaña, agarrándose el lugar en el pecho en el que debía estar su corazón.- ¿Qué ha pasado, que estás más contento?

- Conseguí acercarme a Lily un poco. Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, y creo que le caí bien.- Harry sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que conseguiría conocer a sus padres gracias a ese giratiempo.

- Si no fuera porque estas enamorado de Ginny, diría que quieres algo con Lily.- bromeó Hermione, riendo.

- ¡No! Eso sería…- Harry arrugo su nariz, pensando en lo enfermo de la situación, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Cambiando de tema, Harry bajó la voz, y susurró confidencialmente.- ¿Qué tal con Snape?

- No supe cómo sacar el tema, pero mañana lo intentaré de nuevo. Y no me mires así, Harry, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- le regañó Hermione, observando su mirada escéptica.

- Como tú quieras, Mione, yo no digo nada. He quedado con Ron y Ginny en el Lago, después del toque de queda, ¿vienes?

- Vale, pero… No podemos llegar muy tarde aquí, que tengo sueño.- Harry sonrió, pasando su mano por la espalda de la castaña, intentando tranquilizarla. Hermione sonrió a su vez, y se levantó junto a Harry, dispuesta a ir ya a su encuentro. Salieron de la habitación justo cuando la pandilla de Slytherin entraba, mirándoles inquisitivamente. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada y, sin más contratiempos, llegaron al Lago, bajo el árbol en el que habían quedado. Ginny y Ron ya estaban allí.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

- Vale, pero… No podemos llegar muy tarde aquí, que tengo sueño.- Harry sonrio, pasando su mano por la espalda de la castaña, intentando tranquilizarla. Hermione sonrio a su vez, y se levanto junto a Harry, dispuesta a ir ya a su encuentro. Salieron de la habitación justo cuando la pandilla de slytherin entraba, mirándoles inquisidoramente. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada, y sin mas contratiempos, llegaron al Lago, bajo el árbol en el que habían quedado. Ginny y Ron ya estaban allí.

Los dos hermanos les miraron, y, en el momento en que llegaron, Ginny se lanzo a los brazos de Harry, besándole larga y profundamente. Hermione los vio, pensando en Ron y ella de forma análoga, besándose en el lago por la noche, a la luz de las estrellas. Sonrio tiernamente, y espero a que se separaran los enamorados:

- Hola a ti también, Hermione.- dijo Ginny, con las mejillas pecosas y ruborizadas. Hermione se pregunto si seria por el beso o por darse cuenta de lo abandonada que le había dejado.

- Hola a los dos. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

- Bien, estuvimos un rato con los merodeadores y luego nos marchamos. Parece que Lily sigue enfadada con James por lo del Lago, y el no deja de repetir que debía protegerla de Malfoy y sus amigos.- los pelirrojos pusieron los ojos en blanco casi a la par, mientras Ginny continuaba.- era un poco pesado verlos discutir asi que decidimos marcharnos de ahí.

- Yo estuve con mama luego. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho y después nos pusimos a hablar. Creo que le deje una buena impresión.- asevero Harry, orgulloso.

- ¿Y tu, Mione?- pregunto Ron, que, extrañamente, se encontraba demasiado callado. Sucintamente, Hermione contesto, intentando que no se notara demasiado su fastidio y frustración por no saber que era lo que hacia Snape:

- Bien. Con Snape.- el mohín de desagrado de la castaña hizo que Harry sonriera, a la par que decía jocosamente:

- Creo que empieza a sentirse como nosotros en pociones, chicos.

- ¡Oh, cállate! No es eso,-explico Hermione.- es que no logro averiguar cual es la poción que esta haciendo y me frustra, porque no logro sacarle nada.

- ¿Ves? Te estas convirtiendo en una de los nuestros.- Ginny imito a un zombi, poniendo una expresión ausente y ojos bizcos, y comenzaron a reir ruidosamente. Con un largo beso por parte de Ginny y Harry, los chicos se despidieron, y entraron al colegio. Era demasiado tarde, y al dia siguiente tenían clase, por lo que decidieron todos los días allí, para poder reunirse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

- ¿Ves? Te estas convirtiendo en una de los nuestros.- Ginny imito a un zombi, poniendo una expresión ausente y ojos bizcos, y comenzaron a reir ruidosamente. Con un largo beso por parte de Ginny y Harry, los chicos se despidieron, y entraron al colegio. Era demasiado tarde, y al dia siguiente tenían clase, por lo que decidieron todos los días allí, para poder reunirse.

Hermione se despertó a la hora exacta en que el despertador sono, y apagándolo, se vistió de buen humor. Se sentía afortunada, y ese buen humor le duro hasta que llego a la sala común. No había nadie, excepto Narcissa, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá negro y mullido, en completo silencio. Harry no estaba, por lo que la estudiosa muchacha decidió esperar al lado de la futura señora Malfoy.

- Buenos días, Narcissa.- saludo sin mucho afán. La bella mujer giro su rostro de porcelana hacia ella, y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, que se antojaba amable, contesto:

- A ti también, Granger.- por un rato estuvieron calladas, hasta que Black volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué materias escogiste para tu EXTASIS en medimagia?

- Pociones, transformaciones, defensa y encantamientos. ¿Y tu?

- Defensa, runas, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos… y ya.- dijo la muchacha, pensativa.- ¿No crees que la defensa contra las artes oscuras es una asignatura estúpida?

- No.- contesto inmediatamente Hermione.- Al contrario, creo que esta bien saber como defenderse de hechizos oscuros y como curarlos. Al menos eso es parte de mi futuro trabajo.

- Quizas. Por ahora me contento con seguir aquí, y cuando salga del colegio, ya vere que es de mi vida.

- Entiendo… ¿Esto es asi siempre?- pregunto Hermione, refiriéndose al antinatural silencio de la sala común. Narcissa sonrio aun mas, mirando las escaleras, antes de acercarse a ella y decir en tono confidencial:

- No, normalmente van todos mas rápido. Solo pasa cuando tienen que ir a Snape para que les prepare la poción para la resaca.

- ¿Resaca?

- Si, lo que produce el alcohol cuando le bebes en exceso.- explico lentamente la rubia, mirándole a los ojos.- Suelen beber bastante cuando quieren. Sobre todo Rosier, y gracias a Merlin que Igor no esta aquí, que si no seria peor.

- ¿Igor?- se abstuvo de comentar el apellido, sabiendo que levantaría sospechas en la rubia. No obstante, la repentina llegada de Bellatrix interrumpió su conversación amena como un huracán destruye todo a su paso.

- Hola.- su cabello negro caia en cascada por su espalda, y sus ojos se veian cansados, con ojeras bajo ellos.

- Buenos días, Bellatrix.- saludo Hermione, mas por cortesía que por afecto.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

- Hola.- su cabello negro caia en cascada por su espalda, y sus ojos se veian cansados, con ojeras bajo ellos.

- Buenos días, Bellatrix.- saludo Hermione, mas por cortesía que por afecto.

En cuestión de segundos, después de que la futura psicópata le ignorara completamente, bajaron todos, con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Y detras de ellos, Harry hizo acto de aparición, con las gafas mal puestas y el cabello alborotado. En cuanto le vio le sonrio con sinceridad, preparado para un nuevo dia de clases, que pasaron sin pena ni gloria; y, por supuesto, sin ningún acercamiento a los slytherin. Hasta la tarde.

Hermione miro su pergamino en blanco una vez mas, frunciendo el ceño. Debían hacer un ensayo sobre la esencia de belladona, y no encontraba la información que debía poner en el pergamino. Nada. Harry hacia tiempo que había desistido en la tarea, siendo nulo en pociones como era, mas Hermione, terca como ella sola, seguía sentada frente a su pergamino, esperando un alarde de creatividad por parte de su cerebro o algo veraz que poner.

No obstante, cuando ya había desistido, un libro cayo encima de la mesa, levantando diminutas partículas de polvo. La castaña levanto la vista, observando el titulo del tomo, y luego miro a la persona que se lo había dado: Narcissa Malfoy. Le sonrio ladina, antes de sentarse a su lado, en una butaca, y mirarla fijamente.

- Gracias, Narcissa.

- Camaraderia slytherin. No des las gracias.- su semblante serio contrastaba fuertemente con la mirada agradecida de la castaña. La rubia cruzo una estilizada pierna encima de la otra, y le observo con ojo critico, mientras Hermione pasaba las paginas del libro con rapidez, buscando la información.- Todo lo que buscas esta en la pagina doscientos veintiséis.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Cortesia de Sev. No te lo diría como obra de caridad, pero el dice que cuanto antes acabes, antes estará hecha la poción.

- Gracias de todas formas.- dijo esta vez, mas por compromiso que por gratitud, al escuchar las palabras de la slytherin. Una vez mas, el escabroso asunto de la poción seguía en su cabeza, rondando como una _muy_ mala idea.

Abrió el libro por la pagina indicada y sonrio, al encontrar los usos de la belladona y sus características. Por un tiempo, las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio, mientras la pluma de Hermione rasgaba el papel, hasta que la aristócrata y futura señora Malfoy hablo de nuevo:

- Lucius y Severus no son pareja.- Hermione levanto el rostro, extrañada por esa aseveración, y la rubia se dispuso a añadir.- Por lo que le dijiste a Snape el otro dia.

- Pero el ya me lo aclaro esa vez.

- Por si no te quedaba lo suficientemente claro. Lucius y yo somos pareja, y los dos vemos a Severus como nuestro hermano pequeño. No hay nada entre ninguno de los tres mas que eso.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

- Por si no te quedaba lo suficientemente claro. Lucius y yo somos pareja, y los dos vemos a Severus como nuestro hermano pequeño. No hay nada entre ninguno de los tres mas que eso.

000

- El baile será la semana que viene, Harry.- dijo Hermione, dos semanas después. El anuncio llevaba colgado desde hacia un mes en los tablones de todas las salas comunes de Hogwarts, como venia siendo tradición desde que estaban en el colegio.- ¿Ya teneis todos pareja?

- Claro, yo ire con Harry.- contesto con una sonrisa picara la menor de los Weasley, mirando a su amado niño-que-vivio, que se limito a asentir con la cabeza. A su lado, Ron comento:

- Se lo pedi a Jane Baxter, y acepto.- la amplia sonrisa de suficiencia del pelirrojo choco contra la puntual tristeza de Hermione. No obstante, no dijo nada, y con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, decidió continuar como si nada pasase.

El dia paso rápido, y pronto fue el momento de Hermione de ir con Snape a seguir elaborando la poción _desconocida_ con fines oscuros. Porque, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado memorizando los pasos que había dado Snape para buscar su correspondencia con otras pociones, no había nada. Ni siquiera en la sección prohibida.

Y, una vez mas, el tiempo transcurrió pesado y silencioso en la sordida mazmorra, hasta que, mirando el tono oscuro que la poción había adquirido hacia cinco minutos escasos, y las notas que Snape apuntaba en un pergamino, Hermione saco el tema a colacion:

- El baile será la semana que viene, ¿sabes?- bien, quizás no era la mejor forma de empezar, pero no se le ocurria a Hermione una mejor manera de empezar a hablar.

- Si, lo se.

- ¿Y ya tienes pareja, Snape?

- No, Granger, no tengo pareja.- Hermione sintió como el muchacho la miraba de reojo, antes de volver a concentrarse en el pergamino y decir, con sarcasmo.- ¿Te me estas insinuando, Granger?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

- ¿Y ya tienes pareja, Snape?

- No, Granger, no tengo pareja.- Hermione sintió como el muchacho la miraba de reojo, antes de volver a concentrarse en el pergamino y decir, con sarcasmo.- ¿Te me estas insinuando, Granger?

- Eh…- la castaña tardo en reaccionar, hasta que, ruborizada, decidió ponerse a la defensiva.- ¿Por qué debería?

- Porque tu tampoco tienes pareja.

- ¿Y como sabes eso?

- No se lo pedirías a ningun slytherin, y nadie mas que un slytherin querria ir contigo al baile.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras Snape ponia la poción a fuego lento, dejando de anotar en el pergamino para mirarla directamente. Hermione se mordió las uñas, pensando en alguien que quisiera ir al baile con ella; no tenia ya al adorable Victor Krum, y el slytherin parecía tener razón. Queriendo esquivar aquella pregunta, Hermione pregunto:

- ¿Vas a ir al baile?

- No creo.- callo un momento, y Granger pudo ver la inseguridad en sus facciones, antes de que añadiera en un susurro.- Aunque a ti te convendría una pareja que tu Roonie odiase.

- No entiendo…

- Basico, Granger: la vieja técnica de los celos.- la castaña boqueo un par de veces, antes de decir, incrédula:

- ¿Me estas proponiendo ir al baile contigo, Snape?

- Solo si es lo que quieres escuchar.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

- Solo si es lo que quieres escuchar.

Hermione se quedó callada, mirándole. ¿Le estaba proponiendo ir al baile? Bajó la vista hacia la poción, y segundos después volvió a mirarle. ¿Ir al baile con él? Respiró hondo, y volvió a dejar su mirada vagar por la habitación, antes de decir con voz queda:

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

- ¿Por qué debería ganar algo?- preguntó Snape a su vez. _Contestar a una pregunta con otra..._ Listo, pero no le serviría contra la testarudez gryffindor.

- Porque eres un slytherin.

- ¿Y? Tú también lo eres.

- No de corazón.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y Hermione siguió cortando los gusarajos que Snape le había dado. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver cómo el slytherin perdía la mirada en la pared contraria, sin responder. La muchacha no se sintió decepcionada, ni siquiera había esperado que respondiera honestamente, si es que respondía. Los dedos se Snape pasaron por la mesa de madera recia, antes de susurrar:

- Digamos que me conviene.- Hermione le miró, dejando olvidada su tarea, pero el moreno evitó su mirada. Seguramente, analizó Hermione, no quería que los merodeadores se metieran con él por no llevar pareja al baile de Halloween.

Y la verdad es que le comprendía: contra ella y sus amigos no había habido más bromas de mal gusto como la del lago, cortesía de Lily, por supuesto. Pero eso no se aplicaba a los demás slytherins; casi cada día había un incidente, desde una maldición por la espalda, pasando por bromas, hasta duelos en medio de los corredores. Ni slytherins ni gryffindors pasaban la más mínima oportunidad de burlarse de los otros, y aquello era realmente desesperante.

Hermione pensó en Ron: quizás el plan de Snape funcionara y Ron se fijara en él. Y, pensándolo racionalmente, podía intentar hablar con el slytherin y convencerlo. Retomando su trabajo de cortar los gusarajos, Hermione decidió aceptar su invitación:

-Podríamos ir juntos.- la mirada de Snape se cruzó con la suya, sorprendido por lo que había dicho.- Como amigos, por supuesto.

- Por supuesto.- repitió el moreno en voz baja, volviendo a apartar la vista. Hermione le miró mirar dentro del caldero y apuntar algo más en el pergamino, satisfecho con la poción, antes de quitarle los gusarajos perfectamente cortados. Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, Hermione observando cada movimiento de Snape, hasta que éste la despachó del aula, dando por concluido el trabajo por ese día.

La castaña caminó por los intrínsecos pasillos de las mazmorras, esperando encontrarse con Harry en el Gran Comedor, donde justamente estaba. Se sentía extrañamente feliz por haber conseguido pareja para el baile, aunque no fuera Ron. Sin saber bien si debía decirlo o no, Hermione calló sabiamente.

La semana pasó con rapidez, mientras las preguntas de los dos pelirrojos y Harry se hacían cada vez más insistentes: al igual que en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ellos sabían que tenía pareja, pero no quien era la pareja. Y eso estaba bien para Hermione.

Snape, por supuesto, seguía tratándola igual que siempre, y él tampoco parecía tener prisa por contarle a sus amigos quien era su pareja para el baile. Hermione sonrió, mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación: no habría soportado que Snape lo contara a voz en grito por la escuela y todo el mundo se enterara de que iban a ir juntos. Y con todo el mundo se refería principalmente a Ron.

Suspiró audiblemente, mientras daba una vuelta rápida alrededor de sí misma, dejando que los volantes del elegante vestido azul se elevaran en el aire. Hermione miró el reloj de mesilla; Snape ya debía estar esperándola. No se preocupó por no ver a Harry en la Sala Común, estaría recogiendo a su novia en la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó parada en el último escalón de la escalera que daba a los dormitorios de las chicas, mirando alrededor, en busca de Snape. Había una cantidad considerable de gente en la habitación, la mayoría en parejas. Todos vestían tan elegantes como ella, la única diferencia era el color de sus ropas: negro.

Bufó por lo bajo, sintiendo varias miradas sobre ella, entre ellas la de Lucius. Hermione rezó por encontrar a Snape lo más lejos posible del rubio. Falló miserablemente, al encontrarlo recargado contra el sillón orejero al lado de Malfoy, mirándola inexpresivamente.

Avanzó hacia él, con la cabeza bien alta, esperando que Snape se moviera. No hizo ningún movimiento, y Hermione sintió ganas de estrangularle allí mismo, cuando Lucius se atravesó en su camino, a unos pasos de Snape, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

- Parece que tu _querido_ Harry te ha dejado tirada. ¿Quieres que te deje mi pañuelo para secarte las lágrimas de tener que ir sola al baile?- Hermione bufó como un gato enfadado, con los dientes apretados, mientras el rubio se cacareaba con sus amigos. La mano de Snape se colocó en el hombro de Malfoy, antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar.

- Disculpa, Lucius.- con un rostro mortalmente serio, Snape apartó a Lucius con suavidad y le tendió la mano a Hermione, dejándola a la altura de su nariz.- ¿Vamos, Hermione?- añadió con voz fuerte, esperando que Lucius y su pandilla le escucharan perfectamente.

Hermione tomó su mano, regalándole una sonrisa falsa, mientras parpadeaba más veces de las necesarias. _Todo por fastidiar a Lucius._ Se guardó para sí misma su sorpresa al escuchar su nombre en la boca de su futuro profesor. Era la primera vez que le llamaba así en ese tono de voz tan… Neutral.

Tomados de la mano, los dos salieron de la Sala Común. Apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos, tanto Severus como Hermione apartaron las manos, como si la mano del otro quemara. Hermione relajó los músculos de la espalda y retomó su posición original, dejando de estar tan estirada como lo había estado allí dentro, mientras Snape empezaba a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y encorvado, como solía hacer normalmente.

- Me has llamado Hermione.- dijo la castaña alcanzando a su pareja. Las cortinas de pelo grasiento tapaban parcialmente el rostro del slytherin, por lo que no pudo ver su expresión.

- Sólo quería fastidiar un poco a Lucius.- se excusó. Hermione sonrió, esta vez con naturalidad, y siguió hablando, como si no hubiera oído lo que Snape acababa de decir.

- ¿Debería llamarte Severus?

- No te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre de pila, Granger.- Snape la miró esta vez con expresión hastiada; sin dejarse amedrentar, Hermione amplió un poco más su sonrisa, antes de decir:

- Gracias por hablar a mi favor ahí dentro.

Snape gruñó, apartando la vista y no volvieron a hablar en todo el tiempo que duró el trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor. Hermione tragó copiosa saliva, pensando en la reacción de Ron: en ese momento en que estaba tan cerca de presentarse en el baile con Snape colgando de un brazo, pensó que quizás no era tan buena idea. Miró las escaleras que daban directamente a la entrada del castillo, y respiró hondo, antes de girarse hacia Snape.

Su brazo se encontraba tendido hacia ella, y él la miraba incómodo. Suspiró casi inaudiblemente y pasó su brazo alrededor del antebrazo del muchacho. La comida se revolvió en su estómago de puros nervios; hacía apenas media hora que había terminado el banquete de Halloween y los estudiantes de primero a quinto curso ya estaban en sus dormitorios, dejándoles a los dos últimos cursos la noche para disfrutar.

Hermione le regaló a Snape una diminuta sonrisa, antes de mirar al frente y comenzar a andar escaleras arriba. Cada escalón se veía a los ojos de Hermione como un enorme obstáculo gritando que diera la vuelta en ese mismo instante. Intentando concentrarse en la realidad, miró a su compañero: Snape no parecía tampoco muy convencido de la idea de ir a un baile que seguramente consideraría estúpido y sin sentido. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, su pie derecho se posó fuera de los dominios de las serpientes. Inspiró hondo, preparada para un enfrentamiento con Ron.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Hermione le regaló a Snape una diminuta sonrisa, antes de mirar al frente y comenzar a andar escaleras arriba. Cada escalón se veía a los ojos de Hermione como un enorme obstáculo gritando que diera la vuelta en ese mismo instante. Intentando concentrarse en la realidad, miró a su compañero: Snape no parecía tampoco muy convencido de la idea de ir a un baile que seguramente consideraría estúpido y sin sentido. Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, su pie derecho se posó fuera de los dominios de las serpientes. Inspiró hondo, preparada para un enfrentamiento con Ron.

La reacción fue la esperada por la pareja: cuchicheos por todas partes y miradas indiscretas. Los dos slytherins entraron en el remodelado Gran Comedor, que se veía incluso más grande de lo normal sin las mesas. Hermione tironeó del brazo de Snape y ambos caminaron hasta la mesa que había pegada a una de las paredes, donde se encontraban las bebidas. Al lado de la mesa había varias sillas, donde rápidamente se sentó Snape. Con un suspiro, Hermione se sentó a su lado, mirando la puerta cada poco tiempo, esperando ver a sus amigos.

- ¿Piensas bailar, Granger?- la voz de Snape la sacó de su propio mundo. Hermione le miró, antes de decir:

- Claro. ¿Tú no vas a…?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa. No, obviamente, no iba a bailar.- ¿Crees que los Merodeadores planeen alguna broma para esta noche?- Hermione cambió de tema, y Severus frunció el ceño.

- Lo dudo. Potter va a ir con Evans, y a ella no le gustan las bromas de esos cuatro fantoches.

Hermione fue a responderle alguna grosería, pero se quedó callada, observando cómo James y Lily entraban por la puerta grande, seguidos de los demás Merodeadores y sus respectivas parejas, y finalmente, sus amigos. Harry llevaba una túnica de un color verde oscuro, mientras Ginny estaba simplemente preciosa con el vestido de color rosa.

Detrás de ellos entró Ron, con una túnica más decente que la que había llevado para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hermione suspiró, con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de mirar cómo Snape levantaba elegantemente una ceja, mirándola a ella con burla.

Hermione se levantó con rapidez, tirando de la manga de Snape para que le siguiera, y fueron al encuentro de los amigos de la primera. Cuando se pararon frente a ellos, los tres amigos hicieron una marcada mueca de desprecio mirando a Snape, que simplemente se mantuvo impasible. Hermione les sonrió, intentando mostrarse inocente, y les saludó:

- Hola, chicos.

- Hola, Hermione.- le saludó de vuelta Ginny, intentando no mirar a su acompañante. Ron, tan rojo como su pelo, dijo:

- ¿Así que él era tu pareja?

- Sí, Ron.- la voz de Hermione sonó cansina, antes de que Snape inclinara ligeramente la cabeza como saludo y se burlara:

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Wessel.- la voz del muchacho sonó tan parecida a la que tenía su profesor en su tiempo, que Hermione se estremeció al escuchar el marcado odio en su falso apellido, tan similar a cómo lo llamaba en su tiempo. Ron se enfureció más todavía y preguntó, levantando el dedo índice y señalando el pecho de Severus:

- ¿Por qué él?

- Porque me lo ha pedido.- Hermione agarró el brazo de Snape con más fuerza de la necesaria, encarándole. Ron hizo lo mismo con su pareja, inflando el pecho, y rápidamente, los dos se fueron. Harry, a su lado, les miró a Hermione y a Snape con la misma mirada extrañada y confusa que tenía Ginny, y después de que Ron se alejara a una distancia prudencial, preguntó:

- ¿En serio?- Hermione enrojeció, mientras la mirada de Snape y la suya se cruzaban en el aire. Severus parpadeó varias veces, un poco confuso, antes de decir:

- Eh… Sí.- Hermione le miró, sin esperar esa respuesta.- Sí, se lo pedí. – añadió, esta vez más seguro de sus palabras.

La música comenzó a sonar, antes de que los muchachos pudieran seguir hablando, y con una última sonrisa a Hermione, Ginny y Harry se fueron a bailar, dejándoles solos. Los amigos de Snape decidieron entrar poco después, cuando el baile ya había comenzado, y Hermione notó cómo éste les rehuía la mirada.

Hermione se mantuvo al margen del baile, al lado de Snape, que parecía una vez más el profesor que ella conocía, vigilando todo a su alrededor discretamente. Después de unos minutos observando el baile, Hermione le preguntó, intentando romper el hielo:

- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí?- La castaña se sintió extraña al preguntarle algo tan personal a Snape. _Al profesor Snape._ El joven se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que me dedicaré a…- La frase quedó inconclusa, mientras observaban cómo Lucius se acercaba a ellos. Snape se puso repentinamente nervioso, mientras su mirada se dirigía al frente, intentando ignorar en la medida de lo posible el hecho. Hermione le observó, y después de un momento, propuso:

- ¿Quieres bailar, Snape?- el aludido miró disimuladamente a Malfoy, y luego asintió con un movimiento rígido de cabeza. Y mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la pista de baile, Hermione se permitió sonreír, mirando la mueca de enfado que ponía Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione marcó el ritmo, colocando su mano en el hombro de Snape, mientras éste le ponía la mano en la cintura. Después de dos o tres minutos, Hermione sonrió satisfecha; Snape todavía no le había pisado. Acortó la distancia entre ellos, mientras se movían entre el gentío, intentando camuflarse de Malfoy. Y poco después, Hermione dijo:

- Deberías pensarlo bien antes de meterte a eso, Snape.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- el rostro pétreo de Snape le dejó más que claro que él sí sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Hermione continuó:

- ¿Por eso huyes de Malfoy, no?- bajó el tono de voz, acercándose un poco más, y le susurró.- Porque quiere que te unas a Él.

- Cállate, Granger.- La mirada oscura de Severus barrió la sala, buscando alguien que hubiera escuchado su conversación. Por suerte, no parecía haber nadie.

- ¿Has hablado con Él en privado?- se interesó la castaña. El muchacho se limitó a negar con la cabeza.- Hay más opciones, ¿lo sabes? Dumbledore podría…

Hermione dejó de hablar al recibir un pequeño empujón por la espalda. Se giró y miró a su agresor: la pareja Malfoy bailaban con elegancia y naturalidad, mientras Narcisa le sonreía como disculpa. Hicieron una maniobra extraña y complicada, sin dejar de bailar, y Lucius se situó espalda contra espalda con Snape. El rubio giró lentamente la cabeza, hasta ver al moreno, que seguía mirando al frente, tenso. Y entonces habló:

- Tenemos una charla pendiente desde hace un tiempo, Severus.

- Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy…- Lucius le interrumpió, impaciente:

- Bailando, lo sé. Te esperó en diez minutos junto al ponche.- sin darle tiempo a protestar, Lucius se movió una vez más con agilidad, y la pareja Malfoy se deslizó entre los demás bailarines. Hermione les miró durante un instante, antes de volver a la carga:

- No tienes por qué ir si no quieres. Podemos seguir bailando…- Snape negó con la cabeza con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, mientras Hermione le miraba con un deje de lástima: a veces le parecía tan desamparado e indefenso… Y luego recordaba todas y cada una de las atrocidades que había cometido y se preguntaba cómo podía haber tenido ese principio su historia.

- No. Lucius se enfadaría y seguiría persistiendo de todas formas. Vamos fuera.- ordenó el muchacho, recobrando su coraza. Hermione le observó durante unos instantes, mientras se dirigían fuera de la pista de baile, y en un arranque de sentimentalismo gryffindor, repitió:

- No tienes por qué ir, Severus.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

- No. Lucius se enfadaría y seguiría persistiendo de todas formas. Vamos fuera.- ordenó el muchacho, recobrando su coraza. Hermione le observó durante unos instantes, mientras se dirigían fuera de la pista de baile, y en un arranque de sentimentalismo gryffindor, repitió:

- No tienes por qué ir, Severus.

Snape se dedicó a mirarla con extrañeza, mientras le soltaba la mano, ya fuera de la pista de baile. No comentó nada, y Hermione no le siguió, sabiendo que se metería en problemas si le acompañaba. Le observó desde lejos, mientras Malfoy le echaba el brazo por los hombros y salían del Gran Comedor discretamente. Pronto, Hermione encontró a Harry y Ginny, sentados en las sillas, charlando amenamente. Se acercó hasta ellos, y se sentó a su lado:

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Snape?- preguntó Harry, mirando a su alrededor. Ginny le miró reprobatoriamente, pero Hermione sonrió, antes de decir:

- Malfoy se lo ha llevado. Creo que lleva un tiempo posponiendo una amena charla sobre su ideología.- Ginny le miró esperanzada, y Hermione continuó.- Y sí, he podido hablar con Snape sobre eso.

- Oh, no pensé que sería tan fácil.- dijo rápidamente Harry, con una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes que Ron no ha dejado de quitarte un ojo de encima desde que ha entrado en el baile?- Hermione sonrió, mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas, sintiéndose dichosa. No dijeron nada durante unos instantes, y Hermione, mirando la puerta de salida, terminó diciendo:

- Me tengo que ir. Si todo sale como tengo previsto, Snape estará bastante confuso después de la charla con Malfoy.

La castaña les sonrió por última vez a sus dos amigos y comenzó a andar hacia la salida, sintiendo que sus palabras no eran del todo verdad. Realmente sentía una ligera preocupación por Snape, aún cuando él era el bastardo grasiento de siempre. Suspiró, sintiendo su parte gryffindor florecer en su pecho en forma de preocupación.

Caminó sola por los pasillos, esperando encontrar a su pareja cerca del Gran Comedor. Por un momento se sintió estúpida, pensando en que, si se hubiera quedado a su lado, no tendría por qué estar buscando a Snape por los corredores. Luego simplemente pensó que sería parte del destino. Concentrada en escuchar el más mínimo ruido, Hermione captó en seguida las voces que salían del baño de los chicos. Se acercó con cuidado hasta allí y se ocultó detrás de una columna, mientras escuchaba:

- Entonces quizás deberías empezar a pensarlo más en serio, Severus.

- ¡Y lo hago! Pero… No sé si quie- Malfoy le cortó rápidamente.

- ¿Es por esa niñata?- la voz de Malfoy sonó extraña: estrangulada en un intento de controlarse, tal vez. Hermione se removió en su escondite, sabiendo que estaban hablando de ella.- No sé si todavía no te has dado cuenta, pero seguramente sea una sangresucia.

- No la llames así.- Malfoy soltó una carcajada hiriente, antes de decir en un susurro:

- Así que es eso, te gusta la pequeña sangresucia.

- No, no es eso.- se apresuró a negar Snape. Hermione se quedó de piedra, sin poder moverse: ¿podía Snape quererla acaso?

- Te gustaría revolcarte con ella como un asqueroso cerdo traidor…- Hermione frunció el ceño, ofendida. Snape tampoco parecía muy contento con las palabras de Lucius, y así lo expresó:

- No, no quiero nada de eso.- Lucius ni siquiera le escuchó, sin dejar de decir esas obscenidades:

- Casarte con ese engendro y tener miles de niños sangresucia, mientras besas el suelo por dónde camina Dumbledore.- Snape parecía ansioso por hacerle callar, pero ninguna de sus súplicas hizo efecto en el rubio, que se limitó a continuar hablando.- Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, Severus. Esa sangresucia no te conviene, pero…

- Ella no es nada para mí, Lucius.- le interrumpió Snape, con voz estrangulada. Hermione se atrevió a adivinar que no estaba pasando un buen rato. Malfoy siguió hablando sin escucharle, elevando su voz por encima de la de su amigo:

- Pero si tan interesado estás en ella, siempre podemos capturarla y dártela como regalo una vez hayas entrado, Severus. Dudo que el Señor Tenebroso tenga algún inconveniente en ello.

Hermione se puso pálida con el simple pensamiento de ser capturada y se encogió aún más en su escondite, esperando a que Malfoy saliera. Lucius siguió hablando en susurros, y poco después, salió del baño dando un sonoro portazo. Hermione le miró mientras el rubio se marchaba sin siquiera echar una ojeada alrededor: parecía tan malditamente enfadado que daba incluso más miedo que verlo controlarse, como hacía en el futuro.

La castaña salió de detrás de la columna intentando no hacer ruido y se paró frente a la puerta por la que había salido Malfoy. Snape seguía allí dentro, pero Hermione no sabía con qué cara mirarlo; lo que había dicho Malfoy no tenía por qué ser necesariamente cierto, pero le había dejado la duda clavada en el corazón como una espina molesta. Inspiró con fuerza y colocó su mano en el pomo, antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado.

Snape estaba parado, frente a uno de los lavabos de cerámica blanca. Se apoyaba en la pieza, con la cabeza gacha. Hermione se acercó un poco más y sus tacones hicieron un leve ruido, lo suficiente como para que Snape le escuchara y le encarara, varita en mano. Hermione saltó a un lado cuando, segundos después, Snape le atacó, con el rostro deformado por el odio.

Con un gran ruido, el inodoro de la izquierda explotó. Snape se quedó quieto, mirándola con más odio del que Hermione habría imaginado. No bajó la varita, pero tampoco volvió a atacar, y Hermione, poco a poco, se acercó al muchacho.

- ¿Snape?- le llamó con cuidado, intentando no enfurecerle todavía más.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.- la respuesta del moreno tardó en llegar en forma de susurro cortante.- Largo de aquí.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres.- contestó Hermione. Su mano se posó sobre su hombro, y sintió cómo se destensaba bajo su toque. Antes de que Snape pudiera apartarla, Hermione le abrazó con fuerza. No podía evitar sentir cierta pena al verle tan desamparado.

- En realidad… En realidad sí que tengo que hacerlo.- Snape estaba completamente rígido dentro de su abrazo, pero Hermione le notó más calmado. Se separó lentamente del chico y le miró: la cabeza baja, los hombros hundidos y estaba otra vez encorvado. Parecía incluso… triste. Hermione se pateó a sí misma mentalmente, al sorprenderse con ingenuidad de los sentimientos de Snape.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Ven, Severus.- Hermione le tomó de la mano y le sacó del baño, mientras arreglaba el inodoro destrozado. Snape le siguió, mudo, y ambos se sentaron en el pasillo, bajo un ventanal. Por un rato estuvieron callados, en un silencio que a Hermione se le antojó cómodo, hasta que la voz de Snape cortó el aire.

- Lucius… Me presiona demasiado. Comprendo su ideología, pero… No sé si estoy preparado para- ya sabes, matar gente.- su voz acabó en un susurro, y a Hermione le costó escucharlo.

- No es buena idea, Snape. El Señor Tenebroso- Hermione se sintió extraña al llamarlo por el eufemismo por el que lo conocían los magos oscuros.- no cumple sus promesas. No te dará poder ni respeto, ni tampoco dinero si es lo que buscas. Hacerte mortífago te llevará a una vida de servidumbre y dolor.- Snape le miró de reojo, antes de decir:

- Así que en tu tiempo Él sigue vivo.- Hermione le miró, sorprendida, antes de admitirlo:

- Se podría decir así.

- ¿Y yo, Granger? ¿Cómo soy en tu tiempo?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

- Así que en tu tiempo Él sigue vivo.- Hermione le miró, sorprendida, antes de admitirlo:

- Se podría decir así.

- ¿Y yo, Granger? ¿Cómo soy en tu tiempo?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, Severus. - la muchacha sonrió misteriosamente, mientras ladeaba la cabeza graciosamente.- Serás como tú desees ser. Sólo debes elegir bien.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Snape miraba fijamente un punto de la pared frente a él. La mano de Hermione se deslizó por el suelo hasta tocar la del moreno, y la puso encima de la suya en un símbolo de apoyo. No se movieron durante un rato, disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa del otro, hasta que la muchacha se quejó de frío.

Ambos se levantaron, y Hermione se giró para ir al Gran Comedor. Esperaba que Harry estuviera allí, para bajar a las mazmorras con él y poder contarle todo lo que había pasado. Rápidamente, la mano de Snape se colocó en su brazo, reteniéndola suavemente. Hermione se volvió extrañada, observando lo cerca que estaba del slytherin. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, éste salvó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó.

Hermione se quedó estática ante la suave caricia, y segundos después su boca se abrió, mientras cerraba los ojos. La lengua de Severus tocó la suya con timidez, y Hermione le correspondió, mientras la otra mano del moreno se posaba sobre su cintura. Cuidadosamente, Snape se apartó, cortando el beso, y después de una mirada rara, desapareció en la dirección contraria a Hermione.

La chica se quedó mirando cómo doblaba la esquina con un paso casi militar. Parpadeó varias veces, y llevó sus dedos índice y corazón a sus labios: acababa de besarse con Snape. Con su profesor. Con el mortífago. Con la serpiente chantajista. Bajó su cabeza, mientras volvía al Gran Comedor, pensativa.

No había estado del todo mal. Sinceramente, no había estado _nada mal_. Hermione se frotó los brazos para intentar quitarse el frío, mientras se paraba en el pasillo, cerca del Gran Comedor. Se recriminó a sí misma sus propios pensamientos; Snape seguía siendo el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, y por tanto, sus besos no debían ser buenos. Y menos comparados con los de Ron.

¿A quién quería engañar? El chico besaba bien. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, intentando desprenderse de esa idea, y entró al Gran Comedor. Apenas había gente; sólo un par de parejas de enamorados bailando, los profesores y el Director, y sus amigos.

Hermione caminó hacia ellos con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, que desapareció cuando Ron se levantó de su silla y se fue, mirándola con enfado, al lado de la chica gryffindor a la que había invitado al baile. Harry y Ginny le miraron, sin comentar nada sobre Ron, y Hermione se sentó en el sitio que éste había dejado. Ginny, a su lado, le puso la mano en la espalda como signo de apoyo.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Snape?- preguntó Harry, al otro lado de Ginny.

- Bien, creo que bastante bien. Estaba muy confundido, así que ha sido fácil.- Hermione bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro, antes de decir.- No cree estar preparado para matar.

- Si sólo le enseñáramos su futuro, sabría qué clase de monstruo es.- dijo Harry, su voz también baja. Hermione negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Estamos aquí para cambiar su futuro, no para enseñarle lo que es en nuestro tiempo.

- Hermione tiene razón.- concordó Ginny.- Debemos trabajar para cambiar el futuro.

Después de una pequeña charla, Hermione y Harry acompañaron a Ginny a la torre de Gryffindor y bajaron a las mazmorras en silencio. No había nadie en la sala común, y Hermione dio gracias a los cielos por ello, mientras se acostaba en su cama, cansada, después de poner los hechizos de seguridad pertinentes.

El día siguiente se le antojó extraño: Ron no le hablaba, Snape actuaba como si el beso del día anterior no hubiera ocurrido, y nadie parecía darse cuenta del suave rubor que teñía las mejillas de Hermione cuando se encontraba con su profesor. Finalmente, Hermione encontró su oportunidad para hablar con el slytherin mientras seguían elaborando la poción:

- Oye, Snape.- el chico gruñó como respuesta.- ¿Por qué me besaste ayer?- la ceja izquierda de Severus se levantó mientras su cara mostraba escepticismo. Dejó de revolver el brebaje y le miró a los ojos, antes de decir, con voz sobreactuada:

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, Hermione.- la castaña se sonrojó furiosamente, y Snape soltó una carcajada. Hermione le miró, sorprendida de haberlo visto reír.

- No te burles, ¿quieres?- contestó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba usando la misma evasiva que le había dado ella el día anterior.

- Se me quedó la espina de la duda después de charlar con Lucius.- Snape no dijo nada más, pero tampoco hizo falta que añadiera más para que Hermione entendiera.

- Y… ¿Entonces?- Snape la miró antes de responder:

- No te voy a pedir matrimonio, si es eso lo que te preocupa, Granger.- Hermione se sonrojó cuando pensó que _tampoco estaría tan mal_. Snape negó con la cabeza, mientras le ordenaba cortar un higo seco en tiras.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer, Severus?- y otra vez su maldito nombre. Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma diciéndolo con naturalidad, y según vio, también le sorprendió a Snape.

- Sí, estuve pensando en ello. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿vale?

- Como quieras.- respondió Hermione, furiosa por el tono cortante de Snape.

Las semanas se sucedieron rápidamente en una monótona rutina: clases, almuerzo, más clases, hacer la poción de Snape y vuelta a empezar. Después de medio mes de enfado, Ron y Hermione volvían a hablarse. Extrañamente, el tiempo que pasaba en el laboratorio con Snape había dado sus frutos y en esos momentos hacían los deberes juntos en la biblioteca, para el disgusto de Ron y la pandilla de Slytherin. Hermione sonrió, sentada en una mullida butaca de la biblioteca, mientras recordaba la cara que Malfoy había puesto la primera vez que les había visto juntos.

Suspiró, mordiendo su pluma; ellos se habían enfadado, y ella había tenido que ver cómo le daban la espalda a Severus y éste se quedaba solo. Sin embargo, le sorprendió ver que el muchacho no estaba afectado para nada. Hermione le miró de reojo, mientras Severus copiaba a toda prisa en el pergamino sus deberes de pociones, y recordó que no le había pedido perdón por hacer que sus amigos se enfadaran con él.

- Oye, Severus.- le llamó. El moreno le miró, sin levantar la cabeza del pergamino.- Siento que tus amigos se enfadaran contigo.

- No importa. De todas formas,- añadió, inseguro.- sólo servían para cubrirme la espalda de los ataques de Potter y Black.

- ¿No sentías nada por ninguno de ellos?- preguntó Hermione, incrédula. Esperaba una confesión similar del Snape que ella había conocido, no de un adolescente. Severus se encogió de hombros, sin responder, su cara apenas visible por la cortina de pelo negro y grasiento que caía entre ellos.

- Creo que me influencian demasiado.- confesó, finalmente. Hermione no dijo nada, pero dejó que su mano se apoyara entre los omoplatos del chico, y le frotó la espalda con una sonrisa suave. Severus levantó la cabeza de su redacción, sorprendido por su reacción, y luego miró el pergamino en blanco de Hermione.- ¿No deberías empezar a hacer los deberes?

Hermione sonrió, mientras suspiraba ruidosamente, apartando su mano de la espalda del muchacho. Y se encontró pensando en lo irónico de la situación; en su tiempo, Snape la llamaba sabelotodo, y sin embargo, él también lo era. La única diferencia que veía Hermione era que Severus escribía la medida que decía el profesor, y ella no. Negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a escribir con rapidez.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Hermione sonrió, mientras suspiraba ruidosamente, apartando su mano de la espalda del muchacho. Y se encontró pensando en lo irónico de la situación; en su tiempo, Snape la llamaba sabelotodo, y sin embargo, él también lo era. La única diferencia que veía Hermione era que Severus escribía la medida que decía el profesor, y ella no. Negó con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a escribir con rapidez.

Pensó en el día de Halloween otra vez más. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero Snape empezaba a tener demasiado protagonismo en su vida, y había veces que, simplemente, se quedaba mirando a la nada, pensando una vez más en el beso que él le había dado. Y eso hacía que se enfadara, porque ella le había respondido, y a pesar de eso, a Snape no parecía importarle.

Aunque en el fondo, Hermione creía que todo eso era pura fachada. Después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, aunque Severus no hubiera querido. Y, finalmente, estaba el tema de Ron: Hermione se sentía culpable por haber besado a otro, cuando creía que Ron era el amor de su vida.

O quizás estaba equivocada. Ron había dejado a Jane Baxter días después del baile, y en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Mary McDonald, una amiga de Lily Evans, por lo que pasaba aún más tiempo con los Merodeadores. Hermione, no obstante, ya no sentía los celos con la misma intensidad que antes, y eso también le preocupaba.

Suspiró, mientras su pluma dejaba de rasgar el pergamino. Una sombra tapaba la luz, y le obligó a alzar la vista. Sirius la miraba con una sonrisa seductora y la corbata mal puesta. Severus, a su lado, también le miró, primero a Black, y luego a ella con una mueca de disgusto y hastío. Y Hermione detectó… ¿Celos? Parpadeó, sintiéndose un tanto paranoica; su mente había corrido demasiado con sus divagaciones y empezaba a ver cosas donde no las había.

- Hola, Sirius.- saludó Hermione, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. Sirius miró a Snape por un momento, y luego preguntó, como cada tarde después del baile:

- Hola, Hermione. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a hacer los deberes, y te despegas del grasiento Snivellus?- Hermione suspiró cansada; estaba empezando a pensar que el repentino interés de Sirius sobre ella no era nada más que una forma de molestar a Snape quitándole su 'novia'. Hermione negó con la cabeza; la paciencia se le había agotado. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, y dijo con voz fuerte:

- No. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy haciendo los deberes a su lado porque yo quiero?- La señora Pince chistó para que bajara la voz, y Hermione enrojeció. Sirius no dejó su sonrisa, y se sentó a su lado, poniendo su mano encima de la de Hermione. Ella hizo todos sus esfuerzos para no quitar su mano y abofetearle enfrente de todos, pero la sonrisa no volvió a su rostro. Detrás de la chica, Severus metió la mano en su bolsillo, tomando su varita con disimulo.

- No te preocupes, Hermione, ya sé que la bola de grasa te ha dado un filtro de amor. ¿Cómo podría una hermosura como tú enamorarse de semejante serpiente?- Hermione frunció el ceño, controlándose. Sin embargo, Snape no era igual de paciente que ella, y en cuestión de segundos, se había levantado y había lanzado un hechizo, que hizo que Sirius volara por los aires, aterrizando en la mesa de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Los Merodeadores esperaban esa reacción, y James imitó al slytherin, lanzándole un hechizo desde su mesa. Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar con claridad, conjuró el encantamiento escudo alrededor de Severus, y el hechizo de James rebotó y se disolvió. La señora Pince comenzó a gritar, y todos guardaron sus varitas, con la respiración alterada, mirándola.

Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa; nunca la habían castigado por comenzar una pelea en la biblioteca. Se ruborizó, mientras discretamente se acercaba a Snape; todos les estaban mirando, con una mezcla de curiosidad, burla y asombro. Hermione sabía el porqué; no todos los días ganaba Severus una pelea. Al menos, no cuando eran cuatro contra uno.

Como la primera vez que les había visto, los dos merodeadores comenzaron a protestar, echándole la culpa a Snape y contando inverosímiles teorías sobre Hermione, que incluían desde filtros de amor hasta la maldición imperius. Hermione se vio tentada a responder, pero Severus negó discretamente con la cabeza, impertérrito. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Pince callaba de golpe a los dos gryffindors y les mandaba a todos a ver a sus Jefes de Casa.

Snape empezó a recoger sus cosas, y Hermione le imitó, sumamente nerviosa. Desde su mesa, Harry, Ginny y Ron le miraban asombrados por su reacción, y ella no se atrevía a mirarlos. Los dos slytherin salieron de la sala, seguidos de las miradas de todos, y cuando torcieron el pasillo, Severus le miró con una sonrisa torcida:

- ¿La primera vez que te castigan, Granger?- Hermione frunció el ceño, un poco molesta.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, ¿sabes? Slughorn no nos pondrá un castigo muy duro, ya sabes, como mucho limpiar los baños sin magia.- Hermone le miró; no parecía preocupado por el castigo, pero en su presente él era muy rígido con las normas.

- Te han castigado mucho, ¿verdad, Severus?- el aludido se encogió de hombros, sin sonreír, y dijo:

- Tanto como me peleo con los gryffindors.- Hermione le miró, y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Snape mirándole fijamente.- En tu tiempo también es así, si no me equivoco.

- De todas formas,- dijo Hermione, evadiendo la pregunta velada de él.- deberíamos contarle algo a Slughorn, ¿no?

- Supongo.- Snape le miró, y sonrió un poco.- Te divertirás, soy el favorito de Slughorn.- Hermione le miró sin comprender, y se quedaron callados mientras llegaban a las mazmorras.

Los dos muchachos pararon frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, y Hermione sintió un escalofrío, pensando inconscientemente que sería la voz de Snape la que le invitara a entrar. No obstante, Severus se estiró un poco, sus hombros dejaron de estar hundidos, y llamó a la puerta.

Slughorn les abrió, con una sonrisa en la cara de morsa, y les dejó pasar, invitándolos a sentarse en las sillas que había delante de su escritorio. El hombre se sentó detrás del buró, con las manos cruzadas encima de la superficie. Snape sacó del bolsillo el papel que le había dado la señora Pince, explicando el incidente en la biblioteca, e inmediatamente el profesor colocó una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

Leyó el pergamino, mientras Hermione se removía incómoda en su asiento y Severus miraba al hombre penetrantemente. Slughorn levantó la vista después de releer el papel dos veces más, y les miró intermitentemente a ambos. Suspiró, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, y su papada hizo un movimiento extraño.

- ¿Podrían explicarme qué ha ocurrido, señores?- Hermione abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, y finalmente, dejó que Severus hablar.

- Black estaba molestando a…- Snape la miró de reojo y repentinamente, Hermione sintió la mano del chico cubriendo la suya, como antes había hecho Sirius.- Hermione y me vi en la obligación moral de ayudarla.- explicó con lentitud. Hermione le miró, ruborizada, sin quitar su mano, y volvió a mirar su regazo. ¿Obligación moral? Eso sonaba casi a…

- ¡Oh, vaya! Severus, no sabía que la señorita Granger y tú erais pareja.- Hermione se ruborizó un poco más, mientras miraba cómo Severus reafirmaba su mano encima de la suya, su rostro pétreo. Slughorn volvió a cruzar las manos encima del escritorio y siguió hablando, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Los comprendo perfectamente, cuando yo era joven, también hacía estas cosas para impresionar a la chica que me gustaba. Pero no puedo dejaros sin castigo, os habéis peleado en la biblioteca con unos compañeros. Aunque siempre se puede rebajar el castigo.

- Gracias, señor.- agradeció Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Snape?

- ¡Y encima educada!- le alabó Slughorn.- Creo que hacéis una muy buena pareja los dos. Quizás limpiar el baño del tercer piso sea suficiente, es bastante pequeño.- Slughorn se levantó, con una sonrisa en la boca, y Hermione se sintió aliviada; pronto terminaría de hablar de la buena pareja que hacía con Severus, y podría gritarle al muchacho para que no la metiera en líos.- Felicidades a los dos.

En un momento de debilidad, el profesor les abrazó a los dos a la vez, y los dos muchachos se miraron por encima del hombro de Slughorn. Snape le miraba con una diminuta sonrisa, y Hermione temió por un momento no ser capaz de controlar el repentino ataque de risa que le estaba dando al ver al profesor Snape siendo abrazado.

- Debo pedirle un favor, señor.- comenzó después del abrazo Severus.- Hermione y yo todavía no hemos formalizado nuestra relación de forma pública, así que…- dejó la frase inacabada, mirando al hombre.

- No diré nada, no diré nada, tenéis mi palabra.

Después de agradecerle al profesor Slughorn, ambos slytherins salieron del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Giraron rápidamente la esquina, y Hermione empezó a reír ruidosamente, doblándose por la mitad y sujetándose la tripa. Snape la miraba con una sonrisa pequeña y un brillo de humor en los ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, pero su sonrisa no se borró, mientras decía:

- ¿Obligación moral?- Severus alzó una ceja, escéptico, y preguntó a su vez:

- ¿Por qué no?- Hermione le miró con las cejas alzadas.- No sé me ocurrió nada más que contarle. Además,- siguió, sin un deje de humor en su tono.- sabes que Black cree que tú y yo somos algo.

- Pero no lo somos.- puntualizó Hermione. En el fondo, no se había sentido tan mal en el despacho de Slughorn, cuando habían dejado de ser conocidos y habían llegado a ser pareja. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos confusos, Hermione sonrió recordando el momento del abrazo. Y poco después, comenzó a reír otra vez, esta vez más suavemente.

Sentía la mirada de Snape en ella, pero no se le antojó incómoda, sino… Hermione podía calificarla como el tipo de mirada que le gustaba recibir. Escuchó pasos detrás suyo, e inmediatamente dejó de reír. Se giró, y para su desgracia, se encontró con sus amigos.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

- Pero no lo somos.- puntualizó Hermione. En el fondo, no se había sentido tan mal en el despacho de Slughorn, cuando habían dejado de ser conocidos y habían llegado a ser pareja. Intentando apartar esos pensamientos confusos, Hermione sonrió recordando el momento del abrazo. Y poco después, comenzó a reír otra vez, esta vez más suavemente.

Sentía la mirada de Snape en ella, pero no se le antojó incómoda, sino… Hermione podía calificarla como el tipo de mirada que le gustaba recibir. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, e inmediatamente dejó de reír. Se giró, y para su desgracia, se encontró con sus amigos.

Hermione les miró de nuevo sonrojada, mientras ellos ponían una cara rara. Les sonrió con vergüenza, y miró de reojo a su acompañante, que volvía a tener el rostro impertérrito. Snape se colocó la mochila en la espalda y se marchó sin decir nada; Hermione sintió ganas de irse con él y esconderse de sus amigos. Suspiró y les saludó educadamente, pero no obtuvo la misma respuesta de ellos:

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con Snape?- le espetó Ron, furioso. Hermione intentó explicarse, y Harry le interrumpió:

- ¿Protegiéndole?

- ¿Riendo con él?- siguió Ron.

- ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Jugar a las muñecas con Snape?- sugirió Harry con voz hiriente. Hermione les miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y Ginny le tomó la mano a Harry, señalando de qué lado estaba. La castaña cogió sus cosas y corrió en dirección contraria, mientras empezaba a llorar.

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso?- se preguntó, mientras se perdía por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Se dejó caer cuando decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, y abrazó sus piernas, enterrando su cara en las rodillas. Una parte de ella les disculpó; ellos no conocían cómo era Snape realmente, o al menos, no conocían su faceta más… Menos ruda. No diría amable, porque el slytherin no era amable, pero en esos momentos le gustaba charlar con él.

- ¿Problemas en _tu _paraíso?- preguntó Snape con sorna, de pie frente a ella. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y susurró, incómodo.- Deja de llorar, Granger.

Hermione le miró, con ojos acuosos y con un pequeño temblor en el labio inferior, antes de volver a estallar en llanto. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia Severus, agarrándole por el cuello y abrazándole, mientras el muchacho caía al suelo, en medio del pasillo, sin saber qué hacer. Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de él y siguió llorando, hundida en su tristeza.

Cuando cinco minutos después Hermione dejó de llorar y se despegó del chico, se sintió estúpida. Le miró, esperando que se burlara de ella, y todo lo que vio fue el rostro sonrojado de Severus. La castaña sonrió en forma de disculpa, mientras sentía un revoloteo de mariposas en el estómago. Sus alientos se mezclaban en el aire, y Hermione cerró los ojos. Tentativamente, juntó sus labios con los de Severus, que se abrieron inmediatamente para recogerla. Sus lenguas se unieron, y los brazos de Hermione pasaron por los hombros del moreno.

Poco a poco, retiraron sus bocas, echándose hacia atrás, y la castaña miró a su acompañante. El chico parpadeó varias veces, tragando saliva, y Hermione se apartó, dejándole libre. Con una última mirada, Severus recogió su mochila y se marchó, sin dirigirle la palabra. Hermione se vio tentada a llamarle, con la cabeza embotada y una curiosa sensación en los labios que le hizo sacar una sonrisa.

Volvió a sentarse, mientras se mesaba los cabellos enredados y castaños, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Bueno, lo único que se le ocurrió como excusa fue un patético _así ya estamos empatados._ Sonrió un poco más, sintiéndose más animada, y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas del suelo. No podía ser peor que en tercero, cuando Ron acusó a su gato de matar a Scabbers y todos le apoyaron a él.

Suspiró, acordándose de Ron repentinamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Acababa de besarse con… Severus. Resopló con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la Sala Común: aprovecharía el rato que Snape y ella estaban solos para abstraerse de lo que pasaba y disfrutar un poco. Tan pronto como entró en la Sala Común, siguió a Severus fuera de ella, hacia su lugar de trabajo. Caminaron en silencio, y Hermione prefirió callarse en vez de decir alguna tontería y meter la pata hasta el fondo. No se le ocurría nada que decir, y no fue necesario que siguiera pensando en ello:

- Entonces… ¿Tú sí que me vas a pedir matrimonio, Granger?- preguntó con una leve nota de curiosidad en la voz Snape, haciendo que Hermione recordara su reacción después del beso del baile. La castaña rió nerviosa, antes de decir con tristeza:

- No lo sé.

- Eso no es una respuesta válida.- Hermione le miró de reojo: los ojos entrecerrados, y no supo decir si estaba más sorprendido que concentrado en averiguar la respuesta verdadera, que en ese momento empezaba a ser un alarmante _sí_.

- Dame tiempo. Tú tuviste más tiempo para pensarlo que yo, no es justo.- Severus apretó las mandíbulas y se quedó callado el resto de la tarde, en una especie de enfado.

Hermione fue a cenar sola, y observó cómo, otra vez, Lucius estaba encima de Snape, hablándole al oído y enredándolo en sus mentiras. Suspiró, decidida a aclarar el malentendido en el castigo que tenía después de la cena. Frunció el ceño, observando la mirada de profunda satisfacción que le dirigió el rubio pretencioso, mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Severus, en un claro signo de posesión que Hermione no terminó de comprender.

Harry, a su lado, comía rápidamente, sin mirarla, y Hermione suspiró por enésima vez. ¿Cómo podían ser tan cerrados de mente? No iba a abandonarles por Snape, ¿no? Hermione parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose confusa por el momento de vacilación, y sacudió la cabeza, mientras se levantaba para ir a los baños del tercer piso.

Se acicaló un poco mirándose en el espejo del baño, mientras esperaba a que llegara Snape. Cuando llegó, se veía confundido e inseguro, aunque a la vez un tanto insensible. Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que todas aquellas emociones vendrían después de _otra _charla con Lucius Malfoy. Dejando de lado la pregunta que el chico le había formulado esa tarde, después del beso, Hermione dijo:

- Has estado hablando con Malfoy.- Severus le lanzó una mirada hosca, antes de increparle.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga?

- Me importa mucho más de lo que crees. No deberías confiar en sus palabras, no es sincero y a la larga te hará daño, lo sé.

- Sabes mucho sobre mí, entonces. ¿Es por eso que no sabes responderme a la pregunta?

- Eso no es importante por ahora. Me parece más importante guiarte por el camino correcto, en vez de dejarte caer en las mentiras de Voldemort.- Severus sonrió astutamente, y canturreó:

- Gryffindor valiente, estupidez complaciente.- Hermione boqueó un par de veces.- Así que en tu futuro soy un mortífago lo suficientemente importante como para que tú intentes cambiarlo.- Hermione suspiró ruidosamente, sintiéndose al descubierto y extrañamente vulnerable, antes de admitir:

- No debería haber dejado que mis sentimientos se entrometieran y echaran todo por tierra.

- ¿Eso es un sí, entonces?- los ojos oscuros de Snape parecieron incluso más negros, mientras saboreaba las palabras.

- Eso creo.- una sonrisa tímida nació en los labios del chico, a la par que Hermione se sonrojaba.- Me he enamorado de ti, Severus.

* * *

**Y... ¡Declaración de amor! ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Qué responderá Snape? ¿Se lo dirá Hermione a sus amigos? ¿Cómo se lo tomarán? Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, así que ¡dejen review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

- No debería haber dejado que mis sentimientos se entrometieran y echaran todo por tierra.

- ¿Eso es un sí, entonces?- los ojos oscuros de Snape parecieron incluso más negros, mientras saboreaba las palabras.

- Eso creo.- una sonrisa tímida nació en los labios del chico, a la par que Hermione se sonrojaba.- Me he enamorado de ti, Severus.

Snape sonrió más abiertamente, antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos con un beso. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Hermione, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello, apretándose contra él. Se tocaron por encima de la ropa, y Hermione sintió las manos grandes y varoniles de Severus palpando sus pechos con torpeza pero a la vez, con delicadeza, algo que le excitó.

Se acordaba de Viktor, él era un veterano en _eso_, pero nunca había llegado a tanto, quizás unas caricias desinteresadas por encima de la ropa, pero nada más. Y Severus… Hermione sonrió, volviéndolo a besar, mientras sus manos tocaban el plano vientre del chico, por debajo de la camiseta.

Repentinamente, se vio atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del muchacho. Las manos de él subieron por sus muslos, mientras le presionaba levemente contra la pared, y Hermione gimió de placer, subiendo un poco más la camiseta de Severus. Casi había llegado a su pecho cuando él llegó a sus nalgas, por encima de la ropa interior, y Severus suspiró.

Hermione se quedó un momento de piedra, al sentir la erección de Snape contra su pubis, por encima de la ropa, y luego sacó sus manos y las bajó hasta el culo del chico, presionando un poco más contra ella. Los dedos fríos de Severus se colaron por su ropa interior, bajándola con lentitud, mientras le besaba, y Hermione le quitó el cinturón, desabrochando la bragueta.

Metiendo los dedos por debajo del bóxer de él, Hermione tocó su miembro, arrancándole un gemido largo y profundo, mientras Severus le imitaba en su cuerpo. Introdujo un dedo por su vagina, mientras su otra mano se bajaba un poco los calzoncillos, lo necesario para liberar su erección.

Hermione se dejó llevar, disfrutando del momento, mientras Severus le estimulaba y finalmente, entraba en ella con lentitud. Ahogó un quejido de dolor, mientras le abrazaba, y se quedaron quietos, hasta que Severus volvió a moverse en su interior.

Minutos después, Hermione se apoyó completamente en Snape, mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás en el orgasmo. Los dos slytherins respiraban ruidosamente, y Hermione sonrió, mirando de reojo a Severus, que apoyaba su frente contra la pared de su espalda. En el silencio del baño, Hermione pregunto en un susurro:

- ¿Me quieres?

- Sí.- la voz de Snape apenas se oyó. Hermione sonrió por su respuesta, y preguntó otra vez:

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- El baile. Aunque la curiosidad siempre ha estado desde que te vi.- confesó, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la castaña. Hermione se subió la ropa interior, con una sensación extraña entre las piernas, y sintió cómo Severus seguía su ejemplo.- No esperaba llegar a tanto en este momento.

- Yo tampoco.- Severus se separó, se apoyó en la pared, a su lado, y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Hermione le siguió, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.- Pero no ha estado mal.

- ¿Eras virgen?- los ojos de Snape le taladraron, mirándole con ansiedad, y Hermione sonrió con dulzura, antes de contestar, insegura:

- Sí. Nunca antes me… Habían tocado así.- Severus volvió a desviar su vista al frente, mientras su mano acariciaba las suyas. Hermione se sonrojó débilmente, sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido.

- Entonces está bien.- Hermione se acercó más a Severus, sabiendo lo que había querido decir: también era su primera vez. Se recargó en el hombro del slytherin cerrando los ojos, mientras escuchaba el suspiro de éste, sin ninguna gana de empezar el trabajo.

Hermione se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, feliz a pesar de que sus amigos estaban enfadados con ella. Mirando su relación con Snape con una lupa, Hermione se daba cuenta de que habían ido muy rápido, y una parte de ella se sentía arrepentida por lo que había pasado. Además, empezó a tener miedo, pensando que Severus la dejaría plantada después de ello.

Y no supo si sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad o no; Severus se limitaba a mirarla de lejos cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, y Hermione empezaba a exasperarse. Intentó incluso acercarse al chico en un par de ocasiones, pero parecía estar hecho de humo, que se desvanecía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Sin embargo, Hermione decidió armarse de paciencia y esperar. Su pluma, al lado de Harry, repicó impaciente, y éste le dirigió una mirada de refilón. Todavía tenía que solventar los problemas con sus amigos, y Hermione suspiró cansada, mientras cerraba su libro de Transformaciones, dando la clase por terminada.

- Harry.- le llamó Hermione, levantándose. Harry la miró, mientras los demás alumnos salían del aula y Ron y Ginny se unían a ellos.- Ron, Ginny.- les saludó. Los chicos no dijeron nada, mirándola con añoranza, pero sin una sonrisa. Se echaban de menos, todos lo sabían, pero también eran muy orgullosos como para reconocerlo. Hermione suspiró, mirando a su alrededor, y esperó hasta que todos los demás se fueron.- Lo siento, chicos. Ya sabéis que vosotros vais antes que Snape siempre.

Los muchachos sonrieron, y Hermione sonrió con ellos forzadamente. En ese momento, era todo una gran mentira: Severus tenía algo que hacía que Hermione no pudiera quitarle la mirada de encima. Antes de lo que había pensado, Hermione se vio envuelta en un abrazo colectivo, y rió, abrazando a sus amigos de vuelta.

- Lo sentimos, Hermione, fue una gran tontería por nuestra parte pensar que Snape podía ser alguien importante para ti.- contestó Harry. Ron y Ginny rieron con él, y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose mal consigo misma.

- Y pensar en ti y Snape besándoos… ¡Imposible!- bromeó Ron, mientras pasaba un brazo por su hombro. Los cuatro estudiantes salieron del aula entre risas, y Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando salió: en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta entreabierta, estaba Severus recargado y mirándola inexpresivamente. Le sonrió débilmente, deseando que el slytherin no hubiera oído nada, y siguió su camino, confusa.

El resto del día lo pasó mirando el reloj cada dos minutos: si antes no sabía que iba a pasar entre Snape y ella, en esos momentos Hermione tenía claro que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Finalmente se despidió de sus amigos, y Hermione comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta las mazmorras. Entró en el aula, esperando que Severus ya hubiera llegado, y sonrió al ver su espalda.

- Hola.- dijo, nerviosa. El chico le miró de reojo durante una fracción de segundo, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.- ¿Estás bien? Necesitamos hablar.- expresó Hermione por los dos.

- Sí.- contestó secamente. Terminó de cortar uno de los ingredientes y se volvió para quedar cara a cara con Hermione.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… Quería saber si lo de ayer significo algo para ti.

- ¿Para qué? No quiero que te burles de mí, Granger.- Hermione abrió la boca para rebatirle, y se quedó callada, negando con la cabeza. El rostro de Severus estaba deformando en una mueca de molestia, mientras su cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la mesa. Como era más alto que ella, su espalda estaba encorvada y sus caras separadas por centímetros.- No me mientas.

- No te estoy mintiendo. Quería hablar contigo, porque para mí sí que significó algo. Me has estado evitando durante todo el día.- Severus no parecía muy convencido, y Hermione le besó lentamente, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión. Con rapidez, el chico le respondió con necesidad, tocando tímidamente su lengua.- Te quiero, Severus.

- ¿Quieres que… tengamos algo?- preguntó con inseguridad Snape. Hermione sonrió con felicidad y le abrazó, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

- Sí.

- Bien… Pero me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto.- susurró, mirándola y evaluando su reacción. Hermione le miró a su vez y concordó con él:

- Sería lo mejor.- suspiró, sabiendo de antemano lo furiosos que se pondrían sus amigos si se enteraran. Juntó su frente con la de Severus, sonriéndole, y éste le besó en los labios. Luego se separó de ella, volviendo a dejarla libre y continuó haciendo la poción. Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando que se olvidaría de su proyecto durante unos minutos más, y se sentó a su lado, tomando el cuchillo de plata para seguir cortando los ingredientes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

- Sería lo mejor.- suspiró, sabiendo de antemano lo furiosos que se pondrían sus amigos si se enteraran. Juntó su frente con la de Severus, sonriéndole, y éste le besó en los labios. Luego se separó de ella, volviendo a dejarla libre y continuó haciendo la poción. Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando que se olvidaría de su proyecto durante unos minutos más, y se sentó a su lado, tomando el cuchillo de plata para seguir cortando los ingredientes.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente. Según el Profeta, había habido un duro ataque contra una familia de aurores, pero por suerte no había muerto nadie. La relación de Hermione con Severus se había quedado sosamente estancada: Snape seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, y aunque nunca la buscaba a ella conscientemente, no se apartaba cuando Hermione le besaba.

Severus parecía incapaz de tocarla de una forma tan íntima, y eso para Hermione estaba bien, de momento: no quería volver a precipitar las cosas hasta ese extremo otra vez. Los amigos de ella no sospechaban nada, pero a Hermione le preocupaba más Ginny; ella era muy perceptiva y la conocía muy bien como para darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Sin embargo, Hermione había estado observando al grupo de Slytherin, intentando adivinar si Lucius estaba presionando a Snape para que se alejase de ella, y se había encontrado con que sus propios amigos no parecían apreciarle de verdad.

Hermione suspiró en clase de pociones. Harry y ella preparaban la poción crecehuesos, y la chica ya sabía que saldría mal. Estaba segura de que, si Harry no se había equivocado en algo y Hermione no había podido corregirle a tiempo, había sido la propia Granger la que había fallado en los ingredientes. Llevaba toda la hora mirando de reojo a Snape, como en cada clase que compartían, y rápidamente desviando la mirada hasta Ginny.

La poción salió definitivamente mal y el profesor les mandó un trabajo que hacer como castigo. Hermione se habría molestado, si no fuera por lo molesta que estaba ya de por sí con Snape. Salió de clase a velocidad de vértigo, sin escuchar las quejas y reclamos de Harry, y se escondió de sus amigos. Estaba casi segura de que Severus pasaría por ese pasillo tarde o temprano, y así fue. Hermione le asaltó deliberadamente:

- Hola, Severus.- el chico la escuchó perfectamente, alzando la cabeza. Hermione frunció el ceño, esperando que se moviera e hiciera algún gesto que delatara que la quería mínimamente, pero eso no sucedió.- Creo que necesitamos hablar.- Snape asintió con la cabeza y le siguió, aparentemente imperturbable. Rápidamente, Hermione encontró un sitio donde charlar tranquilamente y ambos se sentaron en las sillas que había allí.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó extrañado. Hermione frunció un poco más el ceño y contestó airada:

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Severus hizo un amago de querer hablar, y la muchacha le atajó.- No esperaba que te deshicieras en romanticismo, pero, ¡maldita sea! Pareces una estatua.- cuando terminó de quejarse, Severus agachó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente.

- No estoy seguro de tus sentimientos. Simplemente, no quiero dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos y luego…- la miró de reojo, antes de continuar.- Dejar que te burles de mí.

- ¡No me voy a burlar de ti!

- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo, si cuando te conocí hace apenas tres meses estabas completamente enamorada de Wessel?- Severus se levantó, enfadado, pero no hizo amago de irse.

- Yo te quiero a ti, Sev.- el chico le miró intensamente, antes de apartar la vista, inseguro.

- Fui un idiota contigo y tus amigos. No me refiero a estos meses,- añadió cuando vio que le iba a interrumpir.- me refiero a tu pasado. He visto cómo me mirabais todos con asco, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, cuando apenas nos conocíamos.

- Eso es el pasado, no importa. Me importas más tú.- intentó aclarar Hermione en vano.

- ¡Seré uno de ellos!- rugió Snape, perdiendo los papeles. Se veía ligeramente atemorizado, y sin embargo, imponente. Hermione intentó acercarse, y el chico le rehuyó el trato.- Estoy firmando mi sentencia con esa poción.

- No la hagas. Niégate.- Snape apartó la mirada, y Hermione empezó a sentirse angustiada. Una pelea entre enamorados era usual, pero ellos tampoco hacían una pareja usual. Y Snape estaba… ¿Celoso? ¿O era inseguridad? Enfadada y molesta, Hermione le gritó.- ¡Como quieras entonces! Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero que sepas que esto no se trataba de esa estúpida poción, sino de nosotros. Si no eres capaz de creerme y confiar en mí, entonces quizás debamos dar esto por terminado.

- ¡No! Yo, sólo…- Severus comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y Hermione más molesta todavía.

- ¡Olvídalo! Ni siquiera eres capaz de tocarme…- la castaña salió de la habitación en un torbellino, intentando aguantar las lágrimas, y a pasillos de distancia de Snape, Ginny le dio alcance.

No dijo nada, y Hermione le miró con ojos acuosos, antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello; había flirteado con McLaggen el año pasado sólo para poner a Ron celoso, y eso no había significado nada para ella, pero esta vez era diferente: realmente le hacía daño.

Ginny no preguntó nada y dejó que Hermione se desahogara en su hombro. Hermione creyó que ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y lo comprobó cuando la pelirroja le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, sus brazos envolviendo su espalda:

- Estás mejor sin él.

No hablaron mucho más, Hermione no quería hablar del tema y Ginny se mostraba incómoda pensando en Snape como una especie de amante. Se refugiaron de los chicos, no queriendo levantar sospechas entre ellos, y Ginny le prometió no decir su secreto a nadie, coaccionada por Hermione.

El fin de semana siguiente tenían planeada una excursión a Hogsmeade, la última del año, y aprovecharían para comprar regalos. Hermione pasó los días siguientes en una especie de apatía y abatimiento, que se acentuaba cuando veía a Severus. El chico, por su parte, se mostraba esquivo y le rehuía la mirada, pero no le había regañado por no ir a su laboratorio después de clases para ayudarle con la poción.

Llegó por fin el sábado, y al contrario que los demás, Hermione se levantó de mal humor. Iban a ir a comprar regalos para sus seres queridos, pero… ¿Qué regalarles a unos padres muggles que tienen tu misma edad y no te recuerdan? Harry y los Weasley tenían al menos una excusa para felicitar a sus padres como si se trataran de simples amigos.

Hermione bajó a la Sala Común. Había mucha gente con abrigos y bufandas verdes, hablando en voz baja excitados por la excursión. No había rastro de Snape por ninguna parte, pero sus amigos sí que estaban en su sitio acostumbrado: los sillones más mullidos y bonitos de toda la sala.

Hermione pensó que quizás era un privilegio de ser de séptimo curso, y no les dirigió más que una mirada breve y disimulada, antes de pasar junto a ellos. Bellatrix se giró maliciosamente, mirándole con una sonrisa altanera y los párpados caídos, como era habitual en ella:

- ¿Vas a Hogsmeade, Granger?- Hermione se limitó a asentir secamente con la cabeza, molesta. No le gustaba hablar con Bellatrix, y menos cuando su cabeza se ponía a enumerar los muy variados y diversos crímenes que le habían llevado a Azkaban y a contar las probabilidades que había de que la fulminara en ese mismo instante con un _avada kedavra_.- Diviértete, entonces… Mientras puedas.- añadió, después de que Hermione pasara por su lado, en voz baja.

Hermione continuó caminando, fingiendo no haber escuchado la amenaza implícita en sus palabras. De la boca de Bellatrix Lestrange sonaba verdaderamente amenazante, pero, de Bellatrix Black… No supo qué pensar; al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una alumna de séptimo curso, ni siquiera se había graduado…

Sacudió su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo: los tres le esperaban allí. Harry había ido a recoger a Ginny antes, últimamente estaban más cariñosos que nunca, quizás porque se acercaba la Navidad. Hermione decidió restarle valor a las carantoñas que se hacían los dos enamorados y los cuatro salieron del colegio tras una mirada reprobatoria de Filch.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Sacudió su cabeza mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la entrada del castillo: los tres le esperaban allí. Harry había ido a recoger a Ginny antes, últimamente estaban más cariñosos que nunca, quizás porque se acercaba la Navidad. Hermione decidió restarle valor a las carantoñas que se hacían los dos enamorados y los cuatro salieron del colegio tras una mirada reprobatoria de Filch.

Bajaron la colina nevada con cuidado de no resbalar y llegaron al pueblo antes que la inmensa mayoría, que decidió bajar un poco más tarde, cuando hiciera más calor. Ron comenzó a comentar todo lo que sabía de Mary McDonald, que no era poco por la relación que sostenían, y finalmente, pasó a enumerar las habilidades de todos los merodeadores, a recordarles todas las bromas que habían hecho desde que llegaron y en general, a reír solo.

Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, parecían ignorarle, dándose pequeños besos cada cierto tiempo, y Ron se giró a ella para seguir con su monólogo. Hermione le escuchó, empezando a sentir una enorme aversión hacia los merodeadores: últimamente era el único tema de conversación de Ron. Suspiró y cortó su charla, preguntándoles:

- ¿Les regalareis algo a vuestros padres, chicos?- Ron y Ginny sonrieron, y a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos de ilusión; las primeras Navidades que recordaría pasar junto a sus padres iban a ser aquellas.

- Pensaba comprarle un equipo de limpieza de la escoba de quidditch a mi padre, y otro a Sirius, también. A mi madre le gustan los encantamientos, así que le regalaré un libro de eso, y a Remus uno de Defensa.- Hermione escuchó atentamente a Harry, dándose cuenta de que no había nombrado siquiera a Peter. Ron le interrumpió:

- Ginny y yo les haremos un regalo conjunto, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pensábamos regalarles unos jerséis para seguir la tradición familiar y unos libros; creo que a papá le daremos algo de muggles y a mamá un libro de runas, le gustan.- explicó Ginny, animada.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato más, y tan entumecidos estaban por el frío que hacía, que decidieron tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas antes de hacer sus compras. Como era temprano, no hubo problema en elegir una mesa para sentarse, y después salieron hacia la librería.

Hermione sonrió, oliendo el aroma a libros que tanto le gustaba. Casi podía afirmar que había cierto olor a pergamino nuevo. Hojeó varios libros, caminando de una sección a otra, y mirando el dinero que tenía, sonrió: tenía suficiente para comprarle una agenda mágica a Ron, el libro de Quidditch a Ginny y el de Defensa Avanzada a Harry, además de comprarse tres libros más para ella.

Cogió al vuelo los regalos de sus amigos; ya tenía muy claro que obsequiarles después de días de meditación, así que no fue difícil. Le ordenó al encargado que los envolviera para regalo y escogió su propio regalo: un libro de Transformaciones, su asignatura preferida, otro de Defensa, que siempre iba a ser útil, y uno de Pociones.

No supo porqué escogió el Moste Potente Potions de entre todos los demás, pero sonrió pensando en que a Severus le gustaría. Su alegría se tornó en tristeza al recordar cómo habían terminado, pero lo compró de todas formas, como una inútil esperanza de reconciliarse con él.

Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la librería con las manos llenas de regalos, y fueron hacia la tienda de túnicas. Ginny y Ron esperaban poder comprar allí su regalo para sus padres, y después de rebuscar en el fondo de la tienda, tuvieron suerte. El color no era del todo bonito, pero dentro de las opciones a elegir, fue el mejor.

De allí pasaron a la tienda de Quidditch, y fue allí donde más se entretuvieron. Harry compró su regalo en seguida, pero los tres jugadores de quidditch se quedaron media hora más mirando las escobas, los protectores y todas aquellas cosas que Hermione no podía entender.

Miró por la ventana, aburrida pero sin decir nada. Había mucha gente en las calles, pero el día empezaba a nublarse. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron poco después, pero todos estaban demasiado entusiasmados como para darse cuenta de ello. Sin previo aviso, sin embargo, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, al fondo de la avenida principal.

Hermione salió rápidamente delante de los demás al ser la que más cerca estaba de la puerta, y observó con expresión de terror cómo diez encapuchados marchaban calle arriba. El terror inundó las calles: fue cuestión de segundos que los alumnos comenzaran a correr calle arriba, intentando escapar de los mortífagos. Hermione se quedó, no obstante, y encogiendo sus paquetes, bajó calle abajo, al encuentro de los asesinos, al lado de los dos Weasley y Harry.

No esperaba encontrarse allí con los Merodeadores, ni con Lily Evans y los Longbottom, peleando codo con codo. Y lo que en principio parecía ser una decena de encapuchados se transformó en una emboscada: en cuanto McGonogall, la profesora encargada en esa excursión de vigilarles, cruzó el último callejón de la calle, los mortífagos les rodearon.

Hermione comenzó a luchar, lanzando todo cuanto sabía, procurando desviar algún hechizo que iba dirigido a los demás cuando tenía tiempo. Miró escrutadoramente a sus adversarios, intentando reconocer algo en ellos por debajo de la máscara, pero le fue imposible. Ginny a su izquierda hizo explotar el suelo cercano a los mortífagos que obstruían el camino hacia una calleja, y así rompió el hermético círculo que éstos habían impuesto.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, Lupin reventó el suelo en el lado opuesto, y los merodeadores escaparon por allí, dejando salir primero a Frank y Alice; tras ellos fueron a la zaga varios mortífagos, descongestionando la zona. Hermione miró hacia atrás durante un segundo: algunos alumnos de Gryffindor ya acudían con la ayuda del encargado de Cabeza de Puerco y Rosmerta.

Siguiendo la táctica de los merodeadores, Hermione les hizo una seña a sus amigos y comenzó a correr por el callejón que Ginny había despejado. Dobló la esquina y se quedó parada, esperando a que los demás la pasaran para lanzar un hechizo destructor, que hizo que parte de la pared cayera sobre el primer mortífago.

Doblaron a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y finalmente, otra vez a la derecha, intentando perder de vista a los dos mortífagos que les seguían. Hermione dobló una vez más la esquina, y repentinamente una mano la atrajo al interior de una vivienda. Chocó contra Ron y se apoyó en él, desorientada. En seguida la sujetaron entre Ron y Ginny, mientras Harry le miraba preocupado y muy serio.

Pudo ver de refilón cómo alguien salía de la casa, y la inconfundible voz de Snape susurrando un _sectumsempra_. El grito agónico de dolor no se hizo de esperar, y Snape hechizó una segunda vez. Harry palideció, mirando por la ventana, y Hermione cerró los ojos angustiada, pero ninguno de ellos detuvo al slytherin.

- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó con rudeza Severus, entrando de nuevo por la puerta desvencijada. No parecía tener remordimientos ni estar siquiera angustiado. Hermione asintió, pálida.- Entonces deberíais salir de aquí.

- Tú… ¿Sabías esto?- preguntó Hermione, dubitativa. Aquella pregunta rayaba con lo ofensivo, pero Snape se limitó a ladear la cabeza con curiosidad:

- No. Bella nunca me dice nada, no se fía de mí. Más bien lo escuché a hurtadillas hace diez minutos en las tres Escobas.- Harry frunció el ceño y Ginny y Ron se miraron entre sí, intentando adivinar si aquello era verdad o mentira; sin embargo, Hermione le creyó casi al instante.

Sin más que decirse, los cuatro gryffindors caminaron hacia la puerta, y en el último momento, Hermione decidió quedarse en la casa, acompañando a Severus. Se sentó en un baúl, al lado del que ocupaba él, y se quedaron callados durante un largo tiempo.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

- No. Bella nunca me dice nada, no se fía de mí. Más bien lo escuché a hurtadillas hace diez minutos en las tres Escobas.- Harry frunció el ceño y Ginny y Ron se miraron entre sí, intentando adivinar si aquello era verdad o mentira; sin embargo, Hermione le creyó casi al instante.

Sin más que decirse, los cuatro gryffindors caminaron hacia la puerta, y en el último momento, Hermione decidió quedarse en la casa, acompañando a Severus. Se sentó en un baúl, al lado del que ocupaba él, y se quedaron callados durante un largo tiempo.

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.- dijo finalmente Hermione. Severus siguió mirando al frente, y por un instante, Hermione pensó que le contestaría. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, habló:

- ¿Pensabas que me uniría a ellos para mataros a vosotros?

- Por un momento lo pensé. Después de todo,- comentó Hermione con aparente indiferencia.- no terminamos muy bien.- la verdad es que aquellas palabras le dolían, pero su orgullo le impedía dejarle ver al chico que de verdad le quería y sentía algo por él.

- Comprendo.- dijo Severus, sin mirarle todavía. Finalmente añadió, despreocupado.- No importa.- pero a Hermione sí le importaba. Le miró intensamente, procurando no deshacerse en suspiros pensando en que le había salvado y eso le convertía en una especie de caballero de brillante armadura para ella.- Creo que es hora de que me marche.

Severus se levantó, se miraron y Hermione reaccionó cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para salir. Gritó un ahogado '¡No!', que hizo que Snape se diera la vuelta, y luego le abrazó, juntando sus rostros, el suyo sonrosado y el de Severus confundido. Lentamente, Hermione le besó, y para su sorpresa, Severus le correspondió momentos después, con la misma necesidad que ella.

- Te quiero, Severus.- susurró Hermione, juntando sus frentes. Severus cerró los ojos y se limitó a seguir respirando, sin moverse. Parecía como si al muchacho le costara trabajo esa pequeña acción.

- No creo que…- comenzó. Hermione le interrumpió:

- No creas; siente.

- No sé si puedo ser la clase de persona que tú esperas, Hermione.- le dijo finalmente. Sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, y Hermione volvió a besarlo.

- Me basta con que seas tú mismo.

Severus la miró una última vez y luego la besó, rodeándola con sus brazos. Hermione se acurrucó allí, sintiéndose bien. Después de un rato de tranquilidad, salieron de la casa. A unos metros de distancia, se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos mortífagos, y Hermione palideció al ver la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo.

- Pensé que no estabas preparado.- Severus sonrió, mirándole directamente a los ojos, y contestó misteriosamente:

- Yo también lo pensaba.- Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida, y Severus añadió.- Creo que podré vivir con la culpa. Después de todo… ¿A cuánta gente he matado en tu presente?- preguntó, mirándole suspicazmente. Hermione apretó su mano contra la de Severus en un intento de apoyo y contestó:

- Da igual lo que hagas en el futuro, aún no has matado a nadie. Deja de preocuparte por lo que yo sé.- le aconsejó.

Salieron los dos a la avenida principal y miraron hacia el lugar donde les habían tendido la emboscada. Las casas de ladrillos tenían unos cuantos desperfectos, e incluso había un poco de polvo terroso en el suelo, producto de la pulverización de la pared. McGonogall se las apañaba ella sola en mandar de regreso al colegio a los alumnos, mientras Hagrid bajaba a lo lejos hacia Hogsmeade, seguramente con la lista de los alumnos que iban al pueblo ese día.

Los aurores empezaron a aparecer. Había por lo menos una quincena, los suficientes para poder haber derrotado a la emboscada mortífaga, si hubieran llegado a tiempo. Hermione se puso de puntillas y estiró el cuello, intentando ver si alguno de ellos le era conocido. El que parecía ser el Jefe de Aurores se giró en ese momento y barrió con la mirada a los alumnos curiosos que se apiñaban en torno a la escena del crimen. Hermione se encogió, con los ojos muy abiertos, ante la visión de un rejuvenecido Alastor Moody, sin cicatrices, ni patas de palo, ni ojos mágicos.

Miró por encima del hombro de Severus y se quedó pálida: Moody les miraba fijamente, mientras escuchaba a McGonogall. Rápidamente, Hermione volvió a ocultarse detrás de Snape. Finalmente, llegó Hagird con la lista de los alumnos que participaban en la excursión, y comenzó a decir nombres. Se quedaron de los últimos, dejando que Harry, Ron y Ginny se adelantaran en su camino a Hogwarts.

Desde lejos, Hermione podía ver a Lily Evans y Remus Lupin diciéndoles a los alumnos de tercero que se marcharan ya al colegio, y a un tiránico Malfoy haciéndose valer de su posición para humillar a los demás. _Idéntico a su hijo_. El grupito de slytherin pasó a su lado, mirándoles fija y acusadoramente, y Hermione se fijó en que Lucius estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca de la ira.

Hermione se quedó un rato mas mirando el trabajo de los aurores, y más concretamente a Moody. Apenas le reconocía con esa cara tan joven y sin cicatrices. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade estaban fuera de sus casas, hablando consternados y abrazándose entre ellos, pálidos por el miedo; el ataque había sido a unos metros de sus casas. Finalmente después de un rato, cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en Hogsmeade, Snape tironeó de Hermione para que empezaran a moverse.

Caminaron un rato por la ladera en silencio, hundiendo sus pies en la nieve. La bufanda verde y plata de Severus ondeaba en el aire, mientras Hermione trataba en vano de abrigarse un poco más. Pronto sintió cómo Severus se quitaba la bufanda y se la daba a ella en sepulcral silencio.

- No son tus colores, pero mejor que nada sí que es.- Hermione le sonrió de vuelta como agradecimiento y miró su ropa: el abrigo que llevaba Severus no era nuevo, ni parecía tampoco abrigar mucho. Más bien, si se le miraba con ojo crítico, parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Severus alzó el cuello del abrigo y se tapó como pudo la garganta, mientras seguían caminando. Apenas habían llegado a mitad de camino cuando los merodeadores salieron a su encuentro. Se veían enfadados, más de lo normal, y Pettigrew miraba a todos lados con miedo. Remus, a su lado, se quedaba rezagado, como si no quisiera estar allí. Sin embargo, Sirius y James parecían demasiado decididos.

- ¡Eh tú! ¡Snape!- gritó Sirius, llegando hasta su lado. Rápidamente le empujó hacia atrás y Snape trastabilló, desequilibrándose, pero no llegó a caer. James y Sirius se acercaron un poco más, y Sirius la miró.- Esto no va contigo, Hermione.- Sin embargo, Hermione frunció el ceño, miró a los otros dos merodeadores y se topó con la sonrisa de disculpa de Lupin.

- ¿Te has divertido con tus amigos mortífagos, metiéndole miedo a la gente?- acusó James.- ¡Podría haber muerto Lily! Si le hubiera pasado algo…- amenazó. Snape sin embargo, no se amedrentó y ladeó la cabeza, con un gesto aburrido. Podría ser todo lo odioso que quisiera, pensó Hermione, pero James realmente la quiere.

- No es mi problema lo que le pase a Evans, Potter.- contestó. Hermione quiso verdaderamente que los tres se callaran; James y Sirius venían a montar follón y en seguida Snape entraba en la disputa y se peleaban. Y, como venía siendo normal, Snape perdía, le ridiculizaban y los merodeadores se iban. Ninguno de ellos aprendía.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu único problema es lamerle las botas a Voldemort!- contraatacó Sirius. Pettigrew soltó un escalofrío, y Severus se arrebujó discretamente en su abrigo al oír el nombre del Innombrable. Abrió la boca para contestar y de repente, Hermione se metió entre los tres:

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué no maduráis de una maldita vez?- inquirió. No esperó contestación, y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y el enfado, tomó la mano de Severus y dijo.- Vámonos, Severus.

Los dejaron plantados en la nieve, haciendo sonidos de burla. Hermione caminaba delante, pisando fuerte y resoplando, sin mirar atrás. Severus se dedicaba a mirarla con curiosidad, casi analizándola con la mirada, y finalmente, preguntó cuando llegaron a las puertas del colegio:

- ¿Estás enfadada?

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!- aseguró vehementemente Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Filch les miró con los ojos entrecerrados y gruñó por lo bajo algo sobre gritar en el colegio. Hermione bajó la voz entonces y continuó.- ¡Son tan injustos! Tú ni siquiera sabías sobre el ataque, y sin embargo, a James y a Sirius sólo se les ocurre pensar que tú estás relacionado con ellos.

- Es no es novedad, Hermione. Deberías relajarte, quizás. Si sigues así pronto te dará un ataque de nervios.- Hermione lo miró, ceñuda y se relajó al ver que Severus no parecía ni mínimamente afectado por el encuentro. Aunque, pensó Hermione, seguramente sólo era cosa de la Oclumancia. Al fin y al cabo, Severus siempre había gozado de un carácter demasiado voluble.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

- Es no es novedad, Hermione. Deberías relajarte, quizás. Si sigues así pronto te dará un ataque de nervios.- Hermione lo miró, ceñuda y se relajó al ver que Severus no parecía ni mínimamente afectado por el encuentro. Aunque, pensó Hermione, seguramente sólo era cosa de la Oclumancia. Al fin y al cabo, Severus siempre había gozado de un carácter demasiado voluble.

Severus comenzó a andar hacia los calabozos, con intención de ir a la Sala Común y pronto Hermione le cogió del brazo y le regaló una sonrisa enigmática, mientras le guiaba hacia el séptimo piso. Se acordó de la Sala de los Menesteres, y queriendo encontrar un cuarto donde poder estar a solas, la puerta se materializó frente a los dos muchachos.

Hermione miró a su acompañante mientras le daba la mano. Severus miraba sorprendido la puerta, con la boca levísimamente abierta. Con un gesto, le animó a abrir la puerta y entrar al interior. Y Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto en seguida: la sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione le sonrió como disculpa y se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego, mirando con nostalgia alrededor.

- Feliz Navidad, Severus.- dijo a media voz Hermione. Le miró, mientras Severus le mandaba una mirada suspicaz:

- Todavía no es veinticinco de Diciembre.- Hermione se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al día que era y revolvió en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró el libro que quería regalarle a Severus.

- Feliz Navidad.- volvió a decir Hermione, sacando el Moste Potente Potions de su bolso de cuentas, que llevaba siempre en su bolsillo. Severus la miró a ella y a su regalo alternativamente durante un tiempo, sonrojándose furiosamente, y finalmente, agradeció en voz muy baja, cogiendo el regalo.

Hermione sonrió, encontrando adorable el gesto, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Severus. Se sentía tan bien estar con la persona que ella quería,- Ron podía irse a fregar calderos si le parecía, no lo iba a esperar. Hermione se apoyó en el hombro duro y huesudo de su acompañante, y finalmente, Severus dijo:

- No tengo nada para ti, pero si quieres puedes quedarte con la bufanda.

Estuvieron un rato más en la Sala de los Menesteres, hablando de la misma. Severus estaba ciertamente muy impresionado por la habitación e hizo varias preguntas, siempre intentando sonar desinteresado. Hermione, sin embargo, sólo sonreía y contestaba, casi contando el tiempo que le quedaba para que él empezara a confiar en que ella no se reiría de él.

A la salida de la Sala de los Menesteres, se encontraron con Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los dos chicos les miraron sospechosamente, y Hermione casi creyó escuchar su mente encajando piezas. Ginny, sin embargo, miró a Snape, la miró a ella y luego sonrió. Hermione se sintió entonces feliz: al menos Ginny sí que parecía estar a gusto con la relación que mantenía con Severus.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto de concentración. El ceño fruncido de Ron, sin embargo, era de pura molestia.- ¿Podrías… explicarnos qué clase de relación tienes con Snape?- preguntó muy cuidadosamente. La mano de Severus seguía encima de la de Hermione, cubriéndola con sus dedos finos y pálidos.

- Severus y yo somos…- miró rápidamente a Snape, el cual seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. No parecía muy cómodo hablando con los amigos de Hermione, pero su mano seguía tomando la suya. Disimuladamente, Severus apretó un poco más la mano en señal de apoyo, y Hermione terminó.- Somos algo así como una pareja. Estamos saliendo.- aclaró. No diría que eran novios, puesto que no habían hablado de ello, aunque todo apuntaba a que en verdad lo eran.

- Eh…- Harry titubeó magistralmente, mientras Ron, clavado en su sitio, se quedaba paralizado. Ginny, viendo que su hermano y su novio no iban a hacer mucho más que balbucear cosas sin sentido, se acercó a Hermione, le abrazó fuertemente y dijo:

- Felicidades.- la miró, miró a Severus, y un poco incómoda, añadió.- A los dos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron. Primero sus ojos se dirigieron a Snape, luego a Hermione y finalmente, a su hermana Ginny. Luego cuestionó.- ¿Estáis saliendo?

- Sí, Ron, estamos saliendo.- afirmó Hermione. Harry le miró intensamente y después de una discreta mirada a Ginny, dijo:

- Felicidades, entonces.- Ron pareció descontento porque Harry aceptase su relación, y después de señalarles con el dedo índice, como si se trataran de demonios satánicos, dijo:

- ¡Estáis locos! ¡Esto no está bien! ¿No os dais cuenta, acaso?- miró a Ginny y Harry, sospechando que Hermione no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las repercusiones, pero éstos sólo sonrieron. Esperaban una reacción así por parte de Ron. El pelirrojo alzó las manos al cielo, resopló incomprendido, y se marchó pisando fuerte. Hermione sin embargo, apretó más la mano de Severus, que miraba a su alrededor analíticamente.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Harry, después de que Ron se hubiera marchado. Hermione le miró, preocupada, y Harry añadió.- A solas.

Hermione y Harry se marcharon hasta un lugar apartado, dejando a Ginny a solas con Severus. Harry le dirigió una mirada preocupada, se acercó a ella para poder hablar confidencialmente y luego preguntó:

- ¿No estás haciendo esto por la misión, verdad?

- No, Harry. El tiempo que he estado preparando la poción con Snape me ha servido para ver cómo es realmente y…- Harry le interrumpió, cogiéndole de los brazos con una mueca preocupada:

- Prométeme que no vas a hacer algo así por la misión, Hermione. No quiero que te vendas a Snape sólo para convencerle.- Hermione sonrió con ternura, diciendo:

- Te lo prometo, Harry. Si hay algún problema, lo que sea, te lo diré.- Harry sonrió, apartándose, y Hermione añadió.- Ginny tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

Harry se sonrojó violentamente por el comentario, desvió la vista y Hermione le animó a volver, sintiendo una corriente de simpatía hacia él. Rápidamente se despidió de Ginny con la mano y comenzó a caminar al lado de Severus, que le miraba con curiosidad. Seguramente querría saber lo que se habían dicho, pero Hermione sólo sonrió y calló, sabiendo que lo mejor era no decir nada.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Harry se sonrojó violentamente por el comentario, desvió la vista y Hermione le animó a volver, sintiendo una corriente de simpatía hacia él. Rápidamente se despidió de Ginny con la mano y comenzó a caminar al lado de Severus, que le miraba con curiosidad. Seguramente querría saber lo que se habían dicho, pero Hermione sólo sonrió y calló, sabiendo que lo mejor era no decir nada.

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio parecía saber que Severus y Hermione tenían una relación más profunda que simples amigos. Y Hermione sabía que Harry y Ginny no habían dicho nada, no después de que se lo comentara superficialmente, sin entrar en razones. Pero no había hablado con Ron. No quería pensar que era él el que lo había dicho, puesto que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, para Hermione seguía siendo su mejor amigo, junto a Harry y Ginny, pero todo indicaba que era él el que había corrido la voz.

Severus no parecía ni mínimamente afectado por esto, aún cuando los Merodeadores se sorprendieron teatralmente de que Hermione viera algo bonito en él. Aunque no había razón alguna para negarlo: el muchacho estaba enfadado con Ron. Hermione, por el contrario, se exasperó un poco más cuando Sirius, delante de Snape, se puso a coquetearle descaradamente. No lo hechizó, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, pero no por ello las ganas de matarlo descendieron un ápice.

Al final del día, Hermione bajó a las lúgubres mazmorras, buscando el improvisado laboratorio de su amigo. Llevaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, porque desde esa tarde, Sirius no había dejado de buscarla, y Harry se la había prestado amablemente para huir de Canuto. En cuanto llegó a territorio conflictivo se la puso, cubriéndose bien. La capa, que en primer curso era suficientemente amplia como para cubrir a Ron, Harry y Hermione, con diecisiete años era de la medida perfecta para una sola persona.

Caminó por los pasillos, esquivando a dos slytherins perdidos de primero, a los que quiso ayudar, y fue hasta el laboratorio. La puerta estaba abierta, y en su interior, Severus se afanaba en realizar la poción, delante de Bellatrix Black. Hermione frunció el ceño, deseando saber qué narices hacía la mortífaga demente allí. No tuvo, sin embargo, que pensar mucho para saberlo: como Severus estaba sentado en la banqueta, parecía más pequeño que ella. Su espalda estaba encorvada mientras respiraba en la nuca de Snape, en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó a las clases de pociones. El profesor Snape solía usarlo para intimidarles, aunque en ese momento, Severus no parecía ni mínimamente nervioso.

- Supongo entonces, que tu relación con la sangresucia no entorpecerá el desarrollo de la poción, ¿verdad, Snape?- preguntó amenazadoramente. Las palabras estaban elegidas cuidadosamente, remarcando aquel grotesco mote que le ponían los sangrepura a la gente como ella, de origen muggle.

- No, Black. Tendrás la poción dentro del plazo establecido, no tienes que preocuparte por ello.- Hermione frunció el ceño, queriendo saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Snape. Aunque fueran pareja porque se querían, Hermione veía en su relación la oportunidad perfecta para desvincularse completamente de sus amigos mortífagos, y acababa de perderla. Quería, de hecho, seguir haciendo la poción.

Hermione esperó un rato más, hasta que Bella, después de mirar la hora dos veces, decidió marcharse, sin despedirse siquiera. Pasó cerca de Hermione, que se apartó y encogió en su sitio, dejando de respirar por un momento. Y entonces, Hermione se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, guardándola en el bolsillo de la túnica. Desinteresadamente saludó a Severus, sentándose a su lado, y preguntó:

- ¿Qué quería Black?- Snape miraba la poción con tanta concentración que, sin mirarla, movió la mano en el aire, en un gesto desinteresado. Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que Severus volviera su atención del caldero a ella:

- Cosas de la poción.- hizo una pausa, y Hermione supo en seguida que quería hablar del rumor.- No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar hoy, con todo lo que ha pasado,- comenzó, cerrando la puerta con magia. Se inclinó sobre su asiento, llamando su atención.- No me ha gustado nada que se supiera lo nuestro. Ahora mis amigos me piden explicaciones cada dos minutos. Ya no confían en mí.- terminó. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dejándole continuar.- Y tú y yo sabemos quién ha sido el que lo ha contado, Hermione. Deberíamos hablar con él, dejarle algunas cosas claras, ¿no?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Hechizarle? ¿Batirte en duelo con Ron?- Severus la observó con ojo crítico, determinando su actitud ante cualquiera de esas posibilidades, y Hermione pensó que, si no estaba hablando en serio, pensaba al menos amenazarle para que cerrara la boca. Lo cual llevaba directamente a un duelo.

- Sólo hablar.- Hermione asintió, conforme a la elección de Snape.- No me gusta tener que ir dándole explicaciones a mis amigos, ni a nadie.- Hermione volvió a asentir, y tomándole la mano entre las suyas, dejó caer:

- Tú sabes que a mí tampoco me ha gustado que se supiera lo nuestro de esa forma, pero… No me gusta ir escondiéndome de los demás. Ya sabes, me gustaría tener una relación normal, sin tener que fingir y eso.- Severus la miró intensamente e hizo una mueca de disconformidad.- De todas formas, ahora da igual. La verdad ya se sabe, va a ser inútil desmentirlo.

- Ya.- coincidió secamente. No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedaba de tiempo.

Los días se sucedieron con rapidez entre rumores y pociones, y finalmente, llegó el día deseado y anhelado por todos: el día en que daban comienzo las vacaciones de Navidad. El pergamino de la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba lleno de nombres de los alumnos que se iban a sus casas por navidad, y a Hermione le pareció fenomenal. Cuanto menos gente hubiera, más tranquilidad habría en la Sala Común.

Inusitadamente, Severus no había vuelto a hablar de Ron y de su idea de amenazarle o darle un pequeño escarmiento. Y Hermione se temía lo peor: que pensara ir por su cuenta y riesgo. Y entonces, Severus quedaría ante los demás como una especie de psicótico violento. Suspiró, revolviéndose en la cama, de noche. Hacía frío, mucho frío, y no podía dormir. No cuando estaba pensando todo el rato en lo mismo.

Un ruido en la Sala Común la hizo desvelarse por completo. Hermione frunció el ceño, tapándose hasta las orejas con el edredón, y el ruido volvió a escucharse, esta vez acompañado por un juramento de una voz masculina. Fue entonces cuando Hermione decidió bajar a ver quién era el que hacía tanto ruido.

Se quedó parada en mitad de las escaleras, mirando con la boca abierta la espalda larguirucha y huesuda de Severus. 'Así que al final lo había hecho, sin consultar.'- se sintió enfadada, puesto que si Severus había acabado así, Ron también podía estar herido, pero luego todo se convirtió en preocupación, viendo cómo Severus se sentaba en el sillón más cercano, cojeando.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó, bajando los dos últimos escalones. El aludido rápidamente miró por encima del hombro, sorprendido, y Hermione terminó de acercarse, agitando la varita para poner luz en la Sala Común. Encendió también un pequeño fuego, que le recordó a la enorme chimenea de la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Hermione.- la reconoció el muchacho. Hermione se sentó a su lado, con la varita en la mano, preparada para curarlo, pero Severus ya paseaba su propia varita por su hombro. Su labio estaba roto y sangraba profusamente, lo que hacía que Snape se limpiara con el borde de la túnica cada poco tiempo, haciendo una leve mueca de dolor. Hermione le curó con rapidez, frunciendo los labios hasta convertirlos en una pequeña línea.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus?- desvió la mirada, y Hermione se temió lo peor.- No has ido a hablar con Ron, ¿verdad?

- Esa era la idea.- Hermione intentó hablar, indignada, y Severus continuó.- Sólo hablar, Hermione. Le cité en la entrada de la Torre de Gryffindor, pero el muy ruin y rastrero trajo consigo a Black y Potter.

- No debiste haberlo hecho.- le regañó.

- Tú dijiste que sería buena idea simplemente hablar con él.- Severus se reclinó en el sofá.- Y lo intenté, de verdad, pero esos estúpidos energúmenos, y me refiero a los tres, se consideran demasiado superiores como para que me escuchen.

- Exageras. Ron no es así.- protegió a su amigo Hermione. Se negaba a ver que Ron fuera a veces tan idiota como Severus decía que era.

- No contigo, sí con los slytherins.- Snape sonrió torcidamente.- De hecho, fue tu querido Wessel el que me dio un puñetazo en la cara.- el chico se tocó el labio, casi rememorando el dolor. Luego hizo un vago gesto con la mano, mientras terminaba de explicar.- Luego la Dama Gorda se quedó afónica de tanto gritar como una posesa y Filch vino. Un poco más y me castigan en Navidad.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se anotó mentalmente hablar con Ron al día siguiente. No quería desconfiar de Severus, pero su concepción de Ron no era precisamente parecida a la que Hermione tenía en mente. De todas formas, relajó los músculos de la cara y le tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Severus la miró con gesto curioso, y si descubrió la reciente desconfianza de Hermione, no dijo nada.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Hermione frunció el ceño y se anotó mentalmente hablar con Ron al día siguiente. No quería desconfiar de Severus, pero su concepción de Ron no era precisamente parecida a la que Hermione tenía en mente. De todas formas, relajó los músculos de la cara y le tomó de la mano, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Severus la miró con gesto curioso, y si descubrió la reciente desconfianza de Hermione, no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la pelea nocturna en la cara de Severus y eso alegró a Hermione. Ya no estaba enfadada con él pero lo que había dicho de Ron… ¿Sería verdad? Se habían distanciado cuando Hermione había comenzado a frecuentar la compañía de Snape y sabía de sobras que los Merodeadores le estaban influyendo de alguna manera en su comportamiento.

Ron no era así, Ron nunca había sido así: Ron era bueno. Quizás no la mejor persona, quizás no tenía la empatía de Ginny ni ese poner a los demás antes que a su propia persona como Harry, ni tampoco la inteligencia de Hermione, pero era valioso para el grupo. Además Hermione entendía que todo en esa época era extraño: rodeados de extraños, pudiendo permitirse ciertas licencias con ciertas personas, como sería el caso de Severus.

Severus la obligó a ir al Gran Comedor con Harry, casi adivinando lo que la muchacha quería hacer. Él en cambio se quedó en la Sala Común y Hermione tuvo que ceder. Le agradeció silenciosamente que Severus hiciera todo más fácil y cuando llegó al Comedor se fijó en que Ron ya estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de los Merodeadores, apartado ligeramente de Ginny, que les esperaba con una sonrisa en la boca.

Aprovechando que ni Ron ni el cuarteto de Gryffindor le había visto, Hermione se acercó disimuladamente, esperando que Ron, James y Sirius estuvieran hablando de la pelea nocturna. Peter se reía compulsivamente, como si no pudiera parar, así que Hermione supuso que sí, estarían riéndose de la pelea.

- ¿Te puedes creer que sólo quería hablar?- dijo Ron, escéptico. Sirius golpeó varias veces la mesa ruidosamente, mientras reía. James se apoyaba en su hombro, limpiándose las lágrimas. Lupin, por el contrario, frunció los labios, claramente contrariado por lo que habían hecho.

- Le diste un buen gancho de derecha, Ron.- dijo Sirius, sonriendo. Al segundo siguiente vio a Hermione, parado detrás de ellos con el ceño gravemente fruncido, y sonrió burlonamente.- Mirad, la novia de Snivellus.

- ¡Hermione!- se alarmó Ron. Hermione le miró enfadada y dijo:

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, pero sólo si estás dispuesto a escucharme.- se acercó un poco más y dijo.- Si no te apetece, puedes quedarte con tus amigos a reírte de la tontería que hiciste ayer.- Ron miró a los Merodeadores pidiéndoles ayuda silenciosamente y aunque James no dijo nada, Sirius negó con la cabeza desdeñosamente.

Hermione se marchó, sin dejar que Ron le contestase. Había perdido las ganas de desayunar de golpe; enterarse de la tontería que había hecho Ron no era algo que le quitase el apetito, pero sí que le fastidiaba la desilusión que se había llevado. Hermione estaba acostumbrada a que la culpa fuera de Snape,- siempre Snape, pensó.- y no le sorprendería: había visto cómo era el profesor, y el adolescente también podía dejar mucho que decir cuando se lo proponía. Pero Ron nunca había sido así, Ron siempre había sido medianamente justo y nunca arrogante.

Ron fue a hablar con ella pasada la tarde. Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con Severus: hacían un equipo perfecto cuando se trataba de estudiar. Snape le dio un codazo disimuladamente cuando Ron entró en la biblioteca: él no sabía mucho del asunto, sólo que ella estaba muy desilusionada con Ron y que quería hablar con él.

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Ron, acercándose finalmente. Hermione, no dispuesta a hacerle sufrir, se levantó y se llevó a Ron de la biblioteca. Se pararon en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta de la biblioteca y Hermione comenzó:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

- ¿Cómo que qué me pasa?- preguntó él a su vez, confuso.- Estoy bien, Hermione.

- Desde que te juntas con los Merodeadores estás raro; primero gritas a los cuatro vientos mi relación con Severus y ahora te peleas con él.

- ¡No sabía que no querías que se supiera!- Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Vale, en eso tenía que darle la razón, no le había especificado que no hablara de ello. Lo dejó estar y cargó contra la otra culpa:

- ¿Qué pasó la otra noche?- Ron se frotó las manos nervioso y Hermione frunció el ceño incluso un poco más, de ser posible.

- No sé qué te ha contado Snape al respecto, pero es todo mentira. Estuvimos hablando, pero la cosa se nos fue de las manos y acabamos peleando, nada más.- Hermione quiso creerle pero no pudo: Ron no se veía ni por asomo convincente.

- ¿Entonces cómo saben James y Sirius lo que pasó? ¿Quieres que les pregunte?- ante la amenaza de Hermione, Ron enrojeció violentamente, poniendo un mal gesto en la cara y le espetó:

-Haré lo que quiera, Hermione. No eres quien para decirme cómo manejar mi vida y si no te gusta, te jodes, porque no hay más.

Ron se marchó, sin darle opción a Hermione a sentirse ofendida siquiera. Volvió a la biblioteca más que enfadada, con las mejillas rojas y una mirada de basilisco, aunque no quería estudiar en ese momento. Severus le esperaba mirándola con curiosidad, esperando que le dijera de lo que habían hablado, pero Hermione se sentó en la butaca a su lado y se quedó callada, con los labios fuertemente presionados.

Repentinamente, Severus comenzó a recoger sus cosas y las de Hermione, las cargó todas en su mochila y animó a la muchacha a seguirle fuera de la biblioteca. Aún enfadada Hermione le siguió hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin y los dos se sentaron en el sofá. Estaban solos en la Sala así que Severus preguntó:

- ¿Ya te has cerciorado de lo que pasó ayer?- Hermione salió de su enfado antes de lo previsto y le miró con sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué? No he hablado con Ron para…

- Es tu amigo, lo entiendo. Tus amigos van antes que yo aunque no me guste la idea.- Severus sacó sus libros y los dejó sobre la mesa para continuar la redacción de Defensa, mientras Hermione le miraba con curiosidad.

'Él comprendía', había dicho. Hermione ya sabía que no, no comprendía, que odiaba la idea de que ellos estuvieran antes que él y que si no se había enfadado debía de ser por alguna razón mayor. Ella había puesto a Ron antes que a Harry y Ginny… ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo cuando se trataba de Severus?

Porque era Severus. Aquello estaba mal, era improductivo y a la larga le dolería separarse de él. Pero antes que todo eso, estaba la razón mayor: era Slytherin. Por más que Hermione estuviera en esos momentos en Slytherin, sus amigos sabían que su lugar estaba en Gryffindor. 'No era políticamente correcto'- pensó.

- No te enfades, Severus.- Hermione miró la espalda encorvada del muchacho, esperando que le sonriera sinceramente y dijera que no estaba enfadado. Por el contrario, continuó escribiendo:

- Olvídalo, Hermione.

Hermione no se esforzó porque le perdonara: Severus era demasiado tozudo cuando quería. Se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a hacer la redacción de Defensa; al cabo de un rato el ambiente se distendió y todo volvió a estar bien con Severus.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Hermione no se esforzó porque le perdonara: Severus era demasiado tozudo cuando quería. Se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a hacer la redacción de Defensa; al cabo de un rato el ambiente se distendió y todo volvió a estar bien con Severus.

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron demasiado rápido incluso para Hermione y pronto comenzaron de nuevo las clases. Hermione y Ron seguían enfadados y Ginny y Harry se pasaban el día entero intentando que se reconciliasen sin éxito alguno: Ron se enfadó también con Harry y Ginny cuando estos le increparon por su comportamiento tan extraño y se fue con los Merodeadores.

- ¿Sev?- llamó Hermione en un susurro en medio de la clase de Transformaciones. McGonagall pasaba por los pasillos que formaban los pupitres y le miró durante un instante. Hermione frunció el ceño, sin acostumbrarse todavía a la actitud de la jefa de Casa de Gryffindor: seguía siendo la mejor alumna de Transformaciones del curso, pasando incluso a James Potter. Bajó la cabeza y miró de reojo el perfil de Snape, esperando que le contestara. Seguía demasiado ensimismado mirando lo que sea que tuviera en su regazo.- ¡Sev!- llamó una segunda vez esperando que le oyese.

- ¡Señorita Granger! Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por hablar en clase. Siga practicando el conjuro en silencio por favor.- le regañó McGonagall.

La regañina de McGonagall sacó a Severus de su ensimismamiento y Hermione le miró con sospechas mientras guardaba algo en el bolsillo: llevaba más de cinco minutos mirando lo que sea que fuera eso y Hermione empezaba a temer que fuera algo relacionado con los mortífagos.

Cuando las clases terminaron Severus desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y Hermione confirmó entonces sus peores temores: siempre que Severus desaparecía sin motivo era porque algo le preocupaba. Era de naturaleza reflexiva, así que solía encerrarse en sí mismo durante un rato hasta aclarar sus ideas. Después de recorrer la Biblioteca y la Sala Común de Slytherin acabó por pedirle a Harry el mapa del Merodeador.

Hermione subió al séptimo piso y se plantó delante de la pared donde se materializaba la Sala de los Menesteres. Severus estaba allí, mirando la pared un poco más adelante. Se giró a mirarla y Hermione deseó encontrar un sitio donde hablar a solas. Animó a Severus a traspasar la puerta y juntos entraron en un salón pequeño. Se sentaron en el sofá y finalmente Hermione preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Severus?- el chico la miró de reojo antes de tenderle un pergamino arrugado. Hermione lo desdobló y lo leyó: el padre de Malfoy le citaba a finales de Junio. Frunció el ceño con gravedad y dijo:

- ¿Vas a ir?- Severus desvió la mirada indeciso y Hermione aprovechó para añadir.- Es de conocimiento público que los Malfoy son seguidores de Lord- del Señor Tenebroso.- se corrigió a tiempo.

- Debo ir.- Snape hizo un gesto cuando Hermione quiso protestar.- Sólo son meras formalidades, ese encuentro lleva planeado desde el verano pasado.- Hermione y Severus se quedaron callados un rato hasta que el segundo volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¿Quieres estar ahí?- preguntó Hermione a su vez. Le dejó espacio para que contestara sinceramente a la pregunta, sorprendiéndose a sí misma: su relación con Severus había traspasado la frontera entre la misión que Dumbledore les había encargado y los sentimientos de la chica. Esperó y esperó mirando a Snape, hasta que éste suspiró:

- No. No quiero.- Hermione le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No odias a los sangresucia?- preguntó. Severus le observó fijamente y respondió con rotundidad:

- No, no odio a los hijos de muggles.- hizo una pausa y se recostó en el sofá, mirando el pequeño fuego encendido en la chimenea.- Sin embargo, el poder… Es distinto. Me llama, es…- se mordió el labio inferior y pensó en la palabra correcta.- una necesidad.

- ¿Por qué el poder?- Snape miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y preguntó a su vez:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

- Llámalo consulta al psicólogo si quieres. Sólo podré ayudarte si sé primero lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ¿no crees?- Severus la miró y volvió la vista al frente. Estuvieron sin hablar un rato, hasta que Hermione preguntó.- ¿Por qué el poder?

- Me gusta tener el control. En casa mi opinión… no cuenta y en Hogwarts la única manera de sentirme- hizo una pausa y añadió en voz baja.- importante es ir con el grupo de Slytherin. Me hacen sentir… Útil, poderoso en cierta forma.

- ¿No te sentías así cuando ibas con Lily Evans?- Severus intentó preguntarle de dónde había sacado es información pero Hermione, con una sonrisa misteriosa, se le adelantó.- He estado hablando con Lily desde que la tirasteis al Lago en Otoño.

- No me sentía bien conmigo mismo, si es lo que preguntas. Siempre que estaba con ella sentía que faltaba algo y a la vez, que todo estaba bien. Como si- empezó con un leve sonrojo.- algo que tenía ella quitara esa necesidad y la aliviara.- Hermione intentó calmar la punzada de celos y quiso seguir preguntando pero Severus se adelantó a ella poniendo su mano encima de la suya.- Contigo también me siento así. Me relaja.- Hermione carraspeó un par de veces intentando obtener el tono frío de un médico mientras sentía las mejillas arder por la confesión. Los ojos de Severus se clavaban en los suyos de una forma muy intensa.

- Podrías hablar con… Dumbledore.- propuso con delicadeza. El tema del director siempre había que tratarlo con mucho cuidado cuando se trataba de Slytherin. Severus se mostró impresionado y sorprendido por su proposición.

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿De verdad crees que él me ayudaría?- levantó una ceja con escepticismo y Hermione sonrió con cierta sabiduría: ella conocía mejor que Severus a Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto. Explícale todo y él te ayudará.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué podría hacer por mí? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que el Lord se sobreponga al director.- predijo. Hermione miró amargamente la chimenea, pensando en lo irónico de la situación: no había sido Voldemort el que había derrotado a Dumbledore, sino el propio Snape.

- Quizás Dumbledore no pueda evitar que el Lord te marque pero puedes ayudar a la causa. Puedes ser nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos allí dentro, darnos una ventaja por encima de Voldemort.- Severus se encogió levemente al nombrar al Innombrable, pero no dijo nada.- No eres un monstruo, Severus, no te conviertas en uno.- estuvieron un rato más callados y después de un pequeño apretón en la mano, Hermione se levantó mientras le decía.- Piénsatelo, Severus. Quizás sea mejor idea de lo que piensas ahora.

Hermione salió de la Sala de los Menesteres dejando a Severus solo. Se sentía tan preocupada y nerviosa por lo que el chico pudiera decidir, más allá de que el éxito de la misión que la Orden del Fénix les había encomendado residiera en esa gran decisión que debía tomar Severus.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Hermione salió de la Sala de los Menesteres dejando a Severus solo. Se sentía tan preocupada y nerviosa por lo que el chico pudiera decidir, más allá de que el éxito de la misión que la Orden del Fénix les había encomendado residiera en esa gran decisión que debía tomar Severus.

Los siguientes días fueron, cuanto menos, extraños. Severus fue expresamente a ella para decirle que le diera espacio para pensar su decisión y luego se alejó. No habían hablado en casi una semana y el muchacho, cada vez que Hermione le veía, se mostraba tan malditamente pensativo que creía que claudicaría en cualquier momento. Lo había hecho una vez, y Hermione no dudaba en que podría volver a hacerlo. Y con esos pensamientos fúnebres les había contado a Harry y Ginny lo ocurrido y les había transmitido sus dudas.

Harry se había mostrado partidario de mostrarle sus recuerdos para que se decidiera rápidamente, pero una vez más Hermione y Ginny se habían aliado en su contra. Ron seguía sin hablarle y, según le habían dicho Ginny y Harry, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos. La mayor parte de la jornada iba con los Merodeadores; incluso Hermione le había visto participar en sus bromas de mal gusto.

Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa de madera maciza del aula de pociones. Los trabajos de tres personas se habían puesto en marcha la clase pasada y ante la insistencia de Hermione, su grupo estaba formado por Harry, Severus y ella. Harry sólo hablaba con Hermione, ignorando a Snape por completo, y Snape en sí no hablaba con nadie más que lo imprescindible. Parecía incluso enajenado. Hermione frunció el ceño en una mueca de preocupación y observó cómo Harry cortaba los gusarajos y Severus echaba polvo de diente de dragón en la poción que tenían que hacer. Luego bajó la vista a su higo seco para pelarlo con paciencia y dedicación.

- Hermione…- le llamó en un susurro Severus, a su derecha. Harry siguió cortando los gusarajos a un ritmo más lento intentando escuchar la conversación y Hermione cogió un cuchillo de plata, simulando ver que hacía algo mientras le respondía:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lucius me ha invitado a su casa por Pascuas. Pensaba ir.- A Hermione se le paró el corazón: ¿habría hablado con Dumbledore, quizás, o era una forma de decirle que todo su trabajo y dedicación se habían ido por el desagüe?

- ¿Has hablado con…?- dejó la frase inconclusa. Era obvio para Severus quién era el tipo con el que debía hablar, así que no hubo problemas en la comunicación. Severus asintió con sequedad, sin quitar los ojos de la medida de diente de dragón y Hermione sonrió con sinceridad. A su lado alcanzó a ver a Harry volver a trocear los gusarajos con la misma pasión que le ponía antes; parecía que les estaba asesinando.

No volvieron a hablar los tres hasta que la poción estuvo hecha. Consiguieron la máxima calificación en la poción con una sonrisa cómplice de Slughorn, que les dejó marchar antes que al resto de sus compañeros. Hermione y Harry se quedaron a esperar a que el grupo de Ron, Lily y Ginny terminara la poción, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que salieron con los rostros perlados de sudor. Lily les saludó con rapidez; tenía prisa por ir a la biblioteca, y Ron frunció el ceño al ver a Hermione.

- Iré afuera.- comentó Hermione, dejando a los tres muchachos solos. Se sentía incómoda en presencia de Ron debido a la última pelea y aunque no le gustaba estar enfadado con él, no iba a ser ella la que pidiera perdón.

Salió de las mazmorras y se fue directamente al séptimo piso, donde estaba la oficina del Director. Él no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que tenían que hacer, pero Hermione supuso que no le negaría acceso a cierta información que necesitaba. Dijo tres o cuatro nombres de chucherías mágicas y finalmente la gárgola le dejó pasar. Entró con cierto temor, esperando que Severus no estuviera allí.

- ¿Señor Director?- preguntó Hermione, entrando. Miró hacia el escritorio pero el anciano no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y miró a la ventana al otro lado del despacho: Dumbledore estaba allí, mirando con curiosidad por la ventana.

- Pase, señorita Granger.- Hermione entró pero al ver que el anciano no hacía ningún movimiento por sentarse en su escritorio, avanzó hasta quedar dos pasos retrasada de la posición del Director.

- Señor, querría saber…- empezó Hermione. Dumbledore se giró y le sonrió con un brillo de picardía en los ojos mientras completaba su frase:

- ¿Sobre el señor Snape, quizás?

- Sí, señor. Me dijo que había estado aquí, hablando con usted sobre un asunto espinoso.- Dumbledore le hizo una seña para que se acercara y pupila y mentor miraron por la ventana. Se podía ver el Lago, las lindes del Bosque Prohibido y la casa de Hagrid, y a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch con sus altas torres. Dumbledore, después de unos minutos de silencio, habló:

- Me preguntó si habrá venido usted aquí preocupada por él o por su misión.- Hermione le miró con rapidez. Se suponía que el anciano no sabía nada, y sin embargo, allí estaba diciéndole que lo sabía todo. Intentó responder, pero el director continuó su charla.- Quizás debería hablar con el señor Snape antes que conmigo, señorita Granger.

- ¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó, cada vez más confusa. Dumbledore siguió mirando por la ventana y después de comerse un dulce que tenía en el bolsillo, respondió:

- Mi conversación con el señor Snape es privada, señorita Granger. Entiendo que es de vital importancia tanto para usted como para sus amigos saber lo que aquí se ha dicho, pero hay ciertas partes del coloquio que debo omitir. Severus me lo hizo prometer, y yo soy un hombre de palabra, señorita Granger.

- No… No pretendía sonar cotilla. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que le va a suceder en Pascuas. Me ha dicho que iría a la Mansión Malfoy. Me gustaría algún tipo de garantía, no quiero que… Muera ni que le descubran.- dijo apasionadamente Hermione. Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho con su contestación y dijo:

- Será su prueba de fuego: le van a iniciar y le marcaran. El muchacho ya sabe Oclumancia, no le puedo dar mayor protección que esa.- los dos se callaron y después de un silencio corto, Dumbledore volvió a hablar.- Sólo espero que después de Pascuas tenga la misma determinación a continuar con su peligrosa misión que la que me mostró anoche cuando vino a hablar conmigo.

- Comprendo.- dijo con voz queda Hermione. Dumbledore no podía hacer nada más por Severus, pero no culparía al anciano por ello: su mente racional le decía lo peligroso que sería llevar algún tipo de detector en la Mansión.- Hasta luego, director.- se despidió con educación. Caminó hasta la puerta pero la voz de Dumbledore le paró cuando habló en un susurro, tan poco característico de él:

- No le dejes solo, Hermione. Necesitará de alguien a su lado cuando vuelva.

Si Hermione se sentía ya malditamente atemorizada y preocupada por la suerte que correría Severus en la Mansión de los Malfoy, aquella simple frase hizo que pensara en decirle a Severus que no fuera, que cancelara sus planes. ¿Qué tan mal podía quedar psicológicamente cuando volviera de Pascuas, después de ver esas atrocidades?

Bajó las escaleras y entonces tuvo una idea: ir fuera de Hogwarts para Pascua y así poder estar cerca de Severus cuando volviese de su Iniciación. Hermione caviló y caviló, pensando en su idea, en sus ventajas y desventajas, y finalmente decidió buscar a sus amigos y comentarles su plan, poco madurado pero con un principio consistente.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Bajó las escaleras y entonces tuvo una idea: ir fuera de Hogwarts para Pascua y así poder estar cerca de Severus cuando volviese de su Iniciación. Hermione caviló y caviló, pensando en su idea, en sus ventajas y desventajas, y finalmente decidió buscar a sus amigos y comentarles su plan, poco madurado pero con un principio consistente.

Los buscó desde las mazmorras a la biblioteca y le llevó media hora dar con su situación. Hermione salió por el portón del castillo y encontró a sus amigos sentados bajo un árbol, los tres sonrientes: a veces Hermione creía que así olvidaban lo que estaba pasando de verdad, la situación a la que volverían una vez hubiera terminado su misión. Suspiró frunciendo el ceño de preocupación y caminó hasta allí subiendo la suave ladera. Ron en seguida se puso tenso, con las mandíbulas cuadradas. Hermione sin embargo procuró ignorar esos signos y tratarlo como antes; tenían que hablar y no quería volver a pelearse con Ron.

- Hola, chicos. Traigo noticias.- avisó con una sonrisa en los labios. Ron, que había hecho amago de levantarse, volvió a sentarse y Hermione se situó a su derecha. Todos la escuchaban con atención cuando contó lo que había hecho y lo más importante, su plan.- Entonces, ¿qué pensáis?

- ¿Irnos por Pascua, Hermione?- comentó Ron con sospecha.- ¿Para qué serviría?

- Severus irá a la Mansión Malfoy pero cuando salga estará muy confuso y puede que incluso esté en nuestra contra. Por eso, cuanto antes empecemos a convencerle de que lo que hace por la Luz es lo correcto, mejor.-Harry se tumbó en la hierba fresca con las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza. Se le notaba pensativo. Ginny asintió con la cabeza y Ron, después de un minuto largo de reflexión asintió, poco convencido de que la idea diera sus frutos.

- ¿Dónde nos hospedaríamos?- soltó finalmente Harry, mirando el cielo.

- Había pensado en algún lugar cercano a donde sea que vaya a estar Severus, para poder mantener una buena comunicación con él.

- Tiene sentido… Quizás deberíamos preguntarle.- propuso Ginny. En seguida Hermione asintió levantándose y dijo:

- Vale, iré a preguntarle. Nos vemos luego, chicos.- se despidió mientras se iba.

Hermione sonrió felizmente: los cuatro tenían que estar juntos, pero no soportaría la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba Severus después de la Iniciación. Esquivó a los Merodeadores en su camino hacia la biblioteca; desde que peleara con Ron no dejaban de hacerle ruidos de burlas molestos a rabiar. Cuando llegó había bastante gente allí y varias mesas desocupadas al fondo. En la última, cerca de la ventana, se encontraba él; Hermione avanzó y se sentó a su lado con suavidad, mirando que no estuviera Malfoy y sus compinches por el medio.

- Hola.- Severus alzó la vista del pesado tomo de Transformaciones durante un momento antes de continuar su lectura.- Estaba pensando en una cosa:- esperó hasta que el muchacho levantó la vista del escrito después de terminar de leer la página.- pasar Pascuas cerca de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- susurró Severus extrañado.- Lucius se enteraría al instante. Además, ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés?

- Mira, los dos sabemos que después de Pascuas puede que no estés bien. Quiero estar ahí en ese momento y Harry, Ginny y Ron también.

- No confías en que lo consiga.

- No es eso: sé que lo harás bien, tengo fe en ti, pero es una prueba muy dura y mucho tiempo sin vernos. No quiero quedarme aquí sin saber si estás vivo o muerto, si estás bien o mal…- Severus asintió, todavía disconforme pero más relajado. Parecía que la preocupación de Hermione por su integridad le hacía sentirse seguro y quizás, querido. Volvió su vista al libro, jugueteando distraídamente con el borde de la hoja y comentó:

- ¿Sabéis dónde hospedaros?- Hermione se mordió el labio indecisa y finalmente contestó:

- Pensaba alquilar algún piso cerca de donde vives, sea donde sea.- Y Snape alzó una ceja escéptico.

- ¿Tú sabes dónde vivo?- le preguntó con sospecha.- No conseguirás ningún piso de alquiler por esa zona.

- ¿No?- Severus negó y Hermione sintió que su plan se desbarataba. Agachó la cabeza desilusionada y se quedó mirando el suelo mientras Severus, después de un momento de vacilación, volvía al trabajo.

Hermione se marchó cuando vio entrar a los amigos de Snape sin conseguir arrancarle a este último una sola palabra. No quiso decirles nada a sus amigos a pesar de que bien podía ir y dejar que le consolase Ron y dejaran de lado ese tonto enfado; pese a los colores de su uniforme Hermione siempre sería una gryffindor. Y como tal no desistiría hasta no haber agotado todos sus recursos.

Pero incluso un gryffindor necesita descansar: Hermione no apareció por el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena y sus amigos tampoco la encontraron en la Sala Común de Slytherin. La muchacha estaba en el séptimo piso, mirando por un ventanal el jardín del colegio. A la luz de la Luna en cuarto creciente parecía una estampa bella e idílica, tan diferente a como se sentía en esos momentos. El tiempo se esfumó entre sus dedos y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había dado el toque de queda.

Su estómago no rugía ni parecía tener hambre, de lo que se alegró. Hermione bajó con parsimonia las escaleras móviles hasta la entrada del castillo, y desde ahí desapareció por una pequeña puerta en dirección a las mazmorras. Sentía ganas de llorar y sin embargo, frunció los labios y aguantó. Llegó a la pared encantada, susurró la contraseña y se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego: no había nadie más en la Sala Común; mañana debían madrugar. Después de unos momentos infructuosos sentada se acomodó, adormilada. Y antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en subir a su dormitorio a dormir, ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

La pesadilla era tan real que le llegó a dar miedo cuando se despertó. Sólo recordaba el grito desgarrador de alguien, una risa fría y dolorosa en sus oídos y una imagen. Hermione, de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando contra su pecho el cuerpo muerto de Severus. Miró a su alrededor con lágrimas en los ojos y se fijó en que todavía era de noche. No había nadie en la Sala Común para fortuna de la chica.

Hermione encendió la chimenea y frente a ella, intentó aguantar las lágrimas en vano: no podía quitarse de su cabeza el recuerdo de la pesadilla y el dolor angustioso en su pecho parecía que iba a acabar con ella. Enterró su cara entre las manos y sollozó en voz baja, mordiéndose los labios.

A pesar de lo angustiante de la situación, logró dominarse a sí misma y dejar de llorar a los cinco minutos. Sus ojos estaban rojos y las mejillas conservaban todavía los surcos de las lágrimas. Hermione se frotó las mejillas con aspereza cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta encantada al abrirse: alguien venía y esperaba que no fuera ninguno de los aspirantes a mortífagos. No se giró, pensando que lo mejor era simplemente ignorar al inusual alumno que venía a dormir a esas horas de la madrugada, pero no pudo poner en marcha su plan. El estudiante se sentó a su lado y finalmente Hermione le miró de reojo, secándose las lágrimas con disimulo. Para su sorpresa, en la otra pieza del sofá confidente estaba Severus mirándole con curiosidad.

- Hola, Severus.- dijo Hermione, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. Lo consiguió a medias; seguía notándose el rastro del llanto en ella.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

- Llorabas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó Severus sin contestar a sus preguntas. Hermione apartó la mirada sonrojada, frotándose las mejillas insistentemente.

- Sólo era una pesadilla, nada más.- Severus la llamó en voz baja y Hermione se giró para mirarle: sus ojos oscuros e intensos contrastaban con los de ella, húmedos por las lágrimas.- No pasa nada, en serio.

- ¿Con qué soñabas, si puede saberse?- preguntó desconfiado. Hermione volvió a apartar la mirada y susurró:

- Yo… He soñado contigo, Severus.- Hermione intentó suavizar las siguientes palabras, pero no encontró otra forma de expresarse.- Muerto.

- No deberías angustiarte de esa manera, Hermione. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.- intentó tranquilizarle Severus en vano. Ni él mismo creía sus propias palabras y eso se podía ver con facilidad. Hermione se acercó a su pareja, que le abrazó en seguida. Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Severus dijo en un susurro inseguro.- Si tanto te importa, podrías venir a mi casa.

- ¿Tu casa? Pero tu padre… Y mis amigos…- comenzó a decir Hermione. Quería estar cerca de Severus, eso era indudable, pero no deseaba causarle ningún mal. Y estar sus amigos, el padre muggle de Severus y ellos dos en la misma casa podía causarle y seguramente le causaría problemas.

- Sólo era una propuesta. Si no quieres siempre puedes echarte atrás.- dijo Severus. Hermione asintió y después de un rato, Severus la dejó en las escaleras a los dormitorios femeninos sabiendo que él no podría subir por allí. Con una sonrisa Hermione subió los escalones, prometiéndose a sí misma hablar con sus amigos sobre ese tema al día siguiente.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41:

- Sólo era una propuesta. Si no quieres siempre puedes echarte atrás.- dijo Severus. Hermione asintió y después de un rato, Severus la dejó en las escaleras a los dormitorios femeninos sabiendo que él no podría subir por allí. Con una sonrisa Hermione subió los escalones, prometiéndose a sí misma hablar con sus amigos sobre ese tema al día siguiente.

Hermione miró a su alrededor intentó disimular un poco la incomodidad que le producía estar ahí. Spinner's End, la calle en la que estaban, era tétrica. No había nadie, ni siquiera se escuchaba un sonido en toda la calle que, al estar cerca del río y la enorme fábrica, olía mal. Miró atrás; Ron, Ginny y Harry miraban a todos lados muy pegados entre sí. Delante de ellos, Severus llamó a la puerta de su propia casa y esperó. Cuando ya pensaban que nadie contestaría la puerta se abrió con dificultad y lentitud, rechinando dolorosamente. Un hombre corpulento y desaliñado, parecido a Severus, les miraba de forma hosca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz ronca. Parecía estar afónico. Severus hizo una mueca de desprecio y contestó con simpleza:

- Estar. ¿No lo ves?- El corpulento hombre frunció el ceño y gruñó amenazadoramente:

- A mí no me hablas así, chico.- a la velocidad del rayo, la varita de Severus se clavó en el cuello del sujeto y le obligó a retroceder varios pasos mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿A quién no debo hablarle cómo?- esperó una respuesta y luego sonrió altaneramente.- Lo que me parecía, no debí de escucharte bien. ¿Decías algo de que te ibas?- preguntó apartándose. El hombre gruñó y con movimientos agresivos salió de la casa, después de matar a todos con la mirada. Como si nada hubiera pasado, Severus entró en su casa y Hermione en seguida le dio zaga:

- ¿Quién era ése?

- Mi padre. Se llama Tobías, por si no sabes cómo llamarlo en el raro caso de que consigas hablar con él.- dijo sarcásticamente. Hermione no volvió a hablar y pronto Snape les guió a todos a sus habitaciones: una para las chicas y otra para Ron y Harry. Severus dormiría en el sofá al no haber espacio suficiente.

Hermione se paseó por la casa una vez hubo dejado su baúl en la desvencijada cama que le correspondía. La casa era vieja y monótonamente gris, con muebles igual de viejos que el padre de Severus y una televisión pequeña y voluminosa en la sala de estar. Enterada como estaba de la tecnología muggle, Hermione se sorprendió de ver una tele tan antigua. Volvió al cuarto con Ginny, que no se atrevió a salir, y esperaron juntas hablando de los planes que tenían para esas vacaciones de Pascua hasta que Severus entró a avisarles que la cena estaría en cinco minutos.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Ron y Harry ya estaban allí, sentados en las sillas y estirados cuan largos eran en la mesa. Snape se afanaba en freír bacon de espaldas a ellos a la manera muggle. Cuando empezó a servir los platos aceitosos Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que comerían con el padre de Severus, ese hombre tan grosero que había salido de casa esa misma tarde. Como si se tratara de una aparición, Tobías entró en la cocina, empujó a todo el que se puso en su camino y se sentó en su silla con un gruñido al ver a sus visitantes. Toda mala cara se fue cuando Severus plantó delante de su nariz grande y torcida el plato de bacon.

La cena pasó en una eternidad, según le pareció a Hermione. Si cenar con un Snape ya era extraño, cenar con dos era grotesco: cualquier tema de conversación, desde el tiempo hasta la típica alabanza a la casa del anfitrión, estaba fuera de lugar. Tobías le gruñó cuando quiso comentar sobre la _bonita _decoración de la casa, y Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada más. Después de terminar de comer, Tobías gruñó una amenaza sobre no hacer ruidos y se fue al salón con una cerveza barata en la mano, encendió la tele y subió el volumen más de lo habitual.

Ron, Harry y Ginny se encerraron en el cuarto de la última y Hermione se quedó ayudando a Severus a recoger todo. Estuvo pensando y pensando sobre cómo enfocar la conversación hacia el tema en concreto que quería tratar y finalmente se decantó por ser directa:

- Severus, ¿de verdad no te importa que nos quedemos aquí? A tu padre no parece haberle hecho mucha gracia.- Severus rió entre dientes y comentó jocoso:

- A mi padre no le hace gracia nada.- ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione susurró por debajo de los ruidos de la televisión.- Tranquila, Hermione. No pasa nada.

Después de terminar de fregar los platos, Hermione dejó a Severus solo en la cocina y se fue al cuarto con Ginny, Ron y Harry. Ellos tres estaban sentados en las camas, casi tumbados y con malas caras. No parecían contentos por el ruido que montaba el artefacto muggle, pero tampoco se atrevían a salir al salón a recriminarle.

- Me duele la cabeza de tanto ruido.- se quejó Ron.- ¿Va a ser así siempre? Porque es insoportable.- Hermione suspiró y se sentó: podía haber ido a hablar con Severus sobre eso pero sólo sería meterle en más problemas con su padre.

Los cuatro chicos esperaron y esperaron, intentando concentrarse en la conversación que sostenían por encima de los ruidos de tiroteo que hacía la televisión. De hecho,- reflexionó Hermione,- aquella parecía una película sangrienta por la cantidad de gritos agónicos que lanzaban los actores. Los gruñidos fueron sustituyendo la casi nula conversación y finalmente Harry salió de la habitación enfadado y rojo por la furia. Casi en seguida Hermione apreció el intento educado de Harry por hacer que Tobías bajase el volumen de la televisión y luego todo se tornó en una conversación que, por parte del padre de Severus, era sólo una sarta de insultos de lo más coloridos.

Salió de la habitación siguiendo a Ginny y pasó por delante de la cocina, donde Severus seguía sentado en su silla, reflexionando demasiado sobre su futuro, seguramente. Pasaron de largo y las dos chicas se encontraron con la peor imagen que podían encontrarse: Harry y Tobías, que era bastante más corpulento y grande que el mago, levantados y gritándose por encima de los ruidos de la caja tonta.

Ron se unió de inmediato a la discusión y finalmente apareció Snape. Enfadado era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir la mirada del chico. Más bien parecía iracundo y quizás, según Hermione, con ganas de matar violentamente a alguien. Cualquiera de los tres serviría para ese propósito. Los chicos continuaron gritándose ajenos a la presencia de Severus en el salón y cuando Tobías alzó la mano en un puño, con intención más que sabida de golpear a alguien, Severus se plantó delante de él.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Apártate, mocoso.- dijo Tobías. Su tono de voz se asemejaba vagamente al que Snape usaba en sus clases de pociones para atemorizarlos a todos. La varita de Severus se dirigió a la televisión y de repente se rompió: comenzó a salir un humo negro y la pantalla se apagó, junto al sonido. Hermione sintió alivio al volver a tener ese silencio de fondo y no un ruido ensordecedor.- Has roto la tele.- comentó Tobías, que no estaba tan contento de las acciones de su hijo como los cuatro magos.

- Sí. Dejad de discutir los tres: me ponéis enfermo.- escupió prácticamente. Harry y Ron gruñeron amenazadoramente detrás de Severus y Tobías hizo amago de acercarse a su hijo con el puño todavía levantado. La varita del joven volvió a alzarse contra su padre como un aviso.

- Te crees mejor que yo por tener ese estúpido palo…- comenzó a rumiar Tobías.- Pero cuando no lo tengas y vuelvas a mí, te recordaré lo que pasó con la puta de tu madre y lo que te pasará a ti como sigas por ese camino.- la situación se volvió insostenible en cuestión de segundos. Si el ambiente ya estaba tenso antes, después de que el padre de Severus dijera aquella frase el aire podía cortarse con un solo movimiento.

Tobías salió del salón después de golpear con una fuerza extrema la pared y dejarse los nudillos allí. A los pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de la casa, que pareció sacudirse por la fuerza del portazo. Los cinco magos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras Hermione recordaba lo que Dumbledore en su tiempo les había dicho: su madre murió asesinada por su padre muggle. Oh, sí, que estampa más hogareña. Los otros tres jóvenes también parecieron recordarlo pero si Severus se sintió acongojado o preocupado en algún momento, no lo mostró. Les lanzó una última mirada negra, reparó la televisión y volvió a irse a la cocina, recogiendo la lata de cerveza inacabada de su padre.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

Tobías salió del salón después de golpear con una fuerza extrema la pared y dejarse los nudillos allí. A los pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de la casa, que pareció sacudirse por la fuerza del portazo. Los cinco magos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, mientras Hermione recordaba lo que Dumbledore en su tiempo les había dicho: su madre murió asesinada por su padre muggle. Oh, sí, que estampa más hogareña. Los otros tres jóvenes también parecieron recordarlo pero si Severus se sintió acongojado o preocupado en algún momento, no lo mostró. Les lanzó una última mirada negra y volvió a irse a la cocina, recogiendo la lata de cerveza inacabada de su padre.

Al día siguiente todo parecía volver a estar _bien_ entre padre e hijo. Sus conversaciones se reducían a gruñidos primitivos y miradas hostiles, lo que Hermione notó que era una mejoría con respecto a gritarse y amenazarse de muerte, como había ocurrido el día anterior. Salió del dormitorio que compartía con Ginny en pijama, con el pelo más revuelto de lo normal y cara de sueño. Iba a hacerse una taza de té a la cocina cuando se percató del gran problema: la mole que era Tobías estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina, literalmente. Ocupaba toda la superficie y Hermione no supo cómo hacer para conseguir un milímetro de sitio. Se dio por vencida y llegó al salón, buscando a Severus. Esperaba encontrárselo dormido, pero el muchacho ya estaba sentado en el sofá, con el salón inmaculado y haciendo los deberes.

- Severus.- saludó. El chico alzó la cabeza y la saludó a su vez. Hermione se sentó a su lado y preguntó.- ¿Estás bien? Lo de ayer fue… Impactante.

- No es nada. ¿Mi padre te molesta?- preguntó, mirando alternativamente a la cocina. Hermione asintió y quiso añadir que no hacía falta que lo despertara, pero Severus ya estaba en la cocina. Sin despertarlo dejó sus piernas en una silla y le reclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que su cabeza quedara colgando. El hombre se movió y se resbaló ligeramente, dejando la cabeza pegada al pecho.- Voilá.- dijo Severus, agitando la pluma en el aire. Empezó a andar hacia el salón pero paró en el marco de la puerta.- Cuando termines, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Su desayuno silencioso transcurrió entre miradas a su taza de té y al padre de Severus cuando éste gruñía. Después de limpiar la taza volvió a ir al salón, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Severus, que seguía haciendo sus deberes. Hermione miró por encima de su hombro, observando la perfecta redacción de pociones. Severus, sin levantar la vista de su escrito, empezó a hablar:

- Entiendo que es mi culpa por haberos invitado,- dijo a regañadientes.- pero uno esperaría que, después de que hayas hecho alarde de todo lo que sabes de mí, supieras también cómo es mi familia. No sé si lo sabes o no, y me da igual, pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer. Tú quisiste venir, ahora no te quejes, Hermione.- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

- No se volverá a repetir, Severus, te lo prometo.- Snape asintió ausentemente y continuó:

- Y ahora pasando a temas menos agradables, será mañana. No sé qué vas a hacer exactamente ni qué tienes planeado, pero pasaréis un día vosotros solos con mi padre. No os metáis en problemas u os echaré de casa.- Hermione volvió a asentir y después de un rato de silencio preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que no ofendamos a tu padre, Severus? Quiero decir, es tu padre y…

- Acabaríais pegándoos. Ayer estuvisteis cerca, de hecho. Y mi padre se enfada más que de costumbre cuando se pega con alguien.

Hermione se quedó quieta e incómoda durante un rato más hasta que escuchó cómo los demás muchachos se levantaban. Se disculpó con Severus en un murmullo y salió al pasillo: Harry, Ron y Ginny, con caras de sueño y pijamas, le miraban con sorpresa. Le saludaron entre gruñidos mientras pasaban a la cocina y después del desayuno, Hermione les convenció para empezar a hacer los deberes.

Por la tarde salieron los cuatro a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, observando la desolación que había allí. Sólo encontraron a una mujer mal vestida al final de la calle dando de comer a unos gatos callejeros a la que apodaron graciosamente _la loca de los gatos_. Por lo demás, no hubo nada impresionante y cuando ya anochecía volvieron a casa de Snape. Ninguno parecía tener muchas ganas de estar allí o más bien, de hablar con el padre de Snape, pero era lo que tocaba. Antes de entrar en casa, Ron se quedó atrás y Harry y Ginny, tan ensimismados, no se dieron cuenta. Hermione se rezagó también y preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien, Ron?- Ron asintió con la cabeza, parándose en el dintel de la puerta con un gesto que se debatía entre la vergüenza y la incomodidad, antes de decir:

- Ayer estuve pensando sobre… Nosotros.- Hermione le miró sin comprender: si Severus hubiera dicho esa frase habría entendido que se refería a su relación amorosa, pero Ron y ella no eran nada más que amigos. Ron también se dio cuenta de las connotaciones que sus palabras tenían y aclaró.- Me refiero al grupo, ya sabes, Ginny, Harry, tú y yo. Y es cierto lo que decías, Hermione. Lo siento: me dejé llevar por los Merodeadores porque… Bueno, vosotros estabais tan concentrados en la misión y era mi ocasión de vengarme de Malfoy y de todas esas serpientes asquerosas y vosotros no parecíais daros cuenta de eso. Los Merodeadores supongo que… Eran lo que yo buscaba en ese momento: diversión, risas, cero responsabilidades y bromas a tutiplén. Nada de mirar a ver cómo convencíamos a Snape de estar de nuestro lado y matar a Voldemort y eso.- Ron hizo una pausa y mirándola directamente a los ojos, volvió a repetir.- Lo siento Hermione. Siento haberte tratado tan mal como lo hice.

- No hay nada que perdonar, Ron. Yo también me pasé: sólo tenemos diecisiete años, entiendo que debamos centrarnos en nuestra misión pero somos jóvenes, debemos aprender a equilibrar el deber con la diversión.- Hermione le sonrió y Ron le copió el gesto.- Me alegro que seamos amigos otra vez.- Ron puso un pie dentro de la casa y le hizo señas para que entrar ella también. Por el pasillo, de camino a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ron preguntó:

- ¿Lo tuyo con Snape no es por la misión, verdad?- Hermione sonrió, a punto de reírse abiertamente. Los otros dos gryffindors también le habían preguntado eso antes:

- No, nunca fue por la misión. Sólo… Surgió.- Ron hizo una diminuta mueca de desagrado pero no dijo nada.- Supongo que también influyó pasar mucho tiempo con él, haciendo esa poción.

Esta vez Ron no pudo contenerse e hizo una mueca simulando un vómito. Hermione, sabiendo que aquello no tenía intención de herirla, rió abiertamente de las ocurrencias de su amigo, antes de meterse en su cuarto. Si no fuera porque seguía en su mente el asunto de los mortífagos y Severus, Hermione habría podido gritar a los cuatro vientos que en ese momento se consideraba _feliz._

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó a las seis de la mañana con el pitido de su despertador. Lo había hechizado para que Ginny no lo escuchara, así que ella no se despertó. Con el sigilo de un gato, Hermione se desperezó y salió del dormitorio, esperando ver a Severus preparándose para partir a la casa de su amigo Malfoy. Falló miserablemente: la bolsa de viaje ya estaba en el pequeñísimo recibidor y Severus estaba en la cocina, vestido con ropa elegante de mago y sentado en una silla con mirada ausente.

- Severus.- le llamó Hermione en un susurro que cortó el silencio de la diminuta estancia. El aludido se giró, sonriendo muy levemente.- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, es hora de irme.- Hermione suprimió sus deseos de decirle que no se fuera, sabiendo que eso no ayudaría a su situación, y se acercó hasta sus labios. Poco a poco le besó, cerrando los ojos y presionando un poco más contra los labios del muchacho.

Severus la separó de él después de lo que a Hermione le pareció un segundo. Con una sonrisa un poco más amplia en el rostro, Severus se despidió y se marchó, con la bolsa al hombro. Hermione inspiró profundamente: empezaba la cuenta atrás para que Severus volviera y la prueba de fuego para aguantar al padre de Severus sin que su hijo estuviera delante, lo que le enervaría de seguro.

* * *

**NdA**: bueno, la historia está ya completada y tiene un total de 49 capítulos. Iré subiendo más rápido de ahora en adelante.

¡Saludos!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Severus la separó de él después de lo que a Hermione le pareció un segundo. Con una sonrisa un poco más amplia en el rostro, Severus se despidió y se marchó, con la bolsa al hombro. Hermione inspiró profundamente: empezaba la cuenta atrás para que Severus volviera y la prueba de fuego para aguantar al padre de Severus sin que su hijo estuviera delante, lo que le enervaría de seguro.

La mañana no fue mala, sino desastrosa. Sus amigos al enterarse de la partida de Severus se mostraron entre felices por no tener que estar con él y a la vez preocupados porque no había un mediador entre ellos y Tobías, y Hermione sólo se sentía triste. Sólo Ginny pareció darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y reprimió decir nada sobre Snape. A la hora de la comida, sin embargo, volvieron las dudas: desde que habían llegado habían visto que Severus cocinaba, pero ahora que no estaba ¿debían cocinar ellos o dejar que Tobías cocinara?

La respuesta vino rápida y seguida de unos cuantos gruñidos por parte de Tobías. Y cuando Hermione y Harry, que eran los más diestros en los fogones por su familia muggle, se pusieron a cocinar, todos vieron las similitudes entre padre e hijo: Tobías no dejaba de estar en su nuca, gruñendo todo el rato indicaciones y no dejándoles trabajar en paz. No obstante, nadie dijo nada ni se quejó, pero Harry, con las mandíbulas apretadas, parecía a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.

La tarde la pasaron en el pequeño jardín descuidado que había delante de la casa, escapando del padre de Severus y el ruido de la tele, que volvía a estar al máximo volumen posible. Ron se encargó de entretenerlos a todos intentando ver por las ventanas cómo eran las demás casas e imaginando vidas graciosas. A pesar de que el sol se había ido ya, los cuatro magos tardaron un rato más en irse dentro y hacer la cena. Ya de noche, Hermione comenzó a preocuparse: se suponía que Severus estaría un día fuera, pero… ¿No debería haber vuelto ya?

- Relájate, Hermione,- dijo Harry desde su cama por debajo del sonido de la televisión.- seguro que Snape está bien.

- Sí, ya sabes cómo es para mentir y arrastrarse. Sólo tienes que recordar para ver un claro ejemplo de su habilidad.- Hermione frunció el ceño y fue a contestarle a Ron, pero de repente la televisión se apagó. Por un momento todos se quedaron callados y Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta: el padre de Severus abrió la puerta con cara de mala leche y agarró violentamente a alguien de la ropa. Hermione salió mientras empezaba a escuchar los gritos de Tobías a su hijo:

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme aquí solo con esos monstruos de feria?- le increpó. Hermione encendió a punta de varita la luz del recibidor y se asustó: Tobías había levantado del suelo a un Severus que no parecía estar ni mínimamente bien. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida para ser él y su mirada parecía ausente, pero no había heridas exteriores, pudo ver. Sus pies colgaban del suelo y la mochila resbaló hasta caer con un golpe sordo.- ¡Contéstame, crío estúpido!

La mano de Tobías, abierta y con los dedos bien extendidos, se estampó contra la cara de su hijo. Por un momento, Hermione dejó de ver su expresión ausente, mientras se acercaba a los dos Snape e intentaba hacer que el padre soltara al hijo. Con lentitud, La cara de Severus volvió a girarse, esta vez sin expresión ausente que había sido suplantada por un brillo de odio asesino en los ojos. Los cristales se rompieron y Tobías dejó en el suelo a Severus con miedo. La varita se levantó ante la mirada expectante de todos los demás inquilinos y Snape dijo en un tono de voz peligroso:

- Vuelve a tocarme y te mataré.

- No te atreverías.

- Ya he matado a gente por menos motivos.- la piel de su padre palideció.- Esfúmate.- y así hizo: rodeó a Severus con cuidado de no tocarlo y se largó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El pequeño Snape se tocó la sien con la mano izquierda mientras cogía la bolsa del suelo en total silencio y la manga se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando ver la venda blanca que cubría todo su antebrazo. Con rapidez volvió bajar la manga y se marchó al baño, sin mirar a nadie.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a seguirle hasta que arreglaron los cristales. Hermione se acercó hasta la pequeña puerta del baño y llamó. Esperó una respuesta por un tiempo y al no haberla, decidió entrar. Severus estaba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Su mano derecha estaba colocada encima del antebrazo izquierdo.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus? ¿Te han hecho daño?- Severus negó con la cabeza mientras abría los ojos y desviaba la mirada al suelo. Hermione se sentó a su lado en el suelo y apartó la bolsa.- Ven, necesitas descansar.- intentó agarrarle de la mano pero le rehuyó.

- No sé si esto haya sido lo mejor, Hermione. No… no estaba preparado para esto.- admitió en voz baja y ronca. Hermione tragó saliva y no volvió a intentar tocarle.

- Eres fuerte, Severus, lo superarás.- intentó animarle. Severus la miró por primera vez de manera lánguida, antes de volver a bajar la vista.- Si quieres hablar de ello, sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar.

Severus intentó sonreírle tensamente antes de levantarse y lavarse la cara. Hermione le imitó a su vez y se fue del baño para prepararle la cama. Sabía que estaba cansado así que decidió que esa noche le cambiaría la cama y le haría dormir en el dormitorio que compartían Ginny y ella. Los tres gryffindors estaban sentados en el sofá y cuando le vieron le preguntaron mudamente cómo estaba Snape. Hermione se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca extraña antes de continuar su camino. Cuando terminó de acomodar la cama llevó a Severus hasta allí y le quitó la bolsa de viaje, dejándola descuidadamente en la cama. De ella salió un frasco grande que rodó hasta quedar completamente al descubierto su contenido: parecía un corazón de verdad. Severus se giró y miró el frasco desapasionadamente antes de volver a introducirlo en la bolsa.

- ¿Era humano?- preguntó Hermione, horrorizada. Severus asintió y dijo:

- De un licántropo. Tuve que…- hizo un gesto y desvió la vista, frustrado. Hermione terminó de comprender y le abrazó, sintiendo compasión por él.- Me siento tan avergonzado de lo que he hecho, Hermione.

- Ellos te obligaron.- Severus repitió otra vez la misma frase y Hermione le obligó a tumbarse en la cama abierta. Luego le tapó con la manta y bajó la bolsa de viaje al suelo. Cuando ya se iba a ir, Severus le agarró la mano y tiró de ella para que se tumbara a su lado. Pensando que sería algo provisional, hasta que él se durmiera, accedió mientras el brazo de Snape pasaba por su cadera y su cabeza se hundía en el hueco de su cuello. Con un suspiro, Hermione se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44:

- Ellos te obligaron.- Severus repitió otra vez la misma frase y Hermione le obligó a tumbarse en la cama abierta. Luego le tapó con la manta y bajó la bolsa de viaje al suelo. Cuando ya se iba a ir, Severus le agarró la mano y tiró de ella para que se tumbara a su lado. Pensando que sería algo provisional, hasta que él se durmiera, accedió mientras el brazo de Snape pasaba por su cadera y su cabeza se hundía en el hueco de su cuello. Con un suspiro, Hermione se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó sin ver a Severus a su lado. Ginny se despertó cuando ella se desperezó y después de decirle buenos días, sonrió de forma pícara y lujuriosa. Hermione bufó por lo bajo, haciéndose la enfadada, y luego fue a la cocina. Como esperaba encontrar, Severus ya estaba levantado, tomándose una taza de té y mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

- Hola, Sev.- dijo en voz baja. En seguida Snape le miró sobresaltado.- ¿Estás mejor ahora?

- Sí.- respondió lacónicamente. Su mirada oscura cayó al té y luego volvió a subir a la ventana.

Hermione no habló más en toda la mañana y Snape no se presentó mucho más comunicativo. A la hora de la comida, el padre de Severus no apareció por ningún lado. Ron lo celebró sin disimulo hasta que Hermione intentó romperle la espinilla a patadas. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que Severus se preocupara por su padre. Pero si se preocupó no lo mostró, ni siquiera cuando terminaron de comer y Severus decidió no recoger su plato de comida fría.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sentada en el sofá. Ron y Ginny se divertían viendo la televisión y cambiando de canal cada cinco minutos, asombrándose de la tecnología muggle. Y Severus seguía en la cocina, sin ninguna gana de relacionarse con el mundo exterior. El padre de Severus entró a media tarde, cuando ya nadie le esperaba. La comida seguía en la mesa, fría, y Snape sentado delante de ella, mirándola fijamente. Tobías les echó un vistazo con marcado desprecio y Hermione observó que llevaba el labio partido y la mano derecha vendada.

Hasta que Tobías no salió de la cocina, después de comerse la comida fría, Hermione no se atrevió a entrar en territorio conflictivo. Severus estaba fregando los platos cuando entró y se colocó a su lado, apoyada en la encimera. Tenía una gran pregunta por hacerle:

- Severus.- le llamó. El aludido le miró de reojo durante un segundo, indicándole que le escuchaba, y luego volvió su atención a los platos.- ¿El corazón es para la poción?

- Sí.- dijo. Hermione le vio cerrar los ojos durante un momento y luego cerró el grifo del agua. En el silencio que se formó escuchó su voz susurrante como si estuviera siendo amplificada por un sonorus.- La poción sirve para convertir a los licántropos en bestias salvajes e irracionales sin el influjo de la luna llena.

- ¿Piensa Vol- el Señor Tenebroso usarlo para atacar Hogwarts?

- Sí.- volvió a decir afirmativamente. Hermione palideció y Severus volvió a encender el grifo.- Sólo un mago con amplios conocimientos de pociones oscuras lo habría adivinado, Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Inspiró profundamente y se quedó haciéndole compañía, evitando en cualquier momento saltar y decirle que saboteara su propia poción. Tenía que apoyarlo, no estar en su contra, se repitió mentalmente.

La semana siguiente hasta concluir las vacaciones de Pascua pasó rápida e indolora. Severus seguía en un mutismo inquebrantable, Hermione cada vez más preocupada y sus amigos cada vez más irritados de oírla hablar todo el día de su preocupación por Snape. Cuando llegaron al tren, Severus se esfumó como si estuviera hecho de humo y los cuatro gryffindors acabaron sentándose en un compartimento vacío. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de curso escolar en esa fecha, Hermione sintió que todo estaba en orden. Si sólo miraba dentro de su compartimento, parecía como si estuviera en su época y no en un pasado.

Llegaron a Hogwarts al anochecer y pronto se unieron a los alumnos que se habían quedado en el Colegio por vacaciones. Después de mucho mirar disimuladamente, Hermione consiguió ver a Snape: justo en el centro de todos esos mortífagos, al lado de Lucius. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada a otro lado sin querer escuchar lo que Harry le preguntó mientras cenaban:

- ¿Estás segura de que no nos ha traicionado?

- Completamente segura. Harry, si no confías en él, confía en Dumbledore y en mí.- le pidió Hermione. Harry cerró los ojos, inspiró y asintió. Hermione se preguntó si estaba confiando en Dumbledore o en ella porque en ningún momento pensó que podría confiar en el propio Snape.

Cuando terminó la cena, Harry y Hermione se marcharon directamente a los dormitorios de Slytherin, cansados. El viaje había sido agotador a pesar de que no habían hecho un acusado esfuerzo físico. Los amigos de Severus estaban sentados en los sillones de la Sala Común pero no había rastro de él: Hermione no se sorprendió, después de lo que le habían hecho hacer nadie querría volver a estar con ellos. Lucius se levantó, avanzó elegantemente hacia ellos y se paró delante de Hermione.

- Quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo.- Harry se paró también y Hermione le hizo una seña para que se tranquilizase mientras pensaba en lo grosero que podía llegar a ser Malfoy. Lucius le agarró del brazo y se la llevó hasta un rincón para hablar con ella disimuladamente. El slytherin era un poco más alto que ella, por lo que encorvó un poco la espalda para quedar a su nivel.- ¿Severus te ha contado algo últimamente?

- No, no hemos hablado en lo que llevamos de vacaciones.- le informó falsamente Hermione. No quería meterse en problemas a ella, a Harry y a Severus. De Ron y Ginny no se preocupaba en ese momento: ellos estaban bien resguardados en Gryffindor. Lucius asintió lentamente con la mirada, observándole fijamente, y Hermione intentó comportarse como había visto hacer a Bellatrix. Con desfachatez se apoyó en la pared y paseó la vista por la Sala Común, intentando no mirar a Lucius.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura.- dijo con cierto tono de aburrimiento.- Deja de insistir, Malfoy.- Lucius sonrió tirantemente y Hermione vio que estaba a punto de sacar la varita y fulminarla allí mismo. Pero mantuvo la compostura y contraatacó duramente:

- Pero _debo_ insistir. Ahora que eres el entretenimiento de Severus, podría haber llegado a _encariñarse _contigo. Y eso sería muy perjudicial.- susurró eso último en su oído. Sonrió una última vez antes de irse con sus amigos. Hermione agitó la cabeza, intentando quitarse del medio la idea de que Malfoy acababa de amenazar su integridad física y su vida si Snape llegaba a contarle algo. Y también había sembrado esa estúpida semilla de la desconfianza acerca de si su relación con Severus era verdadera o sólo un entretenimiento.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

- ¿Tú me quieres, Severus?

La pregunta de Hermione, un mes después de Pascuas, sacó de su concentración a Severus. A pesar de que ya era un reconocido mortífago (sólo reconocido por sus amigos, pero reconocido de todas formas) Hermione y él seguían yendo juntos a la Biblioteca. Ron había dejado a los Merodeadores a su regreso y todo parecía estar bien de nuevo entre ellos. Pero lo que Malfoy le había dicho sobre Severus seguía atormentándola: después del desliz de la primera noche, hacia ya meses, Severus y ella no se habían vuelto a tocar.

Ni ella sentía deseos ni él había hecho amago de querer llegar hasta el final otra vez y todo aquello de ser el entretenimiento de Severus la estaba volviendo paranoica. No había vuelto a bajar al improvisado laboratorio de pociones de Snape ni él así lo había requerido y si en algún momento, por corto que fuera, habían tenido una relación estrecha, se había esfumado. Severus había levantado un gran muro entre él y el mundo y Hermione no había conseguido pasar de allí.

- Ya sabes la respuesta, Hermione.

La voz de Severus sonó en extremo cansina pero Hermione no cedió ni un ápice. Por supuesto que sabía la respuesta, que era un sí rotundo, pero las palabras no le bastaban. Desde Pascuas las limitadas muestras de cariño habían desaparecido casi por completo y cuando dos semanas después Severus había conseguido volver a mirarle a la cara, no habían vuelto. Hermione suspiró, más preocupada por lo que pudiera estar pasando en la cabeza de Severus que cualquier otra cosa.

Recordaba a Draco Malfoy en su sexto año y lo comparaba con Severus y sus reacciones parecían casi iguales: los dos parecían pasar grandes porciones de su tiempo rumiando y pensando y meditando, y aunque Draco sí había mostrado graves episodios temperamentales, Hermione estaba segura de que Severus también los tenía cuando no estaba con ella. Él no quería hacerlo y aún así le obligaban.

Intentó no culpar al Director: Severus se había metido en el problema él solo pero tampoco sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Y Dumbledore sólo le había ofrecido la mejor alternativa a su problema. El curso estaba ya a punto de acabar y Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella misma estaban listos para partir. Pero Hermione no quería: sí, estaba preparada, sí, sabía mucha más magia que cuando había llegado, sí, _debía hacerlo_, pero no lo deseaba.

Y mientras Severus desviaba su mirada a la ventana que tenían a la derecha, Hermione le observó: parecía más delgado, más demacrado, más ojeroso. Suspiró y tomó la mano de Severus, sin intentar hacerle bajar de ese mundo en el que se había abstraído. Necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden, ahora que la fecha se acercaba.

- Será esta noche.- susurró mientras retiraba la mano de Hermione de encima de la suya. La miró un momento, cuando creyó que ella no la miraba y Hermione se dejó observar, sin entender esa reacción. Ella se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras recogía las cosas. Se despidió de él en un susurro mientras la señora Pince le lanzaba una mirada envenenada: después de la pelea en la Biblioteca ya no había vuelto a ver el brillo de amabilidad en sus ojos y después del casto beso que le había dado a Severus, Hermione sabía que la bibliotecaria estaba a punto de gritar '¡Comportamiento indecoroso en la biblioteca!'.

Hermione se echó la mochila cargada de libros y pergaminos a la espalda y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Tanto Harry como Ginny y como Ron adoraban volar y en un día soleado como ése, Hermione sabía exactamente dónde estarían. Pensó en ir a ver al director antes pero seguramente Severus ya se lo habría contado con pelos y señales.

Salió del castillo por el camino de grava y llegó al campo de quidditch. Esa tarde no había entrenamientos ni prácticas ni estaba ocupado por nadie en particular. Los tres muchachos volaban en las escobas del colegio, que Hermione había oído decir que no eran de la mejor calidad. Los tres bajaron cuando la vieron allí, de pie en las gradas y haciéndoles gestos con la mano.

- Hola, Hermione, ¿has visto cómo he parado a Harry hace dos segundos?- preguntó Ron, animado y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras los otros dos, que estaban en la otra punta del campo, se acercaban.

- Severus me ha dicho que sería esta noche.- les informó. Ellos dejaron las gracias y las bromas para otro momento y Harry rápidamente saltó:

- Entonces debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie fuera de los dormitorios cuando se produzca el ataque.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron planificando cómo harían para proteger a quiénes debían proteger. Hermione suspiró cansada mientras se frotaba el cuello con una mano. Habían decidido estar en la Sala Común los primeros y ver que no faltara nadie. No había mucho más que pudieran hacer y tampoco debían llamar la atención de Voldemort.

Para la hora de la cena Hermione se tomó un descanso y salió a pasear por los pasillos mientras iba al Gran Comedor por el camino más largo que conocía. De lejos observó una silueta alta recortarse y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Dumbledore. Quizás él también tenía que poner su cabeza en orden, pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba.

- Señorita Granger.- saludó Dumbledore, girándose. Se le veía más viejo y cansado que hacía unas cuantas horas, quizás porque no había ningún atisbo de sonrisa en su cara.

- Profesor Dumbledore.- saludó a su vez con una pequeña reverencia Hermione.- Sabe lo que va a pasar esta noche, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. Se me ha informado de todo, Hermione. No deberías tener miedo. Sólo ve a tu Sala Común cuando hayas terminado de cenar y asegúrate de que, oigas lo que oigas, no saldrás de ahí.- Dumbledore le miró por encima de las gafas de media luna.

- Sí, señor, así haré.- Hermione titubeó mientras Dumbledore echaba a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. Le siguió y finalmente dijo.- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a Severus. Últimamente está… Cambiado. No está bien.

- Lo sé, Hermione.- en su voz parecía haber un inmenso cansancio.- Esta guerra nos cambia a todos. Sólo debes preocuparte porque el cambio sea hacia algo mejor.

- Está tan callado y… Taciturno. Más de lo habitual.- agregó. Hermione se miró las manos mordiéndose el labio inferior y el profesor contestó:

- Él ya ha experimentado lo peor de la guerra en su propia piel. Podríamos decir que el señor Snape está… Metamorfoseando, cambiando a algo distinto, más oscuro, sin lugar a dudas. No creo que haya sabido manejar el cambio aunque estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Hermione se quedó rezagada. Dañaría mucho a su ya empobrecida imagen que los slytherin la vieran entrar acompañada del Director. Mientras las demás mesas cenaban en un ambiente relajado y distendido, la mesa de Slytherin parecía bullir de actividad entre los más mayores, mientras los menores intentaban enterarse de lo que pasaba. Nadie dijo nombres de los artífices pero todos comentaban sobre segregación por estatus de sangre y sobre un cambio inminente. Y Severus, en medio de todos ellos, miraba a la nada sin hablar con nadie.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46:

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Hermione se quedó rezagada. Dañaría mucho a su ya empobrecida imagen que los slytherin la vieran entrar acompañada del Director. Mientras las demás mesas cenaban en un ambiente relajado y distendido, la mesa de Slytherin parecía bullir de actividad entre los más mayores, mientras los menores intentaban enterarse de lo que pasaba. Nadie dijo nombres de los artífices pero todos comentaban sobre segregación por estatus de sangre y sobre un cambio inminente. Y Severus, en medio de todos ellos, miraba a la nada sin hablar con nadie.

Hermione y Harry bajaron rápidamente a las mazmorras. Contrario a lo que solían hacer habitualmente, decidieron quedarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin fingiendo hacer los deberes hasta que todo ocurriera. Malfoy llegó de los últimos junto a su grupo y en seguida Hermione miró para encontrar a Severus. No estaba. Se preocupó pero siguió escribiendo en el papel, intentando hacerlo creíble.

Malfoy usando su poder como prefecto y el miedo que les infundía a todos, comenzó a mandarlos a la cama. Los más pequeños obedecieron en seguida y pronto quedaron sólo los chicos de sexto y séptimo curso allí, mirando disimuladamente la pared falsa, esperando que se derrumbara y apareciera una bestia sedienta de sangre. Malfoy sonreía mientras Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange comentaban en voz baja y reían.

Esperaron y esperaron allí hasta que, a media noche y sin que Severus hubiera vuelto todavía, se escuchó el enorme ruido del portón del castillo al abrirse. Usualmente no se oía pero la puerta se había abierto con tal violencia que fue inevitable pasar desapercibido. Los aullidos se escucharon como algo lejano pero pronto estaban ya en el castillo clavando sus lamentos a la Luna en los oídos de Hermione.

Todos se miraron entre sí, Harry y Hermione pálidos de la impresión y el grupito de mortífagos satisfecho. Y Severus seguía fuera, estuviera donde estuviese. Hermione se revolvió inquieta y de repente se escuchó un grito agudo. Harry se levantó en ese momento, desenvainó la varita y salió corriendo de la sala común. Hermione le siguió con rapidez observando las sonrisas de los mortífagos.

Salieron al pasillo oscuro y húmedo. Corrieron intentando no hacer ruido y subieron las escaleras a la planta baja. Apenas habían llegado a la entrada del castillo cuando escucharon el gruñido delante de ellos. El enorme lobo negro con pelaje erizado les miraba desde el portón abierto, preparándose para atacar. Harry y Hermione se giraron rápidamente y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, escuchando el aullido del lobo a sus espaldas y el ruido que producían sus patas al correr.

Subieron por las escaleras móviles hasta el segundo piso con el lobo a sus espaldas. La escalera en la que estaban comenzó a moverse para cambiar la dirección y rápidamente Harry saltó, llegando al escalón primero del siguiente tramo de las escaleras. Hermione le imitó en el último momento, resbaló y cayó al vacío. La mano de Harry, fría y sudorosa, le cogió en el último segundo y le ayudó a subir mientras la escalera terminaba de girar y el lobo se quedaba allí, mirándoles con rabia.

Aprovecharon ese momento para seguir subiendo y escapar del felino, ya sin rumbo aparente. Hermione seguía a Harry, que de vez en cuando miraba atrás percatándose de que el lobo seguía intentando darles caza. Llegaron al quinto piso con facilidad y decidieron entrar por ahí para perder el contacto visual con el lobo. El grito sonó más cerca que nunca y los dos muchachos supieron que habían acertado: allí estaban el lobo y su víctima, una hufflepuff de cuarto curso que le lanzaba al enorme lobo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, desde armaduras hasta su propio zapato.

El lobo avanzaba hacia ella con cuidado. Harry y Hermione observaron cómo lanzaba la siguiente armadura con otro chillido desgarrador y entonces Harry lanzó el primer hechizo, preparado para correr. Hermione le hizo señas a la chica para que se quedase quieta y retrocediese lentamente: si el lobo la veía correr la atacaría a ella.

Harry y Hermione retrocedieron con cuidado. El lobo avanzó hacia ellos unos pasos, olvidándose de su anterior víctima y cuando comenzaron a correr, el lobo les siguió. Volvieron por el pasillo que habían recorrido antes y entraron por la primera abertura a la derecha. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras al sexto piso y continuaron por el pasillo recto que encontraron.

Giraron a la derecha y de repente había alguien delante de ellos y no pudieron para a tiempo. Chocaron irremediablemente, cayendo al suelo. Se miraron entre sí mientras escuchaban dos aullidos desde ambos lados del pasillo: Lily, James, Sirius y Remus les miraban desde el suelo. Les ayudaron a ponerse en pie mientras escuchaban un tercer aullido más de lejos e hicieron un círculo, pegando las espaldas para no ser sorprendidos.

Los dos lobos se encontraron con sus presas en el mismo lugar. Respiraron agitadamente y comenzaron a atacarles con todo el repertorio de hechizos que sabían. El lobo negro que tenían delante Harry y Hermione flexionó las patas para saltar sobre ellos y de repente una luz les cegó. El lobo se volvió con rapidez, observando a aquel que le estaba perturbando. Los demás jóvenes no se percataron de la presencia de Snape al otro lado del pasillo.

Llevaba la varita en alto con la punta encendida. La luz les cegaba a los dos adolescentes y al lobo por igual. Severus se acercó unos pasos más moviendo la luz tentativamente, atrayéndole hacia él. Parecía cansado pero no estaba herido, comprobó Hermione quitándose un peso de encima. Nuevamente el lobo volvió a prepararse para saltar y Hermione levantó la varita pero Snape negó con la cabeza. No supo qué demonios tramaba pero el lobo saltó hacia él con agilidad.

Cayó encima del slytherin, tapándole por completo de la visión de Hermione. Harry la retuvo para que no rompiera el círculo, escuchando el grito agónico de Snape y momentos después, la enorme explosión. Se quedaron callados y quietos, incluso el otro lobo parecía paralizado. Por un momento todos miraron al enorme lobo sin cabeza que había en medio del pasillo. Snape salió con rapidez de debajo del animal mientras caía al suelo con un golpe sordo. Su túnica estaba rasgada a la altura del pecho, mostrando cinco rayas en su piel que escupían sangre sin parar.

Atraído por la sangre, el otro lobo comenzó a caminar hacia Snape, que apenas se había incorporado con dificultad. Rápidamente Sirius hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y enlazó al cuello del lobo una soga grande y gruesa. Siguiendo su ejemplo, James y Lily se colocaron detrás del animal y repitieron lo que Sirius había hecho. El animal comenzó a ahogarse pero no por eso dejó de intentar llegar a Severus. Hermione y Harry en seguida imitaron a Sirius y Remus fue el último en llegar detrás del animal y lanzar su propia cuerda.

El animal dio un último tirón y se escuchó un crujido ensordecedor antes de que cayera al suelo. Le habían partido el cuello. Hermione corrió a Severus y le observó, ayudándole a mantenerse en equilibrio. Toda su túnica estaba empapada en sangre. Los merodeadores y Lily dijeron algo de ir a ayudar al lugar donde se había escuchado el tercer aullido y Harry se fue con ellos, creyendo que Ginny y Ron estarían allí.

- ¿Estás bien, Severus?- el muchacho la miró mientras comenzaban a andar, dirigiéndose a donde estaban los otros con torpeza y lentitud y frunció el ceño:

- Te dije que no salieras, Hermione. ¿Qué no entendiste de eso?

- No estabas, Severus. ¿Qué quieres, que me quede en la Sala Común pensando que una manada de lobos hambrientos te está descuartizando?

- ¡Sí! Eso es lo que quiero.

Hermione no le hizo caso alguno y finalmente llegaron de nuevo a otro lobo. Ginny y Ron ya estaban a un lado mientras los otros mezclaban lo que Snape y Sirius habían hecho. Mientras Sirius encendía una luz y atraía hacia sí al lobo sediento de sangre, los demás le habían atado las cuerdas al cuello y estiraban hacia atrás, reteniéndolo. Volvió a escucharse el crujido cuando el lobo cayó al suelo y rápidamente James se acercó a Severus. Parecían tener ganas de discutir y gritar y pelear mientras los otros licántropos acechaban pero rápidamente Dumbledore llegó, cortándoles toda oportunidad de pelear.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47:

Hermione no le hizo caso alguno y finalmente llegaron de nuevo a otro lobo. Ginny y Ron ya estaban a un lado mientras los otros mezclaban lo que Snape y Sirius habían hecho. Mientras Sirius encendía una luz y atraía hacia sí al lobo sediento de sangre, los demás le habían atado las cuerdas al cuello y estiraban hacia atrás, reteniéndolo. Volvió a escucharse el crujido cuando el lobo cayó al suelo y rápidamente James se acercó a Severus. Parecían tener ganas de discutir y gritar y pelear mientras los otros licántropos acechaban pero rápidamente Dumbledore llegó, cortándoles toda oportunidad de pelear.

Severus pasó lo que quedaba de noche en el despacho del director, recuperándose. Ninguno de los alumnos de séptimo que había ayudado a frenar el ataque de los lobos dijo nada y tampoco se les restó puntos por su heroica acción. Sólo tenían que ir a hablar con el Director después de las clases de ese día.

Cuando llegaron a su cuarto acompañados de Dumbledore ni Malfoy ni su pandilla estaban en la Sala Común. Rápidamente Harry y Hermione se fueron a la cama sin encontrar a nadie en su camino. Al día siguiente cuando bajaron a la Sala Común, ésta estaba llena de gente. Hablaban entre sí en murmullos mientras Severus, pálido pero aparentemente sin heridas, hablaba con Lucius. Harry y Hermione pasaron de largo, sabiendo que lo mejor sería no ir a hablar con Snape directamente.

Cuando llegaron al Comedor se dieron cuenta de que el ambiente que había en Slytherin se había generalizado a todo el colegio. Los profesores tenían ojeras de no haber dormido bien y la Jefa de Casa de los Hufflepuff parecía consternada, al igual que sus alumnos, que hablaban en voz baja, furiosos.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron estratégicamente en la mesa de Slytherin. Siendo unos de los primeros que habían llegado de slytherin, eligieron los mejores asientos para comprobar las reacciones de las demás casas. Todos miraban en su dirección con mezcla de odio y miedo en sus miradas, sabiendo que el ataque había venido de Slytherin.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y los murmullos de desaprobación de los demás alumnos fueron completamente enmascarados por los susurros de agitación, nerviosismo y satisfacción de los de su Casa, Harry y Hermione miraron al Director entrar. Iba serio y aunque tenía ojeras como el resto del profesorado, sus ojos se veían fríos e impenetrables.

- Esta pasada noche sufrimos un ataque de Voldemort.- el Gran Comedor se llenó de escalofríos y susurros que Dumbledore cortó con su propia voz.- Afortunadamente, sólo una persona resultó herida. Ahora mismo se encuentra en San Mungo, siendo revisada por sanadores especializados en las heridas causadas por un licántropo. A los perpetradores de este ataque sólo tengo que decirles que, cuando se revele su identidad, serán duramente castigados por la Justicia.- no miró a nadie en concreto pero las demás casas comenzaron a susurrar y luego a gritar que habían sido Slytherins. El Director alzó la mano y les cayó de nuevo.- A los demás les instó a que permanezcamos unidos, eliminemos nuestras diferencias y la distinción de nuestros colores,- dijo refiriéndose a la división de casas.- y nos ayudemos mutuamente a protegernos entre nosotros. Sólo el amor que sentimos los unos con los otros nos podrá proteger al final de Voldemort.

A su discurso le siguió un duro silencio mientras los hufflepuffs se tomaban de las manos, uniéndose en fraternidad y amor y enviándole sus mejores deseos a la compañera que estaba en San Mungo, que era Hufflepuff. Cuando el desayuno terminó y todos se fueron a sus clases, las miradas y los murmullos acusatorios continuaban en pie.

No ayudó que Malfoy y sus compinches se mostraran altaneros y orgullosos de lo que había pasado el día anterior. A final de la mañana había habido tantos duelos entre los slytherin y las demás casas que todos los relojes mostraban una deducción de casi cincuenta puntos. Harry y Hermione salieron a los jardines después de la comida. Afortunadamente el ser tan impopulares y la labia que tenía Harry les había librado de varios duelos esa misma mañana en los recesos entre clase y clase.

Se sentaron en la hierba cerca del Lago y se quedaron pensativos. Pronto se les unió Severus y Hermione se giró hacia él y le abrazó. La única clase en la que se sentaban juntos era Pociones y ese día no tenían esa case así que no habían podido charlar. Severus se dejó abrazar en un completo mutismo y finalmente Hermione le preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Ya casi no me duelen las heridas.- Hermione puso su mano en el pecho de Severus, allí donde seguramente habría unas vendas y debajo de la cura, las enormes heridas que le había causado el zarpazo del animal. Frunció los labios y finalmente dejó que la preocupación se fuera mientras Severus se inclinaba hacia ella y le besaba.

Cuando se giró a mirar a su espalda encontró al menos una docena de miradas peligrosas. Que Hermione y Harry se juntaran con un amigo de Lucius Malfoy como era Severus no les gustaba a los demás alumnos. Severus lo vio e hizo amago de levantarse, sabiendo que a Hermione le incomodarían las miradas de odio. Rápidamente ella le cogió de la mano y le obligó a seguir a su lado con una sonrisa tierna.

Los Merodeadores, Lily y los dos Weasley se acercaron a ellos cuando los jardines ya estaban casi repletos en su totalidad. Los alumnos salían en esos días en los que hacía tan buen tiempo y todos se quedaron de piedra cuando Lily, Ron y Ginny se adelantaron y se sentaron a su lado formando un círculo que cerraron los Merodeadores. Peter les miró, sin sentarse, y después de susurrarle algo a Remus en el oído se marchó, dejando a solas a todos los que la noche anterior habían estado unidos contra el ataque de Voldemort. Severus les miró y se levantó, soltándose de Hermione. Sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de ellos se fue y Hermione le miró, extrañada. Él se giró y le susurró algo al oído y al igual que había hecho Peter, se marchó.

- ¿Os encontráis mejor todos?- preguntó James. Cogió a Lily de la mano y ésta sonrió mientras los demás asentían. Remus se movió ligeramente, cerrando el círculo de nuevo al ocupar parte del espacio donde había estado Snape.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Snape?- preguntó al cabo del rato Sirius, observando al grupo de Malfoy, donde Severus ya estaba sentado. Hermione suspiró, recordando lo que Severus le había susurrado al oído y mintió:

- Le incomoda estar cerca de… Vosotros. Sin ofender.- añadió. Los merodeadores asintieron con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y Lily dijo:

- No me extraña, con todo lo que os habéis hecho entre vosotros…- Se quedó callada un momento y al final continuó, insegura.- No pensé que nos ayudaría. Últimamente anda más extraño que de costumbre.

- Sí, bueno, quizás su amiguito Malfoy no le avisó de que Voldemort iba a atacar esta noche.- comentó James, dando por supuesto que el artífice de toda esa maldad había sido Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué das por supuesto que ha sido Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny molesta. Sirius se acercó hasta que su cabeza quedó dentro del círculo que habían formado y contestó con secretismo:

- Le hemos oído decir a McGonagall que alguien abrió las puertas del colegio. Alguien _de dentro._- Sirius alzó las cejas, preguntándole mudamente a la pelirroja si había contestado a su duda y continuó.- McGonagall se puso como una fiera cuando el profesor Dumbledore dijo que no iba a abrir una investigación acerca del asunto.

- Dijo que no debía preocuparse por nada, que no se volvería a repetir y que reforzaría aún más las barreras de protección del colegio.- continuó Remus, acercándose también. Los chicos, interesado por su relato, se acercaron hasta que sus caras se quedaron a palmo y medio de distancia, todos escuchando atentamente.- McGonagall le propuso hacer una investigación sólo en Slytherin pero Dumbledore se negó en rotundo. Cuando comentó que sólo investigaría a una casa se puso tan furioso que terminó la conversación en menos de dos segundos.

- Podría haber sido alguien de otra casa.- dijo Lily. Los merodeadores alzaron las cejas, al igual que los cuatro jóvenes, escépticos.- Podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso un gryffindor, y lo sabéis tan bien como yo. Puede que _ellos_ sean los malos pero Voldemort cuenta con espías en todos los sitios, y no todos sus espías pertenecieron a Slytherin. Si hubiera sido así apenas tendría seguidores.- James abrió la boca dispuesto a rebatir su teoría y Remus les paró a los dos cambiando de tema:

- Pero ¿cómo pudieron hacerlo? Ayer no había luna llena y esas bestias eran licántropos, no lobos normales y corrientes.- Harry respondió, haciéndose el desentendido:

- Seguramente Voldemort usara Magia Negra para transformarles sin luna llena. No hay otra explicación racional para eso.

- Mi padre me dijo que Voldemort no estaba aliado con los licántropos. ¿Por qué le deberían obedecer?- dijo James. Su padre era un auror retirado que hablaba mucho con Dumbledore, así que la información que le daba a James era siempre de primera mano.

- Quizás sea algo reciente.- propuso Ron.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio mirando el Lago y al Calamar Gigante que, a lo lejos, sacaba sus tentáculos tímidamente al Sol. Apenas tenían tiempo para preparar los ÉXTASIS, y después del incidente de los licántropos y sabiendo que no ocurriría nada más en Hogwarts por ahora, Hermione supo que debían empezar a estudiar.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48:

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio mirando el Lago y al Calamar Gigante que, a lo lejos, sacaba sus tentáculos tímidamente al Sol. Apenas tenían tiempo para preparar los ÉXTASIS, y después del incidente de los licántropos y sabiendo que no ocurriría nada más en Hogwarts por ahora, Hermione supo que debían empezar a estudiar.

Hermione se sobó la frente encerrada en la Biblioteca. Delante de ella había un montón de libros y pergaminos apilados precariamente y, detrás de todo ese revoltijo con sus cosas, estaba Severus. Escuchó una pequeña risa procedente de él y bufó, sintiéndose estresada:

- Deja de reírte, desgraciado. Tú también estás nervioso, Severus, aunque lo niegues.

Quedaba un único día para que comenzaran los ÉXTASIS. Dumbledore les había puesto a todos un castigo especial que consistía en quedarse todos los fines de semana ayudando a diferentes profesores que así lo exigieran. Y Hermione se había pasado los siguientes fines de semana ayudando a McGonagall, Sprout y Slughorn en vez de estar estudiando. No se quejó abiertamente de esto: Ron y Ginny habían tenido que ir, junto a James y Sirius, a ayudar al profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a cuidar unos bowtruckles revoltosos.

Snape, sin embargo, había pasado su tiempo encerrado en los calabozos, ayudando a Slughorn, o en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ayudando en las clases de refuerzo de los cursos inferiores, o ayudando a Flitwick en su clase de Encantamientos. Y, maldita sea, no parecía ni mínimamente nervioso porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Te lo sabes todo, Hermione. Deberías relajarte.- Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban en una mesa lejos de Hermione. El primer día que habían quedado a estudiar se habían irritado tanto de ver a Hermione tan nerviosa y moviéndose tanto que habían decidido dejarla a solas con Severus.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar relajado?

- Me lo sé, Hermione. ¿Por qué iba a estresarme ahora?

Hermione bufó de nuevo como un gato, sin entender cómo Severus podía ser así. Observó cómo Lucius se acercaba y vio sus ojeras pronunciadas mientras le pedía a Severus sus apuntes de Pociones. Hermione aprovechó para mirar a la mesa de los Slytherins, cerca de la suya: Crabbe y Goyle hablaban en voz baja, escogiendo las preguntas que caerían en el examen. Narcissa repasaba Transformaciones, enterrando la nariz aristocrática en el libro y los hermanos Lestrange practicaban un hechizo de Encantamientos.

En el otro lado de la mesa, Evan Rosier y Bellatrix Black, con sendas sonrisas despreocupadas, habían hechizado unos pergaminos para que se transformaran en aviones y peleaban en el aire el uno contra el otro. Comentaban las jugadas como si se trataran de comentaristas profesionales exagerando increíblemente los choques.

Hermione suspiró y miró a la mesa de los Merodeadores: Peter se encontraba casi al borde del colapso nervioso, Remus y Lily apenas podían verse por detrás de toda la pila de libros que tenían a su alrededor y James y Sirius se contaban el uno al otro la teoría de Encantamientos en voz baja.

La biblioteca parecía haber sido tomada por una horda de estudiantes de último curso. Había gente en todos lados: algunos alumnos, con los ojos cerrados y un libro en la mano, paseaban por los pasillos enmoquetados repitiéndose mentalmente la teoría. Otros se habían tumbado en las butacas, leyendo y leyendo libros. Otros menos afortunados se habían sentado en el suelo, lejos de la mirada reprobatoria de Madame Pince, que en época de exámenes era más flexible con las reglas de la Biblioteca.

Pasó media hora antes de que la señora Pince se levantara de su asiento y comenzara a echar a los estudiantes sin escuchar las súplicas y ruegos y los 'sólo un segundo' o 'un momento que consulto este libro y ya me voy'. De los dos montones de libros que separaban a Severus y Hermione, la chica comenzó a recoger el suyo mientras Severus aprovechaba para estirarse y meter los suyos en la mochila.

Mientras se iban los dos juntos escucharon a Peter diciendo un 'Suspenderé todas' y a Crabbe y Goyle acordar que no iban a estudiar Transformaciones. Hermione durmió mal esa noche, dando vueltas en la cama y teniendo pesadillas en las que McGonagall le miraba decepcionada y le decía que había suspendido todas las asignaturas.

Al día siguiente comenzó la semana de exámenes. Todos iban de un lado a otro, revisando los horarios de exámenes y dando gritos histéricos y llorando y riendo histéricamente y en medio de todo el desmadre, Severus le palmeó la espalda a Hermione ahogando un suspiro cansado. Él también estaba nervioso pero no por ello perdía la compostura de esa manera.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que Hermione habría llegado a pensar. Los exámenes teóricos eran por la mañana y los prácticos por la tarde. Terminaron la semana con el examen práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un verdadero éxito. Cuando el examen comenzó con un 'haga un encantamiento patronus', Hermione supo que aprobaría con creces. Su nutria bailó un rato sobre el aire antes de desvanecerse mientras los profesores le alababan por el éxito de su patronus.

El examen terminó finalmente después de enfrentarse a un kappa y cuando salió de la sala los profesores seguían sonriendo, impresionados por su capacidad. Severus tardó media hora más en salir a los jardines, allí donde ella estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella. Severus alzó una ceja haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado y dijo con arrogancia:

- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?- ella rió y le golpeó en el hombro, diciendo:

- La semana se me ha pasado volando.

- Suele pasar cuando tienes la cabeza en otra parte.- Por un momento se quedaron callados y entonces Severus dijo.- ¿Cuándo te vas a tener que ir?

- No lo sé todavía. Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore ahora.- la alegría de Hermione se esfumó por momentos mientras empezaba a sentirse más y más triste.- No quiero irme, Sev.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.- confesó en voz baja Severus. Hermione le abrazó y él le besó mientras los chicos se acercaban. Esperaron a que se separaran y luego intervinieron:

- Hermione, tendríamos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.


	49. Chapter 49

**Y... ¡Último capítulo! Espero que el final os guste tanto como a mí me gustó el hacerlo (melancolía aparte porque el fic se terminaba). Realmente, empecé el fic (hace ya más de un año seguramente) y sí, fue un cliché, así que quise darle un toque novedoso. Y aquí está la novedad:**

* * *

Chapter 49:

- Hermione, tendríamos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

Hermione salió del despacho de Dumbledore sonriendo ampliamente. Después de hablar y discutir con el director frente a sus amigos había conseguido lo impensable: quedarse en ese tiempo. Había sido difícil pero Hermione ya había tomado su decisión propia: quería quedarse. Durante ese tiempo después del incidente de los licántropos había trabado una verdadera amistad con James, Sirius, Lupin y Lily. Y Severus y ella se querían: irse y dejarle a él esperando veinte años para volver a encontrarse y que él se diera cuenta de que entonces era una niña y él su profesor… Le apartaría de sí.

Ahora que Hermione sabía con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida no quería apartarlo de su lado. Incluso Dumbledore había estado de acuerdo con ella que tener a alguien a su lado haría que Severus se sintiese menos perdido cuando volviese de las reuniones del Lord. Ron, Ginny y Harry le dieron alcance en el quinto piso:

- ¿De verdad es tu última palabra?

- Sí, chicos, voy a quedarme aquí.- dijo Hermione.

- Pero este no es tu sitio, Hermione.- le dijo Ron, cogiéndola del brazo. Hermione sonrió y contestó:

- Os echaré de menos. A todos vosotros.

Ellos se rindieron finalmente a los pocos días. Severus incluso le dijo que la esperaría si decidía irse pero ella sólo sonrió y le besó amorosamente en los labios. Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Hermione esperó y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que ya estaban en el día de la Graduación. Llevaba vestida una túnica celeste y estaba de pie en fila india por orden alfabético, esperando a recoger su diploma y poder ver sus calificaciones. Harry estaba delante de su padre y consiguió observar a Severus con su túnica eternamente negra situado entre dos chicos a los que no conocía de nada.

Los dos Weasley estaban de los últimos, casi al lado de su padre. La fila avanzó un poco más y se escucharon aplausos. Ya quedaba menos. Cuando pasaron quince minutos Hermione subió los dos escalones de la tarima y se acercó a Dumbledore que le tendía el diploma con una sonrisa. Con el diploma en la mano, le dio la mano y el hombre le susurró 'Bien hecho, señorita Granger' mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Escuchó de fondo los aplausos y fue a sentarse a uno de los sitios que quedaban libres.

Mientras esperaba a que llegaran a alguien conocido en la lista, Hermione rompió el sello del diploma y observó sus calificaciones. Observó el flamante Extraordinario que tenía en Pociones y se acordó de todas las horas que había estado en las mazmorras, haciendo pociones bajo la supervisión de Severus para practicar. No había suspendido ninguna asignatura y, de hecho, tenía también dos Excelentes en Defensa y Transformaciones. Sonrió, satisfecha por su trabajo y esperó hasta el final de la Graduación.

Después del reglamentario discurso de despedida de Dumbledore comenzó la verdadera fiesta. Las mesas se llenaron de comida y bebidas y comenzó a sonar la música. En seguida Ginny y Harry salieron a bailar. Disculpándose con Severus un momento, Hermione se acercó a Ron y le regaló el mejor regalo que podía haberle hecho para despedirse de ellos:

- ¿Quieres bailar, Ron?

- ¿Snape no…?- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía a Severus. Éste le hizo una seña con la cabeza y les devolvió la sonrisa con incomodidad, restándole importancia.

- Gracias, Hermione.- Ron colocó la mano en su cintura y Hermione la puso en su hombro mientras empezaban a bailar al ritmo lento de la melodía. Mientras daban vueltas y vueltas con lentitud, Ron dijo.- Te echaré de menos, Hermione.

- Yo también.- aceptó Hermione. La música terminó y después de una sonrisa débil, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ron. Se sonrojó y tartamudeó un agradecimiento cuando ella ya no le escuchaba.

Hermione se fue a por Severus que, como siempre, estaba en la mesa de las bebidas, observando todo sin hacer nada. Esperó a que se terminara el vaso de ponche que tenía en la mano para sacarlo a bailar. Hizo oídos sordos a la pequeña queja por su parte y sonrió mientras comenzaban a poner un pie delante del otro, vuelta, giro a la izquierda y volver a empezar.

Todos bailaban a su alrededor y Hermione cogió fuertemente a Severus para que no se escapara hasta el final del baile, dos horas después. Sus pies dolían cuando se sentaron pero ella seguía sonriendo. Severus se fue a por bebidas y Ron aprovechó para acercarse:

- En media hora nos iremos, Hermione. Harry y Ginny han ido a hacer el equipaje, nos encontraremos en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ven, por favor.- le suplicó antes de marcharse. Severus tardó un poco antes de volver:

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Wessel?

- Se van en media hora. Iré al despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se encontraron en el despacho del director a la hora acordada. Sus equipajes estaban encogidos y guardados en un bolsillo de sus túnicas. Dumbledore le ofreció por última vez una oportunidad para rectificar y volver a su tiempo que Hermione rechazó.

Con lágrimas en los ojos observó cómo los tres amigos se metían apretujados dentro de la cadena de oro del giratiempo y Dumbledore con la punta de la varita activaba el mecanismo. Hubo un fogonazo de luz y cuando Hermione volvió a mirar, ellos ya no estaban. Suspiró y bajó las escaleras sin despedirse del director, triste, y se dejó abrazar por Severus, que la esperaba en la gárgola.

Harry, Ron y Ginny cayeron al suelo. Miraron a su alrededor viendo las luces apagadas: estaban en la sucia casa de Sirius en Grimmauld Place 12. Esperaron encontrar a la Orden del Fénix allí reunida pero sólo había una figura hundida en la oscuridad. Con tristeza se levantaron, sin darse cuenta de su invitado esa noche, y observaron a su alrededor.

Harry se acercó hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde había un periódico viejo y amarillento abierto en una página concreta. Sin tocarlo observó la página en la que estaba abierta: un reportaje que ocupaba la cara entera del periódico y que tenía una foto en movimiento de Dolores Umbridge sonriente. Leyó al título: Se abre la Comisión del Registro de Nacidos Muggles.

Frunció el ceño instintivamente: Dumbledore nunca hubiera dejado que el Ministerio hiciera eso, y menos todavía que Umbridge estuviera a la cabeza. Sintió a Ron y Ginny leer la noticia por encima de su hombro y entonces escucharon el crujido a sus espaldas. Todos se percataron entonces de la figura embozada que los esperaba.

- Cuánto tiempo sin veros.- comentó mientras encendía las luces de la cocina. Hermione Granger apareció ante ellos, más madura, con una sortija de matrimonio en el dedo y con arrugas poco marcadas que denotaban la preocupación y el estrés al que se había visto sometida en tiempos pasados. Los tres la miraron bobaliconamente y Ginny dijo:

- ¿Hermione?

- Sí, soy yo, Hermione. No me digáis que me habéis olvidado en estos minutos que lleváis aquí.- añadió jocosamente. A los ojos de Ron, Harry y Ginny aquello se veía grotesco: Hermione debía tener su misma edad, no ser tan vieja. Se sentaron en torno a la mesa y Harry preguntó mirando el periódico:

- ¿Qué es esto, Hermione? Dumbledore nunca lo hubiera permitido.- Hermione desvió la mirada con tristeza, frunció el ceño y finalmente le encaró con dulzura:

- Antes que nada, quiero que sepáis que si queréis cualquier cosa, desde ayuda para matar a Voldemort hasta tomar un té en mi casa, podéis contar conmigo. Sólo mandadme una lechuza y allí estaré.- entonces su mirada se puso turbia y oscura y susurró.- Mira la portada del periódico, Harry.

Harry hizo lo que Hermione le pedía y observó la portada del Quisquilloso. Una foto de Snape, ceñudo y mirándoles con el mismo desprecio de siempre, aparecía en el centro de la página. Encima había escrito en letras grandes y negras el titular: Snape, el asesino de Dumbledore.

Harry miró el titular y luego a Hermione. Abrió la boca, ofendido, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Tantos reproches, tantas quejas, tantas cosas que decir. Hermione se levantó y se acercó hasta la chimenea sin que se mirada dejara de ser dulce y cálida. Se ajustó de nuevo la capa, tomó un poco de polvos flú y dijo:

- No todo es lo que parece. Tened paciencia y al final sabréis la verdad.- les dejó con esas palabras.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron. Los tres comenzaron a recordar cosas que _ellos_ no habían vivido: el funeral de Dumbledore, la estancia en la enfermería, el rescate de Harry en Privet Drive y la boda de Bill y Fleur junto con el atentado. Miraron a la chimenea, donde antes había estado Hermione, y suspiraron. _Era hora de comenzar a buscar los horrocruxes.  
_

* * *

**Y ahora sí, el GRAN FINAL (o no tan grande). Sí, la cosa termina así. Espero que os haya gustado y, aunque sea porque es el último capítulo, me dejen un comentario con lo que opinan del final, de la idea, o de lo que sea. En fin, eso es todo. Que pasen un buen día ;)**


End file.
